the bond we built as a family
by Di.M.H
Summary: After giving his own life to Riku. Kai becomes Saya's thrid chevalier. Diva has asked for a truth and Saya will need her chevaliers and allaince with her sister to help defect the dark forces that are out to destroy her. can she do it? It's all up to Saya
1. Chapter 1, two brothers and one

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	2. Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	3. Chapter 3, Saya's third chevali

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	4. Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	5. Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Oton

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	6. Chapter 6, the creatures of unh

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	7. Chapter 7, Saya's dream

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	8. Chapter 8, the move to the order of the

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.\

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.


	9. Chapter 9, Saya's first lesson Hagi's ha

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.

. "Wait a minute Diva," Saya cried. She looked over her shoulder to see the others follow. She noticed that Solomon, Riku, Kai and Hagi had disappeared into the living room. Diva sat Saya down in a chair to her. Saya looked around, surprised that even the Red Shield was there. Mood eye looked serious for some reason.

"SAKRAI!" he called, he seemed to be looking for someone. "I'm right here Mood eye," said a woman with long dark hair and blue eyes like Diva's. Both Diva and Saya were found stroked by her appearance. Even though she looked just like Diva, she looked to be 21. "Saya, Diva," said Mood eye, "Meet your aunt Sakrai." "OUR AUNT?" the twins shouted in unison. Sakrai smiled to them. "So, these are Lilly and Jason's girls, Huh?" she said smiling. "So, is she really their aunt?" Joel asked.

"Sure am," said Sakrai. Her eyes fell on Saya and Diva. "May, it's like looking in a mirror," she teased Diva. "That's the youngest Diva," said Smith smiling. Sakrai turned her attention onto Saya. Her face turned serious and sorrowful for a moment. "You look just like Lilly," she said with pain in her voice. "I do?" Saya asked. "Never mind that," said a boy with red hair hiding underneath a black hat. He wore arm warmers on his arms and looked to be around their age. "The name's Sai," he said, "How it's going?" "Sai shut up," said another boy with spiky red hair. Saya nearly choked on her eat when she saw the boy's eyes. They were the same as Hagi's, color and all. The boy looked to be related to Hagi somehow.

"I'm Red," he said, "and this is Amy," he gestured to a girl with long dark hair and linter eyes. "Hello," she said with a smile. A boy with brown hair in the same style as Kai sat on her other side. "I'm Lee," he said smirking. Diva turned to a boy with short dark hair on his other side. "You are?" she asked curiously. "Neji," he replied. He looked at Saya smirking evilly as he looked up and down her figure. "You're hot," he said. "HEY NEJI!" Red shouted to his friend. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DUMB ASSHOLE!"

"Red," a little boy around Riku's age cried, "you're hurting my ears." Saya couldn't help but notice that this boy looked like a younger version of Solomon. "Stupid idiot," said a boy with black and white hair. "I'm Hypo," said the black and white haired boy. "And this is my half-brother Shino." He gestured to the younger boy that looked like Solomon. Shino smiled at them greedily. "So," he said curiously, "Which one of you is Hagi's girlfriend?" _Hagi's….girlfriend, _Saya brushed at the thought of being his girlfriend.

"HEY SQURIT!" Red shouted, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE THAT!" "Red's right, Shino," said Hypo, "You can't just go to ask them that. That's was a bit rude." "Sorry, Hypo," said Shino bowing his head. "Oh, n-n-no," said Saya still brushing. "It's alright, he was just being curious that's all. You know how kids are." "I take it that answers my brother's question," said Hypo. "Huh?" said Saya confused.

"Since you're the one brushing than that means you're Hagi's queen, right. His mate…." "N-n-now I wouldn't say that," said Saya nervously. Diva laughed at her sister. "Neesama," she said still laughing. "Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder making Diva laugh even harder. Red rounded his eyes. "What do you see in that asshole anyway?" he asked getting up. "HE'S A BASTARD AND WILL ALWAYS WILL BE!" "RED!" a girl with light green hair shouted. "YOU KNOW BETER THAN TO YELL THAT SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" "SHUT UP ALEX!" Red shouted again.

Hagi came into the kitchen with Solomon, Riku and Kai behind him. Kai and Riku sat down on either side of their sisters. Solomon walked over to a man with short dark hair. The man smiled as he and Solomon spoke. "Red," said Hagi as he stopped behind Saya's chair. Saya jumped an inch into the air as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai, Riku and Diva laughed at her reaction. "Yeah?" said Red glaring at him.

Hagi swung his left fist into Red's chin spending him flying back into the wall. "Here we go again," Alex groaned. Red stood up, rubbing his head. "What the hell man?" he said. "You shouldn't be so rude to a guest and especially a queen." "Hagi," said Saya grabbing his hand. Hypo sighed and turned his head. "You dumb ass," he said, "You went and got 'im pissed off. Nice work, you idiot." "SHUT THE HELL UP HYPO!" Red shouted with rage. "Hey, Hagi," said Alex, "That was over doing it, don't you think?" Hagi didn't answer. He held Saya's hand in his right hand. "YOU FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!" Red shouted swinging his fist at Hagi's beautiful face. Hagi disappeared into the wind.

Red's fist a few inches away from the top of Saya's head. Red looked around for Hagi. "Damn it," he said looking around. "Where the hell did you go now?" Then Red went flying to the ceiling. He bashed his head against the stone ceiling and came crashing down onto the table. 'Idiot," Hagi whispered placing his hand down at his side. Saya's eyes widen. Never had she seen Hagi beat the crap out of someone before. Hypo took a deep breath. "At least, it could've been worst," he said. "And what do you call that?" Kai asked pointing to the cracks in the ceiling above. "That was just a small fraction of Hagi's true strength," Hypo replied getting up from the table. "Well, that was…." Mood eye didn't finish.

Red jumped up to his feet. His eyes burning with rage pointed at Hagi. Hagi unaffected by his glare. Red ran at him again. Hagi side stepped avoiding his fist. Red swung one fist after another. Hagi grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him aside like nothing. Red's back hit the table in front of Solomon. "Humph," said Hagi as he stepped out of the kitchen. "JUST WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Red shouted standing up. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" 'You're not even worth the time," said Hagi coldly and then walked away. Saya was dumb founded by her chevalier's actions toward this boy.

Red growled and punched the table. "Damn," he said, "That asshole always gets the better of me. I'm sick of it." He walked out the kitchen. Nathan clipped his hand at the show put on by the boy and the chevalier. "Bravo," he said with a smile. "That was a pretty good performance, I say." "Nathan," said Sakrai turning to him. "You haven't changed." Nathan laughed. 'You're one to talk Ms. Summers," Nathan replied, "Still wearing that necklace, I see." "Of course," said Sakrai smiling. "It's a part of the Otonashi's history, after all." Nathan laughed again. "True," he said. Saya looked to the door leading into the hall. _Hagi, _she thought before turning back to her dinner. She couldn't finish.

Chapter 9, Saya's first lesson Hagi's hardships

Saya walked around the house to see get a better idea of what she was getting herself into. She saw a room that was open. She stepped into the room. "Fifthly, half-breeds," a voice growled. Saya looked down and saw a creature with large eyes, sharpen ears, bony fingers, brown skin and wearing what looked like a pillow case for clothes. "Saya Otonashi," the creature growled as it looked up to Saya. "The one that can kill the dark lord and friend to half-bloods everywhere and bloodsuckers alike."

"Beast," a voice called from the stairs. Saya and the creature turned to see Hagi standing on the stairs. He didn't look too happy for the creature's words toward his queen. "Enough with your talk," he said with rage in his voice. Probably from his fight with Red in the kitchen earlier. "Away with you," he demanded like a master to a slave. "Yes master," the creature replied bitterly as it bowed to him. _Master? _Saya thought as a look of confusion crossed her face. "Beast, services the house of Black," it said before walking away.

Saya watched the small creature disappear. "Sorry about that, Saya," said Hagi, "He's always been bitter, well to me when I a child." "You lived here?" Saya asked surprised. "This is my mother's house," he replied, "This place hasn't been my home in years or at least never felt like it." "This room has my mother's family history." Saya looked to the walls. "So, your mother lived here since she was a little girl?" she asked. "Yes," he replied, "But you said that your parents were traveling as performers."

"That was a lie," he said, "Well partly." "I've lived here until I was four." "What happened?" she asked. "My father happened," the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her could hear the coldness in his voice toward his father. "He came and killed my mother, step-father and half-sister. I was the only survivor." "Why did he do it?" she asked. "He's was a killer and I was his target. Neither my mother nor father could ever love a child like me. To my father I was something to kill and to my mother I was another slave."

Saya noticed that some of the pictures on the walls had been scratched off to wall. "Why are some these like this?" she asked placing her hand on one image that had been scratched off. "That's symbolizes when someone didn't belong in the family," he explained. Saya looked up and saw one that had Hagi's name under the image but the face had been scratched off. "My mother did that after I ran away when I was two," he said noticing what caught her eye. "Where did you go?" she asked, "To my uncle's," he said, "I was always welcomed at his home. He was my father's older brother."

Saya looked at him. He had no love from his mother or father. He was all alone without anyone to love him. She was surprise that he wasn't crazy like one of Diva's chevaliers Karl. Karl had gone crazy with the desire to be loved by someone. If Diva wouldn't give him the love he desired then he had turned to Saya. His desire to be loved drove him to the edge turning him into a madman. Saya couldn't count how many times that Karl had tried to kill her for the love he solely desired. Now she learned that her own chevalier didn't have love as a child. That made her heart ache more so than her father's death.

Wait, Hagi did have love. Saya realized that she had given him love. She had turned to him as a person not a slave or something to kill. She had given him a home and place to call his home. He had said once that she was his home and that wherever she went as long he had her by his side, he was home. She remembered how hearing him say that made her feel. She truly deeply loves him. Saya had fallen in love with him for as long as she could remember. Hagi had given her something return. He had given her a friend, a brother, a place where she felt that she belonged. Around him; her whole world was whole.

Having him by her side was something that she wouldn't trade for in the world. Her moments with Hagi were something special. Even now this moment was special to both of them. Hagi stepped toward her. She stood there waiting for him to wrap his arms around her and embrace her. He stopped and turned his head. "What am I doing?" he whispered. He turned to her. She waited but nothing happened. If he won't do anything then she would. She walked toward him. He waited to see what his queen was planning.

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. _Hagi I will always love you, _she thought looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and placed her head on his chest. How she wished that they could stay like this forever. "Am I interrupting?" said a voice from the door way. They turned and saw Solomon standing there smiling the two lovers as if they were a thing of the past. "Mood eye spend me," he said, "He wants to have a word with you Hagi." Hagi nodded. Solomon walked off. The two of them pulled away.

"I have to see what Mood eye wants," he said pushing a band off of her face and behind her ear. "Alright," she said sadly. She really wanted to have more time with him but Mood eye wasn't the kind to allow it when something came up. Hagi kissed her forehead. "We will have our time together soon," he said, "I promise you that my queen." She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. Saya felt like she was flowing into the wind with Hagi at her side. The feeling stopped when their parted.

"You wanted to see me?" said Hagi as he stepped into the room. "Yes," Mood eye replied, "I've gone over the lesson plan for Saya." "So soon?" Hagi asked pouring tea into two cups. "Yes," Mood eye replied taking one of the cups from the small table in the corner. "You will be her teacher since you are the most talented one here and you are her chevalier. The girl also trusts you with her life. I will teach her things myself as well but you will take the role as her main teacher."

"So, for that reason you put Saya in my hands," said Hagi before taking sip of tea. "Yes well," said Mood eye, "Saya is your queen after all and why not?" Hagi looked at him. "The girl trusts you more so than her own family since you two share the same history. You're a big place of all this as she is." "I am merely Saya's servant that's all. It's my duty to protect and service her." Mood eye rounded his eyes well what he could anyway.

"The girl seems to have feels for you. That much I can tell old friend. You mean the world to her and I can imagine how her world would be if you're not in it." "I had too many to drink as usual old friend," Hagi replied. Mood eye laughed. "I like I always say you're a devil, Hagi," he said, "You always could read people like a book." "You know the reason for that," Hagi replied placing the cup his hand down onto the small table.

"When should we start her training?" "In a week from now," "A week?" "Yes, that should give us enough to prepare for it." "I see, so a week, then?" Mood eye nodded. Hagi looked into the hall. Diva was walking around the halls. She was looking for something. Hagi knew what that was. Saya stepped out of the family history room. Diva smiled when she saw her sister and pulled her into the kitchen. "Sisters, huh?" said Mood eye, "If only they knew, right?" Hagi said nothing. Kai and Riku walked the room where Hagi and Mood eye were chatting. Hagi never told them about his involved in this and wanted to keep it that way.

Saya walked up the stairs. Mood eye and the others were turning in for the night. Saya looked for an empty room to sleep in. she saw Hagi leaning against near a door. She walked toward him. She looked at the door. The name on the door read "_Melody_". "This was my little sister's room," he said, "It's also the best room in the house." He pulled the door open and gestured to her to go inside. She stepped into the room.

He was right about it being the best room in the house. The room was covered in pink wallpaper, pink curtains on the window and around the bed. It looked like the usual room from the eighteenth century. "This will be your room, Saya," he said. "You're giving this to me?" she said facing him. "Yes," he replied, "It suits you." She brushed. "Thank you, Hagi," she said. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied with a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He chuckled as she hugged him like a little girl hugging their older brother. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. The bed was so soft, softer than the one she had in her room back in Okinawa. Saya had never so happy than to be in her chevalier's arms. He gently laid her on her back. She kissed his lips and pulled him onto the bed. He chuckled as she did so.

Saya held him close. Hagi wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "So, what did Mood eye want?" she asked. He knew that she would ask that. "Just to talk," he replied, 'Nice try," she said, "Really what is it?" "To decide who will teach you magic," he replied quickly. "Oh," she replied, "And whose is my teacher?" "Mood eye has agreed to teach you something and I'll be teaching everything else." "You know magic?" she asked surprised.

"My mother was a witch," he replied. "oh," she said feeling bad for bring it up. He chuckled. How could he ever be mad or upset with her? He loved her too much. Saya was everything to him. Nothing could change how he feels for her. "Hagi," she whispered, "Will you tell me more about your past?" she asked. "If that is what you wish," he replied quickly. "What do you want to know?" "What was your father? Was he a wizard?" "No," he replied hiding the coldness as his father appeared into his mind.

"He wasn't, but he wasn't human." "What was he?" "A wolf," that answer surprised her completely. "I'm part werewolf and magical being," he said, "Both of my parents were pure-bloods. I was an accident. They both got drunk one night and that's I came to be." "I'm glad that you were born," she said smiling snuggling closer to him. "I love you so much," He smiled at her words. "I love you so very much," he replied.

_So that wolf in my dream was really Hagi's wolf half, _she thought to herself. "My father had killed many half-breeds before my time," he explained, "and….." he shifted out of her arms and sat up on the bed. She looked up at him. Could he show her the truth of his father and the Devil lord? He pulled up his sleeve; revealing a mark similar to the one on her wrist. She looked at it. "Where did that come from?" she asked nervously.

"My father worked for the Devil lord," he said, "This is his mark. I have to bare it since I'm my father's son." She sat up and touched the mark. It was like a tattoo. "He wants me to join him since am I the son of the Black fang," he said. "You won't, won't you?" she asked fearful of losing the only man she ever loves to the enemy. "No," he answered, "Because, I have no reason to join him. I have you here." They lay back down onto the bed.

She snuggled close to him. "Promise me that you won't join him," she said holding his shirt tightly. "I promise to always remain by your side," he replied, "I will never betray you, Saya." That made her feels better. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The twilight shined through the window of the room. They rolled over to where he was on top. Their lips parted but as soon as they parted their lips connected.

Kai groaned as he sat in the kitchen with Riku, Anshel, James, Nathan and Solomon. Hagi had said about showing Saya her room and he hasn't come back yet. Solomon had an idea but kept it to himself. Hagi came down the stairs after ten minutes but to Kai it felt like hours waiting for him. "What the hell man?" he cried, "We've been waiting for you!" "I had to put Saya to bed," Hagi replied sitting down in a chair. "Whatever," Kai moaned. Riku giggled at his two "brothers".

"Let's continue," said Anshel standing up. "First thing first is the discussion of the queens safely." That was chevaliers could think about was their queen's safely, but for Hagi; his mind was on Saya's happiness. "With new enemy a foot," he continued, "I think that we bring back Karl." 'Hell no," Kai cried out jumping to his feet. "That man a psychopath and he has it out for Saya. No way!" Riku nodded. "I agree with them," said Hagi. "Karl is too dangerous for Diva's safely," said James, as usual Diva was the only concern he had.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned and saw Joel coming down. "My apologizes," he said, "I couldn't but over hear the current discussion." "Hey Joel," said Kai smiling. "What is it Joel-san?" asked Riku. "I remembered something that wasn't written in the diary," he said sitting down next to Riku. "And that is?" asked Anshel. "Well," said Joel, "It was before Diva was locked in the tower, correct?" "What are you talking about?" asked James his arms crossed. "Yes please share with us," said Nathan showing interest in what the young leader of Red Shield had to say.

"While the first Joel was looking for a place to lock up Diva," he began, "The two shared a room together for a while. From what I've heard from my family was that one night a figure stepped onto the grounds…." He looked into Anshel's eyes. "The figure approached the twins. He leaned over Diva and tried to kill her but a light flashed spending the figure back into the wall. The figure tried it again and the same thing happened." "How many times did that figure tried it?" Kai asked. "Only twice," Joel replied before continuing where he left off.

"The figure turned its attention on Saya and tried to kill her but a light formed into a woman. The woman stood in front of Saya. The figure now had only child in mind to kill. The woman had long golden hair and blue eyes. She was there to protect Saya from the figure. The figure attacked the woman then went for the baby. As the figure tried to kill her; a light flashed and the figure dropped die to the floor." "I know of what you were speaking of," said Anshel making a fist. "Saya had saved Diva and herself that day."

"The figure," said Kai, "So who was it?" "Devil lord," said Hagi, "Only he could be affected by Saya's power like that. He tried to kill the two queens when they were in their mother's womb and then again when they were born." The room fell silence. "You have a point," said Anshel to Hagi. "If that was the same man that tried to kill in the past, it would make sense." "Nichan," said Riku to Kai. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Then we have to protect Saya and Diva too. They're a part of our family and I'm not going to let them do this alone." "Me either," said Riku nodding. Solomon smiled at the two boys.

"They are determined," he said looking to Hagi. "They keep it in mind that they are a family and use their bond they've built to help them when they need do." "I see," said Solomon, "They're driven by that bond." Nathan laughed. "True family men," he said, "I've never seen a family so close but this one." Joel nodded in agreement. Hagi sighed and turned to Kai and Riku. "Saya will need your help now more than ever," he said, "If there's one thing that the Devil lord can't stand its love." "Alright then," said Kai, "We'll do whatever it takes for our family. We'll do it together. The bond we built as a family."

Saya stood in front of a truck. "Ready?" Hagi asked. She held out her wand in front of her pointed at the truck. "Just open it," she replied. Hagi locked the lid and looked up at her again to be sure that she was ready. He lifted the lid of the truck and a large creature shot out from the truck. The creature stood on all fours. It growled showing its teeth. The creature launched itself into the air. Saya pointed her wand at its chest.

A red light shot out of her wand hitting the creature. The creature went backwards into the truck. Saya fell back herself. Hagi caught her before she hit the floor. "How was that?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet. "That was good," he said, "But you need to keep your feet on the floor when casting a spell." "Sorry about that," she said brushing realizing that his hand was on hers. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine," she replied.

He sighed and removed his hand from hers. She didn't want him to let go but now wasn't the time or place. The truck shook wildly. "Just was that anyway?" she asked. "A demon dog," Hagi replied placing a hand on the lid. "Demon dog?" she asked. He nodded. "They're well experienced killers. If you low your guard just for one second they'll attack like wolves." She looked at the truck as it shook violently. "Sometimes," he said, "You have to defect your enemy before they notice you coming." She nodded.

The demon dog wined as he sliced its face with his wolf-like claws. He was more open about his wolf side now that she knew. She had seen his wolf form. He looked like a normal wolf but much larger. (As big as the wolves on Twilight) She had learned that in his wolf form he needed to eat the fresh off of animals. Only in his wolf form though, she knew in his human appearance and chevalier form he only needed blood.

"I think that's enough for today," he said handing her a blood pack. She took it from him. She drank from the pack like a juice pouch. Hagi spend the truck back where it was kept. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he replied facing her. "How does someone that's not of wolf blood become a werewolf?" "Why do you ask?" "No reason, I just wanted to know." "Only a pure-blood werewolf can do that." "So, you can't since you're a half-breed?" "Yes, I'm afraid," "So, how does that happen?" "The werewolf has to bit a person but not kill them."

"To change them into a werewolf?" "Yes, that's how it works, however…." "However what?" "There is a way to prevent that change." "How?" "A half-breed must bit that person before they completely changed." "So, if I got bite then you would have to bit me? To stop the transformation?" "Yes, if you got bite then I would have to bit you to save you." "What if, I didn't want to be saved?" "Saya, why would you want to be a werewolf?" "That way I can be with you." He looked at her confused. "I heard Mood eye and the others talking," she said looking away. "They said that we can't be together since I'm a chiropteran and you're a werewolf." "That was how it would be," he said.

"But however," he said, "Since I am your chevalier. There is no need for you to worry about us not being together. You changed into a chiropteran and now we are tied together forever." He touched her cheek. "I promise that no one will ever take you away from me and I promise that no one will separate us." He placed his forehead against hers. "You have nothing to fear. I will be with you always." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. "You know that not getting anything done," said a voice. They turned around and saw Solomon in the doorway. "I'm just saying, but please don't stop on my count." So such for romance, Saya groaned. How many times did Solomon have to interrupt? All she wanted was alone time with her man but he wasn't making that easy. "What now?" she asked knowing that only meant he wanted something. "Sakrai's looking for you and Diva," he replied. Saya walked passed him.

Saya stepped into the living room. She saw Diva and Sakrai sitting there talking. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried as she saw Saya coming into the room. "So, how did you know that I was looking for you?" asked Sakrai. "Solomon," Saya replied annoyed, "Diva, can you keep your chevaliers on a leash or something." "Did he ruin another romance moment between you and Hagi again?" Diva asked. Saya nodded.

Diva giggled. Saya groaned. Sakrai sighed. "Well anyway," she said, "The reason I called for you both is because I have something give you." "HUH?" said the twins. "These are items that your parents left for you two." "What?" asked Diva. "For you Diva they left this," Sakrai replied handing her a small box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. Diva ripped it off. "Huh?" she said holding up a golden locket. "That has a picture of your parents inside. Saya held up a sliver locket. "Oh," she said studying the locket.

"There are something else they've left behind for you," said Sakrai. She handed them both two more presences. Diva opened hers first. She looked down at a flute with written on it. "That was your father's favorite. He was very talented." Diva tried the flute. Saya smiled as her sister played beauty. "Looks Diva has your father's talent for music," said Sakrai. "Now Saya," she said turning to Saya. "It's your turn." "Come on Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Open yours." Saya opened her gift from her parents.

Her eyes widen and jaw dropped to the floor. A katana with a L shaped near the halt. The halt was a dark green. "Blood Fang,' said Sakrai, "That was your mother's katana." Saya studied the weapon. _This is just like my old katana, _she thought. "That's all what your patents left for you," said Sakrai smiling. "Oh before I forget…..that katana allows the user to use magic. In other words; it's like a big long wand," she said then walked away. Leaving Saya and Diva to their gifts. They had no idea how useful those gifts would be.


	10. Chapter 10, fame has a price

**The bond we had built as a family**

Chapter 1, two brothers and one sister

Kai looked out at the horizon from the ship. He wondered if anyone could feel his pain. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder saw a small boy with brown hair and dark eyes dressed like he was from the nineteenth century. The boy smiled at him. "Hey nichan," said the boy walking toward him. Kai faked a smile. "Hey Riku," he replied smiling. Riku walked to the edge of the ship and looked out to the sea.

Kai watched this little boy for a moment before turning back to the sea. "Hey nichan," said Riku breaking the silence between them. "Yeah?" Kai asked, "Have you seen Hagi?" asked Riku. Kai looked at him. "Isn't he with Saya? Like always?" Kai asked him. Riku shook his head. "Neechan's looking for him," Riku replied. That was odd. Usually Hagi was with Saya all the time. Kai looked over at his little brother.

"Saya's looking for him?" he asked, Riku nodded looking out the sea. Kai turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" Riku asked his big brother. Kai stopped and turned his head smiling at him. "I'm going to talk to Saya for a bit," he said then turned and walked off. "Okay," Riku's voice followed him the hall. Kai didn't why but he felt like he had to talk with Saya about some things.

"Hagi," Kai heard a voice calling from the end of the hall. "Hagi, Hagi, Hagi, where are you?" the voice had gotten louder as he continued. He knew that voice all too well. Kai had come to a corner and jolted back against the wall. A girl with short dark hair and brown eyes was looking around for someone. "Hagi," she called, "Now, where did he disappear to?" she asked looking to the night sky. "I'm surprise you have to call 'im more than once," said a round dark skinned man who came from the other corner.

"Oh, Louis-san," said the girl, "Have you seen Hagi anywhere?" "No," he replied, "I'm surprise; usually he's right by your side, Saya." Kai made a fist as he listened in. "I know," said Saya, "That's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Kai could hear the worry in her voice. Kai barely knows Hagi but from what Kai knew; Hagi was always by Saya's side. So why wasn't he now?

Louis walked passed Saya and stopped in front of Kai. "Ya know," he said looking Kai in the eye. "If you want talk to your sister, Kai. Now's the best chance to so." "Whatever," Kai replied turning his head. Louis sighed and walked off. Kai watched him before turning the corner. "Ah," "EEK," Kai rubbed his head and saw that he had run into Saya. "Kai," she said surprised to see him. "Yo," Kai replied to her. Saya looked down at her feet. Since the incident with Riku; the two of them never really talked.

Mostly because; Saya felt that it was her fault that Riku was stick as a fourteen year old forever and Kai didn't know what do to in this kind of situation. "I…." Kai said looking away from his little sister. "I heard that you were looking for Hagi." Saya looked at him before speaking; "Where did you hear that?" she asked. "Riku," Kai replied rubbing the back of his head. "Oh," she said looking down again. Kai looked at her. Saya had a hard time in the past the last thing she needed was feeling guilty for what happened with their little brother. Kai felt responsible for forcing her to change him.

Kai was upset and wasn't thinking when he begged Saya. He felt bad about the fact that Riku and Saya would live on without him there to protect them. "Saya, I…." he said but Saya shook her head."Forget it,' she said smiling at smiling him. Kai knew that was forced. Then they heard footsteps coming toward them. They looked to the hall. Riku appeared from the shadowy hall. He smiled at them. Both Kai and Saya forced a smile.

"Did you find Hagi yet?" Riku asked his sister. Saya shook her head. Kai looked down at the hall. Hagi had to be nearby somewhere. He never leaves Saya's side. Riku groaned as he looked at them. "Nichan," he said to Kai who nodded. "Yeah," said Kai, "Let's find him." "Huh?" said Saya looking at Kai. "Wait," she said waving her hands in the air. "You guys don't have to do that." "Why not?" Riku asked looking up at Saya. Kai placed a hand on her head. "Huh?" she said looking up at her older brother.

"You know, you can't do everything on your own," he said, "Even in situations like this." Riku nodded smiling agreeing with his big brother. "Riku and I are here too, ya know." Saya looked at her two brothers. How many times were they coming to get in harm's way for her? Saya had tried so hard to keep them safe but instead end up hurting them. Kai had lost his only brother to the enemy and had him replaced by a mindless servant to Saya. Riku will forever remain the same age because of her.

Why did they try so hard just to protect her? Saya had giving everything her all and this is how everything ended up. Her older brother would die alone when his life span ended and Riku wouldn't be able to expense the taste of food or sleep ever again 'cause of what she had done to him, but yet. The two didn't stop caring for her, even now they would always be there when she needed them.

Saya smiled at her brothers. "Just don't forget that, Okay?' said Kai smiling. "Kay," she replied smiling. Riku grabbed both their hands and dragged them to the deck of the ship. The sound of beautiful music filled their ears. The three siblings stopped in their tracks and looked over their shoulders. A young man with light blue eyes and long dark hair sat in a chair with a cello against his body. His right hand was covered in bandages.

Saya smiled as her eyes landed on this charming man. "There he is," said Riku smiling. Saya nodded smiling. Kai watched Saya and this man. The man had stopped playing he had sensed their presence. He gently placed the instrument in itself case. "Aw, I wanted to hear more," Riku moaned. "That's all you get," said Kai putting Riku's head into a headlock. "Ow, hey," Riku cried as Kai ruffed his hair. "Kai-nichan, that hurts." Saya laughed at the two brothers. The young man walked toward her.

He looked at the two brothers who were wresting now. "Hey Hagi," said Saya still laughing. Hagi nodded to her. "Where were you today?" she asked, "Didn't you hear me calling you?" "I'm sorry, Saya," he said bowing his head in disappointment for not being near his so called "queen". "I had I needed to do," he replied, "Practicing?" she asked looking at him. "Partly," he answered watching the two boys play fighting.

Saya glanced at him. The moment Hagi turned to look at her; she turned away quickly. For some reason, she felt so strange around Hagi more so than any other boys. She didn't know how to descript it but she always felt so attracted to him. A brush appeared on her cheeks. "Saya?" said Hagi, "are you alright?" he gotten closer, that just made it worse for her. His breath on her face. "I'm….fine," she replied looking away still brushing.

Riku had jumped onto Kai's back and was getting a piggyback ride. "You're heavy man," Kai said teasing Riku. "Am not!" Riku replied as Kai carried him toward Saya and Hagi. Saya smiled at them. Riku waved to them. Saya giggled and waved back. Hagi watched her do so. He glanced over at the boys who were walking toward them. They have done so much for Saya. Hagi was grateful to them that but felt a little jealous. Saya has been spending such of her time with them that Hagi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Hagi looked Saya who waving to the boys and then at the boys. Kai laughed as Riku had said something that he found funny. Saya walked toward them. Hagi felt alone with Saya's memory gone and only knowing these boys forgetting their time together. It hurt him so; his only reason to live was gone. Saya had no idea how much of an effect she had and still does on him. He watched the three siblings.

These boys were important to Saya and because of that; Hagi would do whatever it took to protect these boys. Riku climbed off of Kai's back and stood between his siblings smiling. Saya wrapped her arms around Riku's neck and Kai placed a hand on his head. Hagi looked at Riku. He was young, too young. He was now a chevalier; the same as Hagi. That meant his job was to make Saya's wants, needs and desires become reality.

"HEY!" a voice called out front the sky deck above them. Kai, Saya and Riku all looked up and saw Louis. "TIME TO EAT! COME AND IT!" "SURE THING!" Kai shouted back. He turned to his siblings. "Hungry?" he asked. Riku shook his head. Saya's stomach growled. She held it in embarrassment. Kai and Riku laughed as she brushed. "That solves that," he said still laughing. "Let's go eat," he said to Saya. "Right," she replied smiling. "I'm gonna hang with Hagi," said Riku. "Oh, no you don't," said Kai grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt and pulled him back toward him. Riku groaned.

"Oh, Kai let 'im," said Saya, "I'm sure Hagi doesn't mind." She turned to Hagi. "Do You?" "No, I don't mind," answered Hagi coolly. Kai groaned and let go of Riku. "Fine," he said, "Just don't get into trouble while we're gone. Got me?" "We're on a ship," said Riku, "How much trouble could I possibility get?" "A lot," said Kai and Saya as they walked off. Saya looked over her shoulder at Hagi and Riku. She smiled and continued walking. _Hagi won't let Riku get into trouble, _she thought having complete trust in Hagi.

Saya ate a truck load. Kai laughed as he watched her. "Geez, Saya," he said, "You eat more than a wrester." Saya stopped, her chopsticks in the air with pork hanging down between them. "Shut up, Kai," she said before going back to eating. Kai just laughed until Saya kicked him under the table. Kai looked out the window. "Remember?" he said, "Huh?" said Saya looking up at him. "When we first started school together?" How could she not? An annoyed looked crossed her face.

That was before people knew that Kai had a little sister. Saya was new to school. She didn't have a single friend until she met Kaori. She never told Kaori that Kai was her big brother. No one knew that. "Remember?" said Kai once more. "When people found out that you were my little sister?" "I'm not that little, Kai," Saya groaned. Kai laughed as he remembered that day. Saya remembered that too. She was cornered a group high schoolers from a rival school. Being the new kid in Okinawa wasn't fun.

She didn't know a single person and worse of all; she was about to get a rough welcome. Kai and his buddies were nearby the alleyway Saya was in. when Kai saw the group he thought that they just messing around with one of their own but when he saw Saya. He got so mad. Kai had grown to love his little sister and now he wanted to protect her from those ass holes. Kai took a bat that he carried to one of their heads.

After beating them a bloody mess; Kai had in front of his buddies "Stay away from my little sister!" Saya was grateful to her older brother for saving her. Soon, word had spend that Saya was Kai's little sister. Some students stopped both Kai and Saya and asked if it was true. Both Kai and Saya replied smiling and nodding. Riku even got stopped and asked about Saya being his older sister. Riku just smiled and nodded.

Mao, a friend of Kai's; was jealous that there was a girl living with him in his house. Saya counted how many times the girls at their school would give her death glares. Kai had no idea on how she treated after that. The girls were jealous and the boys backed off. Saya was relieved that finally she wasn't picked on by everyone; just because she was new. Kai checked the clock on the wall.

It was 6:00 at night. "Better check on, Riku and then head for bed," he said, "What ya say?" "Sure," said Saya standing up to her feet. "Alright," said Kai, "Let's go." They stepped out the kitchen. Kai and Saya walked side by side. Kai's hands in his pockets. Saya walked next to him. She grabbed his arm. "What is it?" he asked looking at her. "Thanks, Kai," she said. "Hn?" said Kai confused but then smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied looking straight ahead. Saya smiled and held his arm the whole time.

When Kai and Saya got to the sky deck; Riku was sitting in the corner. Saya looked around for Hagi. She saw looking out at the ocean. "HEY!" Kai called to his little brother. Riku popped up when he heard his brother call. Kai was waving to him. Riku smiled and waved back. Saya walked away from Kai and toward Hagi. Hagi looked over at her. "Has he been sitting there all this time?" she asked looking over at Riku and Kai. "Pretty, much," Hagi replied as he looked to the ocean. "I really don't know anything, do I?" Hagi glanced over at her. Saya turned her head away brushing.

"It won't be long until you can remember everything," he replied, "I Thought you might say that," she said sadly and then sighed as she placed her arms on the rail and laid her head down on her arms. "How long I wonder," she said placing her hand under her chin as she looked out into the ocean. Kai and Riku were wresting in the background. Saya ignored them. Hagi watched her carefully. "You will know," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, I will know Saya." She looked at him.

She sighed as she shook her head. "I just wish that I don't have to fight," she said and then turned to Kai and Riku. "So that way we could be a real family." "Saya," said Hagi, she lightly pushed his hand away. "Sometimes," she said, "I wish things were different." She turned and walked away. Hagi watched her. That was one wish he couldn't grant. Kai and Riku playfully wrested passed Saya. She grabbed them both of their coaler. "I think that's enough for today," she said acting like their mother.

"Yeah," said Kai c catching Saya's eye. "You okay?" he asked standing up. "Yeah," she replied giving him a faked smile. Kai sighed, he knew that was forced. Riku stood up and looked at his sister. "Time for bed," said Kai putting a hand on both Riku and Saya's shoulder. The three walked off leaving Hagi behind. Hagi watched them walk away. He squeezed the rail. He too wish that things were different between him and Saya.

Saya lied on her bed. She turned to her side. Riku was up still and didn't plan on going to sleep. Kai was asleep so she won't disturb him. She heard the door open. She glanced out the corner of her eye. Hagi had stepped in and closed the door softly behind. "Saya," he said quietly. She didn't reply. That was fine; he knew that she was awake. He sat down on the empty bed across hers. He pulled out his cello and began to play. Saya clanked her teeth together. She didn't want to sleep. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in her head. _"You can never live amount humans. You won't mean to." _She squeezed the corner of the pillow. The image faded from her mind.

"Saya," said Hagi, had stopped playing and was now at her bed side. She looked over at him. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya sat up on the bed. "I was just….." she looked down at her covers before finished speaking. "I was just thinking about what Solomon had said to me that the Zoo." She glanced over at Hagi. He expense didn't but his eyes were full with rage. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Saya," he said, "Solomon, had no right to say the things he did to you." He took her hand into his. "He has no knowledge of the real you." "The real…Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Kai and Riku know the real you but they don't know you well enough. They know you as their sister that's the real Saya." She glanced into his eyes. They were sincere and full with affection. "Solomon may think his under stands the humans but he lacks the knowledge that you have of humans." Her face lighted up a bit.

"Kai and Riku will always be by your side and so will I." her heart began to race. If only he knew just how he made her feel. "Solomon may try and understand you but the truth is that you have that really do have people understand you." He let of her hand then placed his hand on her cheek. "It all depends on who you trust and what you believe." She looked at his hand from the corner of her eye. "That's all that matters, Saya." He let go of her cheek and moved to the door. "Sleep now," he said his hand on the door handle.

"I must check on Riku." He opened the door and stepped out. Before he closed the door; he heard Saya say "Thank you….Hagi…" he didn't turn his head to her. He tried to hide the smile that formed on his face. He closed the door. He looked out the corner of his eye at her. She lied back down and fell asleep as her mind was cleared thanks to him. Hagi felt like there some use for him after all. Kai wasn't the only one that could make Saya feel at ease.

Riku had escaped his and Kai's room without Kai noticing him. He looked up at the moon. He held out his hand to the moon. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He turned and smiled. Hagi appeared from the hallway. "Where's Saya-neechan?" Riku asked, "She's asleep," Hagi replied. "Oh," said Riku sadly. "Hey, Hagi," Hagi looked down at his "little brother". "Why does Kai-nichan and Saya-neechan act so strange lately?" Saya and Kai had acted differently after Riku's transformation into a chevalier.

"It's nothing," Hagi replied. Riku looked disappointed. He looked up at the moon. "I wonder what I can do to help," he said thinking aloud. "Just be you," Hagi replied looking out at the sea. Hagi squeezed the rail. "Hagi," said Riku. Hagi looked down. "What kind of relationship did you have with neechan?" he asked. "I was…." He stopped. What was he to Saya back when it was just two of them? "I have served Saya since I was four years younger than you, Riku," he said, "Oh," said Riku, "But weren't you guys friends or something?" "No," Hagi replied, "I was brought to Saya's home to serve her, nothing more." Riku didn't like that answer. "Well," he said, "I don't like that idea.'

Hagi looked down at Riku's smiling face. "What makes you say that?" he asked the boy. "Well," said Riku smiling. "I've seen you and neechan together and I can tell that there's more than just being a servant. I can tell that neechan sees you as a friend." Hagi shook his head. "You're wrong," he said, "I am Saya's servant, nothing more." Riku slicked out his below lip. Hagi turned to the sea. If only Riku understand his place as a chevalier and Saya's long time servant. Riku was Saya's brother because she believed it to be true.

Kai and Riku were Saya's only family and Hagi was her only servant. "A shooting star!" Riku cried out as a shooting star shot through the night sky. He closed eyes and made a wish. Hagi watched him do so. What a childish thing to do but Riku was still young. "I wish…." He stared, "That Kai-nichan, Saya-neechan and I can go home soon," said Riku. He opened his eyes and smiled at Hagi. "Oh, and Hagi too," he finished. Hagi was caught off guard. Why would this boy wish that for him? Riku barely knew him.

Riku had grown on Hagi. He was amused by the boy actions. Riku was truly worth protecting. He was the "little brother" that Hagi never had. Riku always tried to include Hagi in everything he did with Kai and Saya, mostly with Saya. Riku turned and walked off leaving Hagi alone. Hagi glanced at the boy's back. Why would Riku care for someone he barely knew? What was it that he liked about Hagi? Hagi always kept to himself but this boy was trying to reach out for him. Riku believed there more between Saya and Hagi than Hagi was telling him.

Diva lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling. An image or her sister appeared in her mind. Since she had run into Saya at the Zoo, she couldn't get her older sister out of her mind and the little boy she called Riku. What was their relationship? Diva sat up on the bed. "Solomon," she said. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached her from the darkness. "Yes? Diva?" he asked placing his hand over his heart and bowed. Diva stood up and walked toward him. She grabbed his coaler and pulled it down.

She bit down on his neck. Solomon stood still as his queen fed. Diva pulled away from him. "Why do we have to fight Saya-neesama?" she asked. Solomon pulled up his coaler. "It is Amshel-niisan orders," he replied. Diva crossed her arms. Ever since seeing her sister, Diva was different. She didn't drink from humans but on animals instead. She orders and demand for packs of blood. Solomon watched his queen as she walked around the room. Diva barely slept her meeting with her older sister.

"Diva," said Solomon, "Are you alright?" Diva looked at him. Her blue eyes full with wonder if her sister's life with the humans. "I want…." She looked out the window. "I want to see my sister again and Riku too." Solomon sighed and turned his head away from her. "You know that's not allowed without Amshel's permission," he said, "I don't need his permission," Diva snapped, "I want to see my sister now!" she bashed to the floor leaving small cracks. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Diva walked over to him. Solomon dares not to look at her. She turned his head. "Please, Solomon," she begged, "I want to speak with my darling older sister." Solomon sighed once again. His queen was asking for trouble. He knelt down and lifted her up into his arms. _Forgive me niisan, _he thought before taking off into the air. Diva wrapped her arms around his neck as they leapt from roof top to roof top.

Saya would on the Red Shield's ship/headquarters. No double in Solomon's mind so was Hagi and her new younger chevalier Riku. Solomon had not seen Saya's human family therefore did he really think they would be welcomed by them? He knew the moment the Red Shield saw Diva; they would try to kill her but Diva was willing to risk everything just to see her only sister. Why did Diva want to see Saya so badly? Diva tried to kill Saya and Saya tried to kill Diva. So what was Diva's reason? So many questions filled Solomon's mind as they headed to the Red Shield headquarters.  
"Diva," he said suddenly, "Hn?" said Diva glaring at him. "Why do you want to see Saya?" he asked. Diva looked away from him. "Diva?" he asked concerned. "I want to…." She looked sad for some reason. "I don't why," she said, "Hn?" said Solomon looking at her. "I just felt like it," she replied, "Just as easy as that." "Well," he said, "If you think it's right then I'm fine with it." Diva looked at his charming face. "I am your chevalier after all," he said smiling at her. Diva looked away from him.

Chapter 2, the unexpected visit from the evil twin

Saya stood at the top of the ship. The sun shined high in the sky. Kai and Riku at the lower part of the sky deck playing catch. She watched them with a smile on her face. Hagi stood behind her. "HEY!" Kai screamed laughing. Hagi looked at Saya's back. She was holding back the laugher as Riku tackled Kai down to the wooden floor of the ship. "Saya,' said a voice from behind her. She turned around to Hagi.

Before he could speak a man with blonde hair dressed in a black suit approached her with Louis behind him. "David-san?" said Saya, "What is it?" David looked at Saya and then down at the two boys. "Saya," he said, "We need to talk." "Huh?" she said, "What for?" "Joel and I had discovered something in the diary," he said, "But we can't understand it. I was ordered by Joel to show it to you." "Huh?" said Saya, her face lighted up.

David held out the old book. Saya took it. Hagi walked toward her. Saya looked down at the diary and opened it. She saw strange writing on one page. Voices began to ring in her head as she read the writing. It wasn't the first Joel or any other Joel's writing. An image of a man with pale white skin snake-like face, yellow eyes like a chiropteran's, bony fingers and wearing a dark clack. He stood there glaring at her. _"Saya Otonashi," _he said as he appeared before. _"You will die by my hand." _He pointed a black stick at her face.

The image vanished as a green light shot out the end of the stick pointed at her nose. Saya felt herself flying backwards. The diary flew out of her hands. She sidled across the wooden floor. The man stood over her. His eyes looked deep into hers. "Saya," he said but when he vanished Hagi was standing over her. "Saya," he said as she sat up. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Saya looked around for the man but he wasn't here.

Sweat went down her forehead. "What was that?" asked Louis, "I don't know," said David, "but let's Julia have a look." Hagi knelt down at Saya's side. "Are you alright?" he asked. Saya nodded confused. "I'm fine, Hagi," she replied, "What happened?' Hagi asked. "I don't know," she answered, "I was just reading the diary and…." The diary! Saya looked at the diary that was lying open on the floor.

Louis picked up the diary careful and carried it back to Joel's office. David looked at Saya scanning for any signs of what had happened. "Get her to Julia," he said to Hagi. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms. She brushed as she fell into his chest face first. He carried her to the ship's clinic. She looked up at him. "Hagi," she said, Hagi looked down at his queen. "Don't tell Kai or Riku," she said, "I don't want to worry them." "If that is what you wish," he replied coolly. Saya looked down at her hands.

Julia rolled to her computer to the brain monitor attracted to Saya's forehead. "Hmm," she said reading the brain waves. "You seem to be perfectly normal for you." Saya looked over at her. "Julia-san," she said, "What do you think happened?' "I'm not sure Saya," Julia replied, "That's something I should be asking you." Saya looked up at the ceiling. Hagi leaned against the wall near the door. Julia went back to her computer.

"Saya," she said breaking the silence. Saya looked over to Julia. "What happened when you read the text in the diary? Can you remember?' "A little bit," Saya replied looking up at the ceiling. Hagi made a fist. The image of the man appeared in her mind again. _"I'm going to kill you, Saya Otonashi. You and your little sister will die my hand," _he said pointing the black stick at her face again. Julia checked the brain monitor again.

She jumped to her feet. "Saya's going into shack!" she cried out. Hagi ran to Saya's side as Julia quickly dialed David's number. "On hold, Saya," she said, "I'll see how I can do." Hagi held Saya's hand tightly. Saya stared at the man as he pointed his black wand at her face. He shouted something but she couldn't understand. A green light shot out the wand at her, spending her flying. _"SSSSAAAAYYYYAAAA!" _a voice screamed in her ear as the light hit her body. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

Kai sat in the meeting room with David and Louis. Riku sat next to his brother. "Where's neechan?" Riku asked looking around the room. Kai was getting impatient waiting for David to speak. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!" he shouted, "WHEN WE COULD BE HANGING OUT WITH SAYA!" "Clam down," said David clammily. Louis was typing on his laptop. David's cell phone began to ring. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Julia," he said, "What is it?"

The sound of her voice sounded like something was happening to Saya. "WHAT?" he shouted. Louis looked at him from his laptop. "Are you sure?" he asked as Kai glared at him. Riku looked up to David worried. Riku could sense something was wrong with his sister. He grabbed Kai's shirt. "What's wrong?" Kai asked looking down at Riku. Riku looked up at Kai with worry. "Saya is going into shack," David cried out to everyone in the room. "WHAT?" it was Kai's voice that echoed in the room. Riku jumped after Kai dashed out the door to the ship's clinic. David and Louis ran after the two boys.

Kai swung the door open making it slash into the wall. Hagi and Julia turned to him. "Kai," said Julia as he walked in. Kai's eyes fell on Saya lying on the bed. "Saya?" he said walking toward her. Hagi grabbed Kai's arm. "THE HELL MAN!" Kai yelled jerking his arm away. Hagi looked over at Saya. "Saya does not want you and Riku here right now," he replied turning to Kai. "THAT'S A LOT OF CRAP!" Kai shouted, "SAYA IS MY SISTER!" Riku, David and Louis came in. "Neechan?" said Riku as he saw his sister. He walked passed Kai toward Saya. Hagi placed a hand on his shoulder. Riku looked up at Hagi, who shook his head. Riku looked down disappointed once again.

Saya's eyes flew open. "Saya," said Kai as he and Riku ran to her side. "Kai? Riku?" she said when she saw them. "Hagi," she said looking over Kai's shoulder. Hagi walked toward his queen. "Are you alright?' he asked. Saya nodded. Julia sighed with relief. "Are you sure?" asked Kai. Saya nodded. Riku hugged his sister waist. Saya hugged him back. Kai wrapped his arms around both his younger siblings. Julia, Louis, David and Hagi all watched the three siblings. "So, what now?" asked Louis.

David looked at Saya. "We monitor Saya for the time being," he answered. Hagi looked at David. "What happened," said Hagi "Has never happened to her before." "What?" said Julia, "You sure?" she asked him. Hagi nodded. "Don't ever worry us like that again," Kai said ruffling Saya's hair. "Hey," she said laughing. Riku, Kai and Saya all laughed. Hagi watched Saya carefully. Then he turned to the door.

The sensation he felt was getting stronger and stronger as if it was getting closer. He took off out the door not drawing attention to himself. "Hey," said Riku looking around. "Where did Hagi go?" Kai and Saya looked to where Hagi had been standing. "Hagi?" said Saya but no reply. "Damn it," said Kai, "That bastard disappeared again." Then Saya and Riku sensed it. A presence heading for the ship. "What is it you two?' Kai asked realizing that something was up. Riku grabbed Saya's arm tightly.

"David-san," said Saya. David looked to her. "Take Kai and Riku and get out of here." "WHAT?" Kai shouted turning to his sister. "Kai," said Saya cutting him off. "Take care of Riku please. I promise I'll catch up soon." "Riku go with them and stay with Kai." Riku looked up at his sister and nodded. She hugged Riku and then Kai. "Saya?" said Kai, "Take care of our little brother Kai," said Saya before running out the door.

"HEY SAYA WAIT!" Kai shouted but Riku grabbed his shirt stopping him. Kai looked down at his little brother. Riku looked so afraid by something. Kai looked at David. David nodded and grabbed them both by the waist. Louis went to Joel's office. Julia ran to tell Dr. Collins from his studies. David placed Kai and Riku on a plane. Kai protested but David managed to get on. Riku held his brother's hand.

Saya finally catch up to Hagi who had stopped at the top of the ship. He tossed her katana at her. Saya caught the weapon in midair. Her eyes glow red. She stood beside her first chevalier. Then a figure landed into the ship in front of them. Saya saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Standing next to him was a girl that looked just like Saya but only her dark hair was longer and had blue eyes.

"Diva," said Saya pulling out her sword. "Saya-neesama," the girl replied. The young man stepped in front of Diva. "Solomon," Saya growled. Hagi got in front of Saya. Both chevaliers ready to protect their queens from the other. "Hagi," said Saya. Hagi looked over his shoulder and nodded. Solomon made his hand transform into a blue blade. The bandages around Hagi's right hand flew into the air.

Hagi's right hand was revealed to the world. His demonic hand reflected the sun from his claws. "Be careful," said Saya to Hagi. "I should be the one saying that to you," he replied. It wasn't meant to be funny. "Just be careful," she said, "I can't afford to lose you too." "The same for you, Saya," Hagi replied as he disappeared into the wind. Solomon did the same. The two chevaliers battled it out while their queens were about to battle themselves.

Saya noticed that Diva didn't have a weapon. That didn't matter since chiropterans could turn their whole body into a weapon. Diva walked toward Saya. Saya readied her katana. Diva placed a hand on Saya's cheek. "Huh?" said Saya. Diva looked so sad about something. She took Saya's weapon from her hands and tossed aside. "You won't be needing that," she said. Saya was confused. What was going? The last time the two twins saw each other; they tried to kill each other. Saya couldn't move.

"Solomon," said Diva, "That's enough!" Solomon stood by Diva. He was confused as well as Saya. Hagi appeared at Saya's side. Saya looked to him for the answer but he had nothing. She looked to Diva. "I want to call if truths," said Diva. "WHOA!" said Saya who was blown away by Diva's words. Solomon and Hagi were dumb founded. "You heard me," said Diva. Saya couldn't speak. "NEECHAN! HAGI!" a voice cried out. Saya span around. Riku was running toward them with Kai right behind him.

"KAI! RIKU!" Saya shouted. Now wasn't the time for this. Solomon appeared in front of Riku. "NOOO!" Saya shouted. Solomon swung blade at Riku's small body. "RIKUUUU!" Kai shouted. Blood flew into the air. Riku opened his eyes and saw Kai standing in front of him with Solomon's blade in his chest. "KKKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Saya cried out as her big brother fell to the floor. "KAI-NICHANNNNN!" Riku shouted as Kai fell to the floor. Hagi kicked Solomon in the stomach spending him flying.

"KAI!" Saya shouted running to her brother's side. Diva slapped Solomon in the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again!" she growled. Hagi knelt down and lifted Kai's head up to check his heartbeat. Saya and Riku got down at Kai's side. "Kai-nichan," Riku cried. "No, Kai," Saya cried out. Tears came out from both their eyes. Hagi watched the two younger siblings over their older brother's lifeless body.

Diva got down to her knees at Saya's side and wrapped her arms around her older sister. Saya looked at her younger sister. "Diva?" she said, "I'm sorry neesama," said Diva, "I only wanted for us to get along." Saya, Solomon, Riku and Hagi looked at Diva. Then Saya realized that Diva only wanted to make peace with her and she don't mean for this to happen to Kai or anyone that was important to her older sister.

"Neechan," said Riku. Saya looked to her little brother who nodded. He was willing to forgive Diva even though it was Diva doing that he became a chevalier to begin with. Then it hit Saya. She looked down at Kai. "Hagi," she said keeping her eyes on Kai. "Give me one of your draggers," she demanded. Diva, Solomon and Hagi knew what that meant. "Are you sure? Saya?" Hagi asked handing her a dragger.

"Saya-neesama," said Diva, "If you're going to be part of this family, Diva," said Saya, "Then, listen to your big sister." "Saya-neesama," said Diva surprised. "Saya-neechan," said Riku also surprised. She looked at Riku. "Riku," she said, "Do you want Kai to live?" "HUH?" said Riku, "You can do that?" Diva nodded. "Riku," said Saya, "If I do this then Kai will be like you and Hagi." Riku looked to Hagi who nodded to confirm it.

"Then do it," said Riku. Saya and Diva looked at him. "You did the same for me and Hagi. So why not? Besides, we can't let Kai-nichan die." "Riku," said Saya. Diva watched them. "He's our big brother," said Riku, "So you have to save. You just have to." Tears dripped down his face. "He's the only big brother I've ever had." Saya remembered when Riku was in the same situation as Kai was now.

"_Riku's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." _that what Kai had said about Riku and now Riku saying the same for Kai. What really got was what Riku said next. "Kai's the only brother I'll ever have in this world. Without him….." that made the matter worse. Saya could see Kai and Riku overlapping together as the same words came from their mouths. Saya nodded and cut her palm. _Kai, _she thought as she brought the blood to her lips. Hagi titled Kai's chin and gently opened his mouth.

Saya put her mouth over Kai's. She opened her mouth and let the blood slipped through her mouth and into Kai's. Riku and Diva watched their older sister. Solomon and Hagi watched the queen perform the blood share. Diva felt her heart pounding against her chest as she watched. Riku watched as color returned to Kai's body. Saya pulled away from Kai's mouth.

Kai opened his eyes. "Hagi, Solomon," Saya demanded. "Kai-nichan!" Riku cried out happily but he spoke too soon. Kai's body began to jerk back and forth as he let out a scream of pain. Solomon and Hagi held him down trying to get him hold still. "What's wrong with him?" Riku asked. Diva placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," she said, "its working, he'll be soon enough." Riku looked at Saya. She nodded.

_Kai please forgive for what I have done to you._

Chapter 3, Saya's third chevalier and a sister bond

Three days had passed since Saya had shared her blood with Kai. Kai was in a coma for the past three days. The Red Shield was getting use to Diva and Saya's alliance. Saya and Diva had become friends and true sisters. Riku already saw Diva as another older sister. Diva had told her other chevaliers of hers and Saya's alliance. They were against it at first but then found it hard to believe. Solomon had confirmed with his queen's actions.

Joel had apologized to Diva about what the first Joel had done to her and she apologized for the wrong she had caused everyone more importantly to Saya and Hagi for ruining our lives at the Zoo. Saya told her that it was behind them now and Hagi agreed. Solomon told Saya his feelings but Saya turned down him by saying that was someone else who had stolen her heart years ago. He was disappointed at first but got over it.

Nathan had made a play about Saya and Diva's life with their permission of course. James didn't let his guard down around Saya or the Red Shield but Diva said otherwise. Diva had Amshel destroy the Delta Project. The Red Shield become an organization to protect Saya and Diva along with their family from who's that would to them both harm. Riku enjoyed having another sister. He had grown to like Diva pretty quick. The day had finally come when the family would finally be complete.

Kai opened his eyes and he found himself in a bedroom lying on a bed. "Saya, Riku," he said as he sat up. He heard the door open. Hagi stepped in. "You're awake," he said placing a tray of tea on the nightstand. "What happened?" asked Kai holding his head. "The last thing I remember was…." The image came back to him. "SAYA AND RIKU?" he shouted turning to Hagi. "Are they…?" "They're fine," Hagi replied, "They're outside with Diva." "Diva?" said Kai coldly. Hagi knew that he would find out sooner or later.

"Yes," he said, "She and Saya made an alliance three days ago." "Three days?' said Kai, "How long have I been out?" "Three days," Hagi replied. "But…how?" "Saya gave you her blood." "Saya? Gave me her blood?" Hagi nodded handing him a cup of tea. "So I'm….?" Hagi nodded. "A chevalier, like Riku and I." Kai looked down at his hand. _Saya, Riku, _he thought. He looked out the window it was snowing.

He saw three figures playing in the snow. He knew two of them. Saya and Riku. Third one must be Diva. Kai stood up and fell forward. Hagi caught him. "Your body is not use its new form yet," he said sitting him on the bed. "Man," said Kai, "My body feels heavy." "It will pass soon enough," Hagi replied, "Take it from someone who knows." Kai took the cup from him. He took a slip. "Hey, this isn't tea," he said, "It's blood," Hagi replied tuning his cello. "You would be thirsty when you woke."

"Why? Help me?" Kai asked, "I've been an ass toward you." "True, you have," said Hagi putting the cello back in its case. "But, you're important to Saya and you help until you get use being a chevalier." Kai took another slip of blood and then glanced out the window. "I've been helping Riku as well," Hagi said, "You and Riku were the only family that allowed Saya into your home and for that I am grateful."

"Tell me something," said Kai. Hagi looked at him. "Do you love Saya?" "Yes," Hagi replied, "She is my queen and of course I will love her." That got on Kai's nerves. "NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he shouted. "I mean….You really do love Saya." Hagi looked away. "I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not stupid to know when a guy likes my sister." He wasn't that was true. "Fine, there's no need for me to hide it from Kai or Riku," said Hagi.

So, even Riku knew. Kai let out a laugh. The three figures headed inside. "Why don't you tell her?" "I cannot," said Hagi, "Saya does not feel the same for me." His tone almost sounded sad. Kai looked at him for a moment. The door open and Kai heard voices. "And….and then we can play some more! Right?" said a voice holding the door. Kai heard laughter. "Okay, we will," said another voice. "Come on, Diva-neechan, come with us!"

Riku stepped into the room. "Hey ya, Hagi," he said smiling. Hagi looked over at Kai. Riku looked over and saw his big brother. "KAI-NICHAN!" he cried and ran to Kai, "Hey, Riku," said Kai hugging his little brother. "Kai! You're awake!" a voice cried. Kai and Riku turned to see Saya standing in the doorway. "Saya," said Kai, "What's up little sis," he said smiling and arms out to hug her. Saya ran into her brother's arms and hugged him tightly. Kai hugged her back smiling.

He saw Diva standing that the doorway watching them smiling. Both Riku and Saya looked up at Kai. Kai smiled and held his arms to Diva. "Come and give your big brother a hug sis," he said to her. He had no idea how happy he had made her as she ran into his arms and hugged him. Kai hugged her back. He hugged the three of them at once. Hagi watched the now four siblings catch up. His eyes on Saya the whole time.

The four went to play in the snow. They made a snowman, snow angels, had a snowball fight guys versus girls. Saya and Diva won the fight. They caught snowflakes on their tongues, made snow forts, snow castles which was Diva's idea. They had so much fun than they ever had. Kai and Riku chased the girls around. Diva and Saya collapsed onto the snow laughing with Kai and Riku, Hagi, Solomon, Nathan and James all watched. "Now, didn't that look like fun." said Nathan smiling. Hagi had to say that he never saw Saya so happy in her life with him or with anyone ever. Diva was the same too.

Riku took Diva's glove and ran with it. Kai helped his little brother while Saya helped her little sister. Diva managed to get her glove back with Saya's help. She playfully wracked Riku and Kai with it. The four laughed. Hagi stood up and stepped into the apartment. Solomon looked over at him as he walked in. a few minutes later he stepped out with hot chocolate for the four siblings. The smell of chocolate filled their snores. They ran toward him to receive their drinks. Hag handed them their hot chocolate.

"Thanks man," said Kai, "Hey, thanks a lot," said Diva, "Thank you so much, Hagi," said Riku. Then it was Saya's turn to receive her drink. She smiled at him and took her drink. "Thank you, Hagi," she said smiling. She took a slip. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek which felt so warm. "Neesama likes Hagi," Diva sang teasing her sister. Saya's face turned red as she turned to her siblings who were laughing. "Do not," she said to her sister. "Yeah, you do," Riku teased, "Come on, Saya, your face is all red," said Kai. "Will you guys shut up already!" Saya shouted chasing them.

Solomon laughed. "Saya walked right into that one," he said, "Oh, I agree," said Nathan wrapping his arms around Hagi's shoulders. "Affection of your love?" he teased, "Shut up," said Hagi coldly. Nathan acted like Hagi had pushed him away. "May aren't we touchy," he said. Solomon laughed. "You're get use to him, Hagi," said Solomon, "He's not a bad guy once you get to 'im." "Get off, Nathan," said James pushing Nathan off of him. "James on the other hand," said Solomon, "You might need a bit more time with."

"TIME TO EAT!" Louis called out to them. Saya and Diva ran inside with the six chevaliers behind them. "I'm starving," said Diva, "I'm so hungry that I can a whole cow," said Saya. Both looked at each other and laughed. "With you two," said Kai, "You could," Riku finished. Both Saya and Diva turned and looked at them, "SHUT UP!" they shouted. "Geez," said Kai, "They really are twins." He and Riku burst out laughing until both Saya and Diva got a hold of them. The twins queens went to eat while the chevaliers relax.

Amshel stood in front the TV drinking blood in a wine glass. Solomon passed the chevalier in wine glasses. "Nope, don't think so little bro," said Kai grabbing Riku's glass from him. "Oh, come on Kai," said Riku trying to get back from him. "KAI GIVE IT BACK!" Saya shouted. Kai gave it back after a few seconds. "Thanks, neechan," Riku said to Saya, who smiled at him and sat back down next to Diva.

"We have matters to discuss," said Amshel, "What kind?" Hagi asked stopping Kai from messing with Riku. Amshel glanced over at Saya and Diva. "About their grooms," said Amshel. Solomon looked at his "big brother". "Niisan," he said, "Isn't that their decision?" "I won't force Saya into something like that," said Hagi grabbing Kai by the ear. "Ow, dude, that hurts," Kai said in the background. "Never were the forceful type," said Amshel to Hagi. He would know. Hagi pulled Kai down into a chair.

Riku smiled at his savior. Solomon glanced over at Saya and Diva who were helping Louis with the dishes. The two girls were laughing as Louis told them a joke. David and Julia stepped into the room. "We'll be leaving for Okinawa, first thing tomorrow morning," said David. "Really?" said Riku who was happy to be coming home. "Awesome!" said Kai. Julia laughed at their excrement. "We will reopen Omoro? Right?' Riku asked Kai. Kai smiled and patted his head. "You bet," he said.

"YES!" they heard Saya cheered as Louis told her the news. Diva laughed at her sister. "I take it Saya's glad to be coming back," said Julia, "Of course she is," said Kai, "We finally get to go home." Riku nodded smiling. Hagi smirked at them. Solomon laughed. He watched Diva and Saya talk about Okinawa. Diva seemed interest. "We should turn in," said David to Louis, Julia, Diva and Saya. They all nodded.

Hagi got up and walked Saya to bed. He knew since the outcome between the two sisters was different so would be their promise. "Hagi," said Saya as she climbed into bed. "About the promise," she grabbed his arm. "Please, forget about it." He already had. "If that is your wish," he replied. "Oh and Hagi," she said, 'Yes?" he replied. Her face was bead red. _Just do it. It can't be that hard, _she thought, _what am I saying it is. AAAAHHH! _Her lips touched his. _Now wasn't too hard. _It was about a few minutes until they pulled away.

"Saya?" said Hagi who thought it was an accident until she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto the bed and snuggled closely. Hagi didn't fight her. 'Saya," he said "I love you, Hagi," she said smiling. "As far as I can remember; I always have and always will." She had no idea how happy she had made him. "I love you too, Saya," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back this time. When they pulled away, Saya placed her head on his chest. Hagi smiled for the first time in years.

Saya had fallen asleep not wanting to be disturb. Hagi stroked her hair while she slept. He kissed her top of her head. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered in her ear. Saya slept soundly with a smile on her face. Not once did Hagi move from the bed. His queen was happy and he was happy that what mattered to him at the moment. He could hear Riku and Kai messing around and Solomon trying to keep them apart since Hagi wasn't there. Hagi looked down at Saya and kissed her forehead. How she have him under her spell.

They boarded the plane for Okinawa around five in the morning. Kai sat looking out the window. Riku sat next to his big brother. Louis sat near the window with Julia sitting next to him and David on her other side. Amshel sat between James and Nathan. Solomon sat next to Diva who looking out the window. Joel sat down in a seat near the exit. Saya was asleep, her head against the window. Hagi sat next to his queen. He glanced over at her. She had been asleep since the plane had taken off.

The plane was owned by Joel so they had no problem getting to Okinawa. "Diva," said Amshel looking over his shoulder. "Hn?" said Diva as she turned her head. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Diva looked at the sleeping Saya. For some reason she felt safe with Saya by her side. She nodded still looking at Saya. Riku looked out at the window. "HEY!" he cried. "Hn?" said Kai who had been talking to David.

'We're finally home," Riku cried out. Julia giggled at Riku. Kai looked out the window and smiled. They were finally home to stay. He turned to Saya. "Hey, Saya," he said, "Take a look out the window!" "We're finally home." "Let her sleep, Kai," said Hagi looking up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Diva-neechan" said Riku, "Look out the window and see your new home." Diva looked out the window and smiled. She finally had a real home with her sister and two brothers.

When they landed; Kai took Saya, Diva and Riku home. Kai, Saya and Riku almost threw themselves at the front door of Omoro. Diva laughed at her siblings. Riku pushed the door open. Kai stepped in and looked around. "It's good to be home," he said as they stepped in. Riku smiled at their old home. Saya showed Diva around. Kai had found a spare bedroom for Diva which was his room. Since Kai and Riku were chevaliers they didn't need sleep so giving her his room was no problem. Diva wanted the guest room next to Saya's room. Saya told Kai that was for the best to her have it.

Amshel brought a place nearby for Diva's sake. He ordered Solomon to stay with Diva. Nathan and James found a place of their own. Hagi was welcomed to stay at Omoro. He thought it wasn't right for him but Saya made him change his mind. Joel went back to the Red Shield's headquarters. Julia reopened her clinic and got married to David. They were having a child. Louis brought a place of his own and ran a small restaurant. James served in the military and Nathan produced small plays in Okinawa's theater.

Amshel created a branch for his company and Solomon was the CEO. Saya and Diva went to school. Kai reopened Omoro and Riku helped him. Hagi played the cello at Omoro sometimes. Business was booming for Omoro. Kai was able to cook good meals with Riku's help and Saya and Diva would taste the food. So was once again peaceful but for Diva and especially Saya was just the beginning.

"HEY!" Diva cried out running after Saya. "NEESAMA! WAIT UP!" Saya stopped in her tracks and waited for Diva. "Diva," Saya laughed, "We'll be late." They walked onto school campus. It was Diva's first day of school ever and was Saya's first day back. Saya smiled as she saw her old school. Diva grabbed Saya's arm nervously. Saya looked at her little sister. "It's alright, Diva," she said, "No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them." Diva knew that. The two stepped into the campus.

"Hey," a man whispered to his friend. "Isn't that Saya Otonashi? Kai's little sister?" said a girl. Diva looked around. Everyone was watching them. "Neesama," she said nervously. Saya smiled to her which made Diva feel a little better. "SAYA?" a voice cried out from the crowd. "SAYA? IS THAT YOU?" a girl with brown hair tied back and dark eyes pushed through the crowd. Diva could tell that this was pretty friendly. Diva still had a hard time trust. She back away from the girl and squeezed Saya's arm.

"KAORI!" Saya cried out when she saw the girl. Kaori ran toward them. Diva hides behind Saya. Saya and Kaori threw their arms around each other. "Where have you been?" Kaori asked after they pulled away. "Oh, around the world," Saya replied smiling at her friend. Diva grabbed Saya's sleeve and squeezed it. "Oh," said Saya, "Kaori this is my little sister Diva. Diva this is my best friend Kaori." Kaori smiled to Diva. "Hello Diva," she said, "It's nice to meet you." Diva burled her face into Saya's back.

"Diva," Saya said sadly. "Sorry about Diva," Saya apologized, "This is her first in a public school and she's a bit nervously." "Oh, I see," said Kaori smiling. "You'll use to it Diva-chan," she said to Diva. Diva looked up at Saya, who smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Kaori-chan," she said. Kaori smiled. "So, Saya," said Kaori, "When did you learn that you have a sister? Where did you find her?" "Oh," said Saya, "I learned about Diva in Russia and found her in France." That was the truth anyway and Diva knew it.

"OTONASHI!" another voice cried out. "IS THAT YOU?" Saya and Kaori groaned as they turned to see a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes standing hands on her hips. "Ah, hi there Jahana-san," said Saya nervously. "WHERE'S KAI?" the girl yelled getting in Saya's face. "He's….at home taking care of our restaurant with Riku," said Saya, "He's not coming to school anymore." "WHAT YA MEAN? HE'S NOT COMING TO SCHOOL ANYMORE?" the girl shouted. Saya backed away waving her hands in front of her body.

"It's what we decided," Saya replied afraid of this girl. Diva watched this girl bully her sister. "That's Mao Jahana-san," Kaori explained, "She got a thing for Kai and ever since Saya came to live with Kai and Riku; Jahana-san has it out for Saya." Diva felt rage building up inside. Saya was her big sister and no one could bully her with Diva around. "LEAVE SAYA-NEESAMA ALONE!" Diva shouted at Mao. Mao turned to Diva. "Neesama?" students whispered to each other. "Is that what she called her?"

"Diva," said Saya looking at her little sister. Diva ran and wrapped her arms around Saya. Mao raised an eye brow. "What did you call her?" she asked. "YOU HEARD ME!" Diva shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM MY BIG SISTER!" Saya grabbed Diva's arm and putted it down at her side. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya grateful to her little sister. "What's with all the yelling?" a voice asked. Saya and Diva looked over and saw Solomon and Hagi. They had taken jobs undercover to keep an eye on their queens.

"Solomon?" said Diva surprised. "Hagi?" said Saya equally surprised. Solomon turned to the crowd. "Alright," he said, "There's nothing to see here. Just get to class before you all get it." The students walked off. Mao turned to Saya and Diva. 'Tell Kai, I'll being waiting for him to call!" she turned and walked away. "Phew," said Solomon, "That was a close one." "Why are you two here?" Saya asked. Diva stood beside her. "To keep an eye on the two of you," Solomon replied smiling. "This is the first time Diva has been in a human school or any kind of school for that matter." "Hmm," said Saya looking to Diva. "True, I guess that answers why Solomon's here but why are you here Hagi?"

Hagi got down on one knee and bowed his head to his queen. "To keep you safe from harm," he replied. Saya turned her head. "Please, don't bow to me Hagi," she said. Hagi stood up. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, "It's not that," said Saya, "I don't want you to act my servant anymore." "If that is what you wish," Hagi replied to his queen. Diva heard the bell and jumped. Saya and Solomon both laughed. "That's the bell for class, Diva," said Saya, "It lets us know when it's time for class." Diva was embarrassed. Saya grabbed her sister's hand and walked off.

Diva looked around the room. So many students were in the room, which kind of scary for Diva. "Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Are all these students here for class?" Saya looked over her shoulder at Diva and smiled. "Yeah, they are," she replied, "That's class is Diva. A group of students get together to learn." Then the door open swung. "I HEARD SAYA'S BACK!" a boy shouted from the doorway. "Oh," said Saya, "Hi Gin," she said smiling at him. "Hey Saya!" he said, "So awesome that you're back," he replied.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said, "Huh?" said Saya. "I mean…we all missed you…." He replied rubbing the back of his head. Diva looked at the boy. He had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and looked to be Japanese, like each other else. Saya smiled at him. "Gin, I missed your stupid side comments," she said. "What?" said the boy falling to the floor. Saya laughed. "You're such an idiot," she said.

"Aw, come on," he said getting up. "We haven't seen each other in a while and that's all you have to say?" Saya laughed even harder. "You are such a…." but before she could finish the boy kissed her lips. Diva watched wide eye. Saya's eyes grew wide. She punched the boy in the face. The boy flew back. "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT COMING ON TO A GIRL LIKE THAT!" "But I…" he replied. "NEXT TIME IT WIL BE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!1" she yelled. Diva heard Kaori laughing. "He's always coming onto Saya or something like that," she said, "Saya always yells at him afterwards."

Diva thought about Solomon. What would he do if he saw that? Saya and Hagi had told anyone about their relationship so of course Diva wasn't thinking about Hagi's reaction to his queen's impulse. Saya grabbed Diva and walked to the far corner of the room away from Gin. Kaori scolded him for that. "Hate him," Saya groaned as she sat down. "Neesama," said Diva looking down at Saya. "Hn?" said Saya looking up at Diva. "What is it? Diva?" "How many boys hit on you?" Diva asked, "I don't know," Saya replied looking out the window. "I just wish they just leave me alone for once."

"Do you have an interest in someone?" asked Diva. Saya looked at Diva. "Why are you asking me this? Diva?" "Oh, just wondering," Diva replied sitting next to her older sister. "The truth is…." Saya looked serious for a moment. "There is one guy I love more than anything." "Do I know him?" Diva asked. "Yeah," said Saya looking out the window. "Who is it?" she asked. Saya looked at her then back to the window. Her lips moved but Diva couldn't hear the name as the bell rang for the beginning of class.

Diva thought about what her sister. This time she could hear it clear as a bell. "Hagi," Saya had said. Diva grasped and looked at Saya. Saya was looking out the window at Hagi and Solomon. Solomon was talking to a teacher while Hagi leaned against the wall. Saya's eyes fell onto Hagi. How could she be so selfness? Putting him in harm's way time and time again for her sake? She loves him and never wanted him to leave her alone. So many dreams she had of people taking him away from her.

She was afraid of women steeling the man she sole love. She was almost afraid of him dying and if her feels for him surprised then the Red Shield would separate them from each other but now she could finally love him with no fear in her heart. Little did she know that she spoke too soon and danger was around the corner for her. It would make her life so unbearable for her love for him to be known or anyone for at the moment.

Chapter 4, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TWINS

Diva yawned as she sat up on her bed. She looked at the calendar and smiled. Today was a special day for her and Saya. Diva got up and stepped out of her room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku sang from the stairs. Diva looked at her little brother and smiled. "Thanks Riku," she said to him. Amshel stepped out of Kai's room with Kai. "Happy birthday Diva," said Amshel smiling to her. Diva smiled to them. "Happy birthday sis," said Kai smiling to her. Diva giggled. Kai hugged her.

"Kai," she said, "Is Saya-neesama up yet?" she asked. "No," Kai replied, "She's still in bed." Diva walked to Saya's room. Kai and Amshel walked down the stairs. Diva pushed Saya's door open. "Saya-neesama…" she stopped and saw Hagi and Saya lying in Saya's bed together. Their arms around each other. They were kissing when she came in. they stopped and pulled away. "Oh, good morning Diva," said Saya smiling to her sister.

"Happy birthday Saya-neesama!" Diva sang. Saya smiled and "Happy birthday to you too, Diva." Hagi got up from the bed leaving the two sisters to chat. Diva jumped onto Saya's bed. "Sooooo," she said, "What were you two doing?" "Oh nothing," Saya replied brushing. Diva giggled. "Come on, neesama, you looked like you were enjoying yourself," she said. Saya brushed even harder. "He was just wishing me a happy birthday that's all," she replied turning away from her sister.

Saya got up out of bed and looked out the window. Diva giggled. "I wonder it was more than that," she said. Saya ignored her. She got dressed into a outfit Julia had gotten her. Diva got up and went to on the outfit Julia had her. The two girls walked down the stairs together. Everyone was there to greet them at the stairs. Everyone wished them a happy birthday. Kaori was there too. Saya and Diva greeted their friends and family. Amshel had given them both a piece of the Zoo to keep with them where ever they went.

Solomon brought them two golden braces. Kai got them new shoes since their old ones were coming apart. David Julia got Diva her own sword and Saya got a diary from them. Louis gave them some of his best cooked meals. Riku got them romance novels since he knew they were into that kind of stiff. James got Diva her favorite movie and for Saya he got her a movie that she seemed to like. Nathan gave them scholars for events they had coming up. Saya knew that Hagi's birthday was eight months so she wrote it down.

Joel had given them the dresses they wore at the Zoo for their memories. Kai said that they would make great consumes for Halloween. Saya and Diva gave him a death glare. Everyone laughed. Hagi was the last one to give them his gifts. He gave Diva a notebook to write down anything she wanted. She used it for songs she would sing at her next performance. Hagi tapped Saya on the shoulder and gestured to her to follow him outside. She followed him outside. She kissed him on the cheek.

"What is it?" she asked. Hagi pulled out a pink rose and handed it to her. "Thank you, Hagi," she said taking it. He kissed her lips. She smiled and then kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Solomon had noticed that they were gone and had stepped out to see what they doing. His eyes widen as he saw the woman he loved in the arms of another man and her own chevalier none the less. His heart sinks into his gut as he looked away. "Looks like you're the one. Saya wants Hagi," he said to himself. "I wish the best of luck to the two of you." He sadly stepped back into the house.

Saya pulled away after a few minutes, smiling at him. He smiled back. She snuggled closer to him. Hagi held her in his arms. "I love you," he said, "I love you too," Saya replied smiling up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Ah, there ya are," said Louis who just came outside. Saya and Hagi looked at him. "It's time for cake," he said. Saya grabbed Hagi and pulled him inside. Louis smiled as he stepped behind them. "Come on, Saya-neechan," said Riku, "It's time for cake." Saya laughed at her little brother.

Kai lighted the candies. Everyone grained around Saya and Diva. They began to sing them "happy birthday". After they were done the twins blew out the candies. Louis cut the cake and passed it around. Everyone laughed and had a good time. Saya sat between Diva and Riku. Kai was talking to David. Mao and Okumra came in. Diva got defensive of her older sister but Mao was talking with Kai. Riku greeted their guest with a smile. Hagi watched everyone from the wall he was leaning against.

Saya was laughing at Riku and Diva play wrest. Kai laughed too. Joel had to leave early since he had a meet in the morning. Amshel and Joel had become partners. Amshel had to leave too. He said goodbye to his "brothers" and his queen and her sister. Nathan and James had to go as well. They said their goodbyes and left. Louis left a few minutes later. David and Julia left around eleven. Soon, everyone went home. Kai and Riku did the dishes. Solomon sat in his chair glaring at Hagi with jealousy.

Diva and Saya went to bed. "Goodnight Diva," said Saya before walking into her room. "Goodnight neesama," Diva replied smiling. They stepped into their rooms. They collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep. The two had a great day but the night would be different. As Saya and Diva slept; a gust of wind blew outside. A large figure stood outside of Omoro. It approached the front door. The door shook as the figure knocked. That was the beginning of their lives changing forever. What awaits them? Only time can tell.

Chapter 5, truth of Lilly and Jason Otonashi

Saya jerked up from bed. A loud BAM! Came from downstairs. "What the?" she cried. She climbed out of bed and opened the door. Diva was out of her room and in the hallway. "Diva," Saya whispered. Diva turned to her. "Neesama," she whispered, "Did you hear it too?" Saya asked. Diva nodded. They heard it again. They turned to the stairs. Saya crept down the stairs with Diva behind her.

When she got down the stairs; she saw Riku running to them. "Riku," she whispered, "What's going on?" "I don't know," he whispered, "But its coming from outside." They walked toward the restaurant. Kai held out his gun since he didn't know how use his chevalier powers yet. Solomon had his right hand transformed and Hagi's right hand was revealed. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm. Riku grabbed a hold of Kai. Saya stood beside Hagi. "Hagi," she said holding out her hand. Hagi nodded and handed her the sword from his case.

She unsheathed it and threw the sheath aside. She held the sword in both hands. The door fell to the floor. A large figure stepped into the room. Kai readied his gun. "Sorry about that," said a voice. Saya could see a large man with brushy blown hair and brad. He was wearing a large fur coat. He turned around and picked up the door placing it to the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded ready to shot.

The man walked to him and lowed his gun. Then he turned to Diva. "Hello there Saya or is it Diva?" he said, "You look just your old man. Solomon stood in front of Diva. "I'm Diva," said Diva to him. "I'm Saya," Saya replied lowing her sword. "Of course ya are," he said, "Oh, a minute got something for ya both." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small boxes. They looked like something you could a stick and it won't get lost.

He handed it to them. Diva and Saya took the boxes. "I think they're the right ones or not," he said. The two opened the boxes. "A stick?" said Diva raising an eye brow. "Wands," the man replied sitting down near the fireplace Kai had built. Saya pulled out hers, a light shined on her as she looked at it. "Thought so," said the man. The same appeared when Diva picked up hers. "Excuse me but," said Saya turning to the man. "Who are you?" "Ruby Smith," he said, "Grounds keeper of the Blood village. Of course you heard about the Blood village." "Sorry no," Saya replied shaking her head.

"No?" Smith replied, "Geez, where do you think your parents are from?" "Our parents?" Saya asked. Smith sighed and looked at Kai, Riku, Solomon and Hagi. "Of course, you wouldn't know," he said, "They died before you were born." He stood up to his large feet. "So, why the hell did you break down our door?" Kai shouted pointing to the door. Smith turned to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he said then turned to Saya and Diva. "If you choose to come with me;; I can tell ya more." He toward the door and opened it. The door fell to the floor once again. "Unless you rather stay of course," he said before stepping out of the door.

Kai pulled the door back in its place. Riku watched his brother do so. Solomon looked out the window looking for any sign of the man coming back. Hagi walked toward him. "Anything?" he asked. Solomon shook his head. "Nothing, you?" Hagi slowly shook his head. Saya and Diva sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Diva looked over at her sister. "Neesama?" she said breaking the silence.\

Saya looked at her little sister. "Diva," she said, "I'm going to the Blood village." Diva raised an eye brow. "But why?" she asked, "It could be a trick." "Could be," Saya whispered so the chevaliers couldn't hear her. "But, it's the only way I can learn more about our parents and this man I keep seeing in my dreams." "I'm going with you," Diva whispered. Saya shook her head. "No, Diva," she said, "I need you to stay here and take care Kai, Hagi, Riku and Solomon even. There's no need for us both to go."

That got Diva mad. She wasn't a little girl and this wasn't just Saya this time. "Neesama," she snapped, "If you don't take me with you; I'll tell Kai, Riku, Solomon and especially Hagi." "Alright, alright," Saya gave in. she knew that Diva would do that too so she had no choice but to take her. "Fine, you can come. Geez Diva." Diva cheered. Saya put her finger to her lips "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Diva covered her mouth. Saya laughed quietly.

"When?" Diva whispered, "Let me think," Saya replied. "Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Hagi standing there. "Saya, it's too dangerous for you two to go alone." "Hey how did you know?" Diva asked him. "You know me too well Hagi," Saya groaned. "Well, he's your chevalier after all," Solomon replied appearing from behind Diva. "Geez Solomon," Diva moaned. "We're all going," said Kai as he and Riku appeared next to Hagi. The twin queens groaned.

"I'll call David and talk to him about it," he said before disappearing into the living room. Riku nodded at his brother's words. Hagi and Solomon sat down on either of their queens. Riku went to help Kai. Saya and Diva knew they had no choice. Kai came back down and gave them a thumb up. "It's a go," he said, "We leave in three weeks." Riku went to his room to see if was possible.  
"No, Kai," said Saya, "I'm not putting you and Riku in danger again." Kai flowed his arms in front of his chest. "You don't the choice in the matter Saya," he said, 'Riku and I are going with you. Whether you like it or not. We're a family." "Damn," Saya cursed under her breath. Kai and Riku were stubborn. Especially Kai; being the older brother he was always trying to get in harm's way for his family. "Besides," said Riku adding on to Kai's words. "Dad would want us to stay together as a family." "Riku," said Diva looking at her little brother. Saya flew her hands up into the air.

"Fine!" she shouted, "You want to get yourselves killed then be my guest! But know that I warned you two!" She stood up to her feet and stormed up the stairs. "KAI!" she shouted from the stairs. "SOMETIMES! YO CAN SUCH A IDIOT!" She slammed her bedroom door shut. "Neesama," said Diva. Kai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Saya-neechan is pretty upset. Isn't she?" said Riku looking to Kai and then Hagi. Kai said nothing. Hagi just nodded. Solomon sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to her," he said.

He stopped in his tracks as Hagi had him a look. "What?" he asked glaring at him. "Saya needs some time to think for a while," Hagi replied walking up the stairs to make sure Solomon wouldn't take advantage of his queen. Hagi opened the door to Saya's room. "Saya," he said looking over to the bed. She had the covers over her head and her face burled in her pillow. She squeezed the corner of the pillow. Hagi stepped out of the room giving her some space. Saya rouse her head from the covers and looked to the door.

She looked down at the floor. _How can they be so stupid, _she thought, _it's mine and Diva's parents not theirs. _She stood up and looked out the window. Kai was being reckless as usual. He couldn't stand losing the family he had. Saya knew that all he wanted was his family to be safe and he felt being with his family would ease his loneliness. She sat in a chair in the room and looked up the ceiling. What could she do? She couldn't let her only die. The feeling of protecting them swelled inside her. Hagi was the only that could fight off attackers but she would worry about his safely.

She loved her family too much to lose them. Even though Kai and Riku were chevaliers now they had no idea of how to use their powers. Saya punched the wall near her bed. "Damn," she growled. She bared her fangs together. The door opened again. She turned around and saw Solomon standing there. "What do you want?" she asked looking away from him. "I wanted to see if you were okay," he said looking worried. "I told you," she said coldly, "We can't be together because….." "You love Hagi," Solomon finished for her. Saya turned around again. "I saw you two kissing during the party. I hope you're happy with that choice." She nodded. "I am," she said, "Hagi is the only one for me. The only one I could ever love."

Solomon took a step into the room. Saya pushed him away as he got closer to her, too closer for comfort. "Just leave me alone," she said, "I don't want you." She turned away from him. Solomon made a fist. "What do you see in him?" he sounded enraged. "I love him," she replied, "He has been by my side through everything and that's why I will never love you." Solomon looked hurt but his expression changed as Hagi stepped into the room. Saya walked over to Hagi and wrapped her arms around him.

Hagi held his queen in his arms. He glared at Solomon. Solomon glared back. Hagi picked Saya up into his arms and carried to the bed. Solomon watched the chevalier and queen show affection for each other. Hagi gentility placed Saya into the bed and pulled the covers over to her chin. Solomon stormed to the door. He glanced back at Saya. Saya was holding Hagi's hand begging him to lay down with her. Why couldn't that be him? Hagi gave into his queen's pleases and lay down beside her. Saya snuggled closely to him. Her face burled into his chest. Solomon closed the door behind him as he turned away.

Riku sat on the roof of Omoro when he heard footsteps from behind. "Is something bothering you?" asked Hagi as he sat down next to his "little brother". Riku looked out into the city. "I was hoping that things would turn to normal and that Saya-neechan wouldn't have to go again." "It's up to Saya on what she wants to do," Hagi replied, "As her chevalier, it's your duty to protect her from what comes at her." Riku looked down at his palm. "That's the problem, Hagi," he said, "I'm no good to Saya-neechan or Diva-neechan as a chevalier or a brother." Hagi could sense the desperation in his voice.

Hagi held his bandaged right hand up to the full moon. "This is something we all have to deal with from time to time," he said, "I know that all too well." Riku looked at him. "Kai-nichan has a better chance of protecting them and I can't do anything for them." "That's not true Riku," Hagi replied looking to him. "You can love them," he said, "love them as a chevalier and as their little brother. That is what you can do for them Riku." Riku looked up at the moon. Hagi was right. He could give them love. Even that was all he could then he would.

"Someday," Hagi continued, "You will find that courage to protect those important to you." He stood up and walked off. "Where are you going?" Riku asked looking to Hagi. Hagi turned and looked his "younger brother". "I need to keep an eye on Saya and make that Solomon doesn't try anything to her while she's sleeping." Riku laughed. That wasn't meant to be funny but Riku found it to be since it was the truth. He laid onto his back and looked up at the stars. He took a deep breath.

_Hagi's right, _he thought looking at the stars. Saya, Kai, and Diva were his family and he had to protect them no matter what. Riku looked at his right hand. Hagi had given his right hand to protect and serve Saya. How could he be so devoted so easily? Riku didn't have the skills that Hagi or Solomon had but he was still was Riku the younger brother of Kai, Saya and Diva and a chevalier of Saya's. if Kai and Hagi could protect their queen then so could he. Hagi had taken him in as a brother since they first met.

Riku had never met Hagi before the following year Saya had came to live with him and Kai. Hagi was so kind to him even though they just met. Riku was just a human at the time but Hagi had acted like another big brother. Now that Riku was a chevalier; Hagi didn't treat him any different neither did Kai or Saya. Hagi had given Riku the courage to stay by Saya's side and will still do. Kai had become a chevalier and Hagi welcomed him into the ranks. When Riku thinks of the 'chevalier"; he thinks of Hagi and the kindest he had shown.

Every time Riku looks at on how Diva's chevaliers are; he felt that there was no love but only fear of Amshel. Amshel had power over all of his "brothers". Even Solomon acted out of fear. It was different with Hagi as the chevalier leader. He let Kai and Riku could be themselves. They would mess around and Hagi didn't care. Kai would scream and shout but Hagi would let him calm down on his own. Amshel demanded respect from his "brothers". Hagi didn't demand respect. He treated Kai and Riku as equals.

Saya would ask for something and he would do it no questions asked or he wouldn't argue or anything like that. Saya was his whole world. He revolved his life around Saya. He never was too busy for her or left her alone for too long. Amshel was all about business and hardly spent time with Diva. Hagi was all Saya's to do with as she pleased. Riku thought a chevalier is what Hagi would do for his so called "brothers" and his queen. Amshel said that everything he did, he did for Diva but from where Riku was standing it didn't seem that way. He wanted Solomon to wise up and say no to his "big brother".

Riku had always thought that Hagi was a true chevalier. He wanted to be just like Hagi. Saya loved Hagi so much because of all the love he had given her. Riku had heard Saya say that Hagi was the ultimate chevaliers at times when Riku was human. Kai would get annoyed by the things Saya had said about Hagi being the best chevalier a chiropteran queen could ask for. Riku would at his sister's words and nodded.

Kai had said that Saya was taking that too seriously but Saya would ignore him and continue on and on and on about how great Hagi was as her chevalier. Riku and Kai would tease her about being in love with him. The memory made Riku smiled as he saw his sister's as they teased her about it. "So do not," would be she would say. "So do too," Kai would reply laughing. "You keep talking about how great he is," Riku would tease her still laughing. Saya would give up and storm out the room leaving the laughing brothers on the floor.

Riku loved hearing his sister talk about Hagi like she was in love with him. Saya always find him so attractive. Kai would get mad when Riku would tease him about having Hagi as a brother-law. Nowadays, Kai would be more than happy if Hagi married his sister. Kai appeared behind his little brother. Riku looked up and smiled. "Hey, nichan," he said. "Hey, Riku," said Kai. He looked so serious. Riku sat up and looked up at his brother concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked too scar to know the answer.

"It's nothing," Kai replied looking out into the city. "That's this whole thing with Hagi and Solomon." "What?" asked Riku raising an eye brow. Kai sat down next to his little brother. "Haven't you noticed how Solomon is acting around Hagi?" he asked. Riku nodded. "I think they need to get over whatever it is and fast too." "Why?" Riku asked. Kai lied on his back hands behind his head looking at the stars. "I can only imagine how it's affecting Saya and Diva." Guess that made sense. Riku looked up at the stars.

"Sure is a great night, tonight," said Kai breaking the silence. Riku nodded still looking up at the stars. "I wonder," Kai went on, "What would dad think about all this?" "Me too," Riku replied. His eyes fell onto the most beautiful star in the sky. It was a lot brighter than the others. "That's the north star," said Kai as he noticed Riku looking at it. "Really?" Riku asked looking to his older brother. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Hagi told me all about it. He said that the north star always reminded him of Saya." "Really? Why?" Riku asked.

'Well it's the most beautiful star in the sky and that it always shine so much brighter than the others. He also says that Saya has a fire that will never be put out as long he has something to say about it." "So he's talking her life?" Riku asked. "Something like that," said Kai sitting up. "But I think he means her spirit." "Her spirit?" Riku repeated. "Yeah," said Kai, "Saya has always had a strong spirit. No matter what happened she never gave up on what's important and what he meant or at least that's what I think, anyway."

Riku smiled and nodded. Kai turned and smiled at his little brother. Riku looked up at the star. "I think that he saying that Saya-neechan has a kind heart and she will always be kind hearted no matter what." Kai let out a small laugh. "I think that to little brother," he said ruffling Riku's hair. Riku groaned and Kai gave him a big smile. Riku looked away. Kai laughed and locked his brother's into a headlock. "Whoa?" said Riku as Kai pulled him toward him. "Hey Kai-nichan, stop it." Kai laughed and ruffed Riku's hair.

Saya stood in the middle of a graveyard. Fog covered the ground. She looked around. "How did I got here?" she asked herself. "Am I dreaming?" she heard a voice echoing in her ear. _"Saya," _it whispered. Saya turned around and saw a shadow standing in the fog. For some reason she as if she knew this shadow. _"Saya," _the shadow reached out its hand to her. Saya slowly reached out for it but then a green light flashed and the shadow disappeared into the fog. "NOOOO!" Saya screamed.

She began to feel pain in her right warst. She fell to her knees holding her warst. It felt like a burning sensation. "AAAAAAAA!" she screamed out in pain. She pulled back her sleeve revealing a mark on her warst. "Huh?" she said not remembering having seeing it before. The mark was a chiropteran with a snake coming out of its mouth. The mark glowed red-orange color. Red marks began to appear all over her body. The marks turned black. Saya wrapped her arms around her body.

"What's happened to me?" she asked as her body began to shake with pain from the mark. "My…body…hurts…all of…..the sudden…." The pain went down her arm all the way to her lower back and then everywhere else. Her eyes glow red. "N-n-no," she cried as her body leaned forward. She fell to her side screaming in pain. "AAAAAAA!" her voice echoed into the air. "AAAAA!" Saya couldn't stop screaming. Her throat began to hurt from the all screaming. Soon everything went dark.

Saya's screams echoed into the hall into Diva's room. Diva jolted up from bed as she heard her sister scream. She jumped up and ran into the hall toward Saya's room. Kai and Riku were on the roof when they heard their sister scream. Solomon was in the restaurant until he heard Saya's screams. Hagi was in the living room when his queen's screams hit his ears. He jolted up and ran to Saya's room.

Diva was at Saya's door when everyone else got there. Kai looked at Diva. "What the hell is going on?" he asked worried. "I don't know," Diva answered, "I was asleep when I heard neesama scream. "Saya-neechan," Riku said under his breath. Solomon reached for the door handle but Hagi slashed him into a wall and the door flew open. "Ow," Solomon moaned rubbing his head. He wasn't angrily with Hagi. He knew when it came to their queen; a chevalier would do anything to be there when she was in trouble.

Saya's screams echoed in Hagi's ears. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Saya," he said, "Saya please wake up, you're dreaming." Saya's eyes popped open. She jolted up onto the bed. She looked around at everyone. Diva and Riku ran and hugged her. "Neesama," Diva cried, "Neechan," Riku cried as they hugged their older sister. "Phew," said Kai wrapped the sweat off his bow. Solomon and Hagi weren't relived.

Hagi sat down next to his queen. "Are you alright? Saya?" he asked concerned. Kai pulled Diva and Riku off of Saya. She looked down at her right warst. Her eyes widen. The mark! It was there! She heard Diva grasped t the mark. Riku and Kai jumped back. Solomon's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," said Solomon not taking his eyes off the mark on her warst. "Where did that mark come from?" "I…." she bit her lip as the dream replayed in her head. "I don't…." "I don't know….I was….dreaming about it and then…." Hagi didn't need for her to go any farther than that.

Kai gently took his little sister's warst to get a better look. "It kinda looks like a chiropteran's head with a snake coming out of it," he said. Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked at her chevalier. Her body began to shake. "Saya?" said Kai looking up at her face. "Are you sure you're okay?" she pulled her arm away from him. Hagi wrapped his arms around Saya and held her. "Saya," he whispered. Saya gripped his shirt tightly. Kai turned to Solomon. "I'll call David and tell 'im this. They need to know." Solomon nodded at his words. "I think would help, Kai," he said, "I'll contact niisan and see what he has to say 'bout all this." Kai nodded and then he and Solomon disappeared.

Hagi spent Diva to bed and Riku to go with her while he confronts his queen. Riku took Diva's hand and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Saya held onto Hagi's shirt tightly. Hagi held his queen tightly. Saya looked up at her knight. Hagi stroked her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "…" He sighed and pulled her close. Her body shook in his arms. Hagi lied on the bed with his queen.

"You need to rest," he said but Saya wouldn't go back to sleep. She was too afraid to. Hagi stroked her hair again. "Would you like me to play you a song?" he asked. Saya moved closer to his body. She didn't want to hear a song but to remain in his arms. Hagi held her closely. Saya felt safe in his arms. She looked up at her knight once again. She kissed his chin. Hagi looked down at her. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Stay here with me," she finally speaks after the nightmare.

"If that is what you wish," he replied holding her closely. "I will stay here until you go to sleep." She tightens her grip on his shirt. Hagi looked down at his beloved queen. Saya snuggled to his chest. Hagi felt rage burning deep inside of him. Saya was scared of something and he couldn't do anything for her. She seemed interest in snuggling with him at the moment. Hagi wasn't the one to fight or argue with his queen's request. He felt if that was the only thing he could do for her then so be it. Solomon opened the door.

"The Red Shield and Amshel-niisan along with everyone else will be here in the morning," he told Hagi. Hagi nodded and went to confronting his queen. Solomon looked at Saya who was still awake. "How is she?" he asked concerned. "She has calmed a bit," Hagi replied. Saya held onto Hagi tightly. Solomon looked out the window. The sun was rising. "I'm going to check on Diva," he replied and closed the door. Saya closed her eyes again and fell asleep in her knight's arms. Hagi burled his nose into her hair. "Sleep well, Saya," he whispered as she drifted of to sleep.

Kai turned the stairs. Hagi came down the stairs. "Saya has fallen asleep," he said. Kai nodded relived to hear that his sister was asleep again. Riku and Diva sat at the kitchen table waiting for Kai to bring them their breakfast. Solomon stepped into the room. "Saya is awake and asking for you, Hagi," he said walking into the kitchen. Hagi went up to Saya's room. Solomon watched him then to Kai. "When is everyone getting here?" he asked, "Around five," Kai replied looking at the clock.

Saya and Hagi came down the stairs. "Hey sis," said Kai smiling to her. She smiled back. Riku and Diva turned to her and smiled. Saya smiled back at her younger siblings. Hagi's eyes on her back. "You hungry?" Kai asked. Saya's stomach answered his question. She brushed in embarrassment. Kai laughed. "I never would have guessed," he said turning to the oven and pulled conman rolls Solomon and Hagi disappeared into the living room.

After breakfast; Saya went to find Hagi. She had to have her knight at her side for a while. She saw Riku and Diva playing a video game. "I win!" Diva cheered beating Riku's character. "Darn," said Riku as he groaned. Solomon was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kai sat in the other chair watching the two younger siblings play their game. He laughed as Riku got Diva back. They were pretty close in their video game skills. 'Where's Hagi?" Saya asked Kai and Solomon. Kai looked at his sister. Solomon glanced up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hey, Solomon," said Kai, "Wasn't it your day to keep an eye on Hagi?" Solomon shook his head.

"It wasn't my day, Kai," he said, "It was yours." Saya rolled her eyes. "I think he went on the roof for a while," Diva answered as she slashed Riku's character onto the ground. "Hey! That's cheating Diva-neechan," Riku moaned. "No it wasn't," Diva replied. "Thank you, Diva," said Saya before going up to the roof. She looked out her window to see if she could spot him from there. She saw him sitting there with his cello out.

She listened as he played that song that had tied them together for years. The song that had a hand in building their bond. Saya climbed onto the roof. Hagi stopped and turned to his queen. 'Saya," he said placing his cello back its case. "Why are you here on the roof? You'll fall," he said getting up to his feet. "I know that you'll catch me before that happens," she said walking toward him. Just like he had said; Saya lost her footing and began to sidle down the roof. Hagi grabbed her warst and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her into his chest. She looked up at him blinding. She turned her head away. Hagi sighed. "Sometimes, Saya," he said, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She giggled. He chuckled. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The warm summer wind blew on her back. She shivered but it wasn't the wind. "Are you cold?" Hagi asked realizing that she was shaking. She shook her head. It wasn't from the cold but from him. Never had she ever share a kiss like that with anyone.

Solomon appeared from Saya's window. "Having fun?" he asked. They turned to face him. He shook his head at them. "They're here," he said, "Come on, Saya; let's have Julia have a look at you." Saya walked toward the window with Solomon's hand on her back. Solomon looked back at Hagi. Hagi turned his head. He knew this place. Saya' health was important to him, more so than his own. Solomon climbed through the window. Hagi made a fist. The one thing that he hated was Solomon trying to take his Saya away from him.

"Hagi!" Saya called from the stairs. "You coming?" Hagi jumped through the window and followed his queen's voice. He saw Saya and Solomon standing side by side. Solomon's hand on Saya's back. Saya pushed Solomon's hand away and grabbed a hold of Hagi's arm. She smiled up at him. He looked down at his queen. She led him down the stairs. Solomon laughed at the fact that Saya was acting like a child running to its older brother.

Saya saw Amshel, Nathan, James, David, Louis, Julia, Kai, Riku, Diva and Joel waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She let of Hagi's arm and walked toward Amshel. She showed him her warst. "Hmm," said Anshel, "You never had that mark when you were an infant." "So…" said Saya, "You don't have any idea?" "Not at the moment, no," he replied, "But I assure you that this would be what would interest the first Joel if he saw it on you." Saya looked down at her disappointed. Nathan looked at her warst.

His face turned pale at the sight of the mark. "Nathan?" said Saya raising an eye bow. Nathan looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "No nothing's wrong," he replied in his usual amusing voice. "Amshel, Joel and Hagi," he said, "I need to speak with you in the kitchen. The same for the rest of the Red Shield." David, Julia, Louis, Joel, Amshel and Hagi followed him into the kitchen. "What was that all about?" Diva asked hands on her hips. "Who knows," said Kai watching them enter the kitchen.

"You know something, don't you? Nathan," said Amshel to his "little brother". "I have to say something," said Nathan, "I'm not Diva's chevalier." Everyone looked at him. "Then whose are you?" asked Hagi. "Saya and Diva's mothers," Nathan replied. "So," said Joel, "You knew their mother?" "Knew her?" said Nathan smirking. "No, I served her." "What was she like?" asked Julia, "And who did she look like?" asked David arms cross. Nathan looked up out the window above the sink. "Saya is a spinning image of her and acts just like her too." Hagi glanced at Nathan. Nathan laughed at the image of his queen.

"Every time I look at Saya; I see my beloved queen Lilly looking back," he said smiling. "So, if Saya looks like their mother then why….?" asked Louis. "Why serve Diva?" Nathan said finishing his question. "It's because Diva needed guidance and Saya had Hagi to look after her. Saya didn't need me because of you Hagi." Hagi looked to the door leading into the living room, where the two queens and the others were waiting.

"If Saya looked to be 22 then I would believe that it is my precious Lilly." "Lilly?" said Joel raising an eye bow. "Her real name," Nathan explained. "So, what does have to do with the mark on Saya's warst?" asked Anshel. "I was getting to that," Nathan answered, "Lilly and her mate Jason; her younger sister's chevalier was home alone. Sakrai and I were out." "Sakrai? Jason?" said David. "Sakrai her little sister and Jason Saya and Diva's father," Nathan explained to him. When a dark shadow entered the home and killed Jason who tried to protect Lilly. After his death; Lilly tried to fight the dark shadow off but she couldn't…." a look of sorrow crossed his face. Hagi watched him carefully.

"She died," said Julia sadly. Nathan nodded. "I felt so bad about leaving my queen unprotected. Her dying wish was that I would look after her babies and find them good chevaliers. All she wanted was for Saya and Diva to be happy. Thanks to Kai and Riku they can be happy like she wanted them to be." "And the mark?" asked Solomon who was standing in the doorway with James standing next to him. Nathan turned to them. "That mark in the symbol of the man that killed their parents," he explained.

"Who was that man?" asked Julia. 'Why didn't you ask Hagi?" said Nathan, "He knows this man too." Everyone turned to Hagi. "Am I right?" asked Nathan, "Your father was a follower of his." Hagi made a fist that the memory of his father. "Don't tell me," he growled. Solomon eyed Hagi. "Well, looks like Hagi and his father weren't on speaking terms," he said pleased by this. Hagi shot him a look shutting him up. "He tried to kill me," he said coldly. The Red Shield looked at the chevalier they barely knew anything about but now had learned something about this man. Saya's first knight.

"Yes," said Nathan, "The Devil Lord." "Devil Lord?" asked Joel, "It's a name that all chiropterans fear." "Why would that be?" asked James sounding brave. "He's a chiropteran," said Nathan, "But he's a chiropteran that somehow got magical powers." "Magic powers?" asked Solomon. "He put fear in many," said Hagi, "He was graining followers." "Severe chiropterans and wizards followed him," said Nathan, "So why kill Saya and Diva's parents?" asked Joel. "Because," said Nathan rubbing his chin. "There is a legend as old as time itself." Everyone looked confused except for Hagi and Nathan.

"Then legend says that; a chiropteran queen would be born to destroy him," said Hagi, "Then, Saya or Diva could be that queen," said Julia. Nathan nodded. "But I have no idea which one though until…." "Until what?" asked James arms crossed. "I saw the mark on Saya's warst." He turned to Hagi. "Has Saya been acting strange lately?" he asked. Hagi remembered when Saya was going into shack on the ship and the dream she had last night. He squeezed his fingers into a fist tightly as the images came back to him.

"Saya is the one," said Nathan, "The mark is the proof I need to know." "So then," said Joel, "We need to keep an eye on Saya." "And Diva too," said Anshel, "He might use her to force Saya out of hiding." Everyone nodded. Hagi tightly his grip. _Saya, _he thought as the image of his queen's smiling face appeared in his mind. He couldn't allow anyone to kill her. She was too pernicious to him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

Nathan peered into the living room. He saw Saya and Diva asleep on the couch and Riku playing chess with Kai. "We better not say anything to them," he said looking back at everyone in the kitchen. "Kai and Riku too," said Hagi. He knew that his "brothers" would get so worried about the two queens. The last thing Hagi wanted was to worry his "little brothers". "Hagi," said Solomon walking toward him. "They're Saya's chevaliers too you know," he whispered into Hagi's ear. "They have as much of a right as you do."

"They need to know about this too," Solomon smiled as his words made their mark. "Saya is their queen too. You can't keep protecting them from that." Hagi made a fist and punched Solomon in the jaw. Solomon flew flying into a wall across the kitchen floor. "I have no right to tell me how to treat my 'brothers'," he said, "They are too young and have no idea how use their strength." Amshel placed a hand on Hagi's shoulder. "He's right," he said, "They're your little brothers now and they have every right as you do to know about their queen." David shook his head and sighed.

"We'll have to come up with a plan," said Anshel turning to the others. Joel nodded to his words. "I may," said the young leader of Red Shield. "That we wait for three weeks like we had planned." "That seems to be the right for the time being," said Anshel. This Joel was wise like the first Joel and had the means to use for his team. "Hey," said a voice. They all turned to see Kai and Riku in the door way behind James. "So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked. Riku looked around at the adults in the room.

"I'm asking a question," said Kai taking a step into the kitchen. Nathan sighed then turned to Hagi. "You want to take this one?" he asked, Hagi sighed and told the boys everything. "W-w-what?" said Riku surprised. Kai was speechless for the first time that the Red Shield had known the boy. Kai grabbed Nathan's shoulder and pulled him by his coaler. "It is that all true?" he asked. Nathan nodded. Kai let go of him. Hagi watched his "brother". Kai fell to his knees. Riku stood there confused. "So, Saya is…." said Kai. Hagi nodded.

_Saya-neechan, _thought Riku, _Diva-neechan are…. _Kai punched the floor. "Damn it," he swore under his breath. Hagi looked away from both of his "brothers". Riku had tears dripping down his face. "Then why?" he asked crying. "Why isn't anyone doing anything to protect them?" Hagi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and the other on Kai's. "He died a long time ago," he said, "But there are ways to bring a person back from the dead." "What?" said Kai standing up glaring at his "older brother".

"He needs Saya to do it," said Nathan, "So; we have to watch her closely." Kai growled. Riku nodded slowly. Hagi looked to the living room door. "What's going on?" asked Diva standing in the door way behind Riku. Riku looked up at his big sister. "It's nothing Diva," Anshel replied to his queen's question. Diva looked at her older brother. Kai forced a smile onto his face. "Everything cool sis," he said. Riku nodded smiling. Diva doesn't buy it but she pretended to though. She went back into the living room.

"She doesn't buy it," said James knowing his queen too well. Anshel, Solomon and Nathan nodded. Hagi nodded as well. "Okay, what's really going on?" said a voice. Kai turned and saw Saya with Diva behind her standing in the door way. "Hey girls," said Kai forcing another smile. "Come on, Kai," said Saya, "I know that was faked." "Damn," Kai cursed again. Saya knew how to make him talk and Diva knew that so that's why she went to get her older sister. Hagi walked over to his queen.

"Everything, is fine, Saya," he said taking her hand. Saya sighed and shook her head. "Don't even try it, Hagi," she said. Diva waited for her sister sprint the trap. Saya glanced over at Solomon and Nathan. "Nathan…" Nathan looked away rubbing the back of his neck. Saya was just like her mother. She even had the look that Nathan couldn't say no to. "Fine," said Hagi. Nathan smirked. So, the look got Hagi too, huh? "So," said Nathan, "Even that got passed down." "Huh?" said Saya and Diva.

"Never mind," said David glaring at Nathan. The twins looked to one another. Kai looked out the window. "Hey here's an idea," he said, "Why don't you go outside. It such a nice outside, so go outside and play or something." He pushed them out the door. "HEY!" they cried, "KAI!" "Have fun," said Kai closing the door. "DAMN IT KAI!" Saya shouted. She and Diva walked down the street. Kai sighed with relief. "That should keep them out of our hair for the time being," he said. Riku nodded smiling.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. Diva stood beside her. "Neesama," she said. _Something up, _Saya thought. "Neesama," Diva called again. Saya looked to her little sister. "What is it? Diva?" she asked. Before Diva could speak a voice cried out. "HEY SAYA!" Saya and Diva looked to the streets and saw Gin waving to them. "HEY DIVA!" he cried out. Saya stood up from the swing and waved to him. "GIN HEY!" she called, "OVER HERE!" Gin walked toward them smiling. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hey Gin," they said smiling. "What's up?" he asked, "Oh, nothing such, you?" said Saya, "I got a date on Friday," he said smiling. "With whom?" they asked surprised. "Jessie," he said, "um," said Saya, "It's Jessie a guy?" Diva laughed. "Not Jessie from math," he said annoyed. "Jessie from gym." "Oooh," they said, "Okay," they giggled. "Yeah go ahead laugh it up," he said crossing his arms. Diva and Saya laughed even harder.

"It's not that funny," he growled, "Yes it is," said Diva, "Your face is so red," said Saya. "Shut up you two," he groaned as they laughed even harder. Saya fell onto the ground laughing. Diva had her hands on her knees laughing. Gin's face gotten even redder. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" he shouted. Then the sky went dark and the wind picked up. Saya and Diva stopped laughing. "Oh shit, gonna to go," he said, "See ya later."

Saya and Diva looked up at the sky. "The Forecast didn't say anything about a storm, did it?" said Diva. "No, it didn't," said Saya looking up. A rain drop fell on her forehead. "We got to get of this rain," said Saya as they ran for shelter. They ran into a tunnel. The rain came down hard. "We'll have to wait the storm out for a while," said Saya. Diva nodded. "In the mean time…." Saya sat next to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back listening to the rain. Diva looked out at the end of the tunnel.

\she noticed that the ground was turning into ice. "Saya-neesama," she said grabbing Saya's arm. Saya opened her eyes and looked to her. She saw the ground turn into ice and jumped to her feet. "What the?" she shouted. Diva jumped to her feet as well. They felt the tunnel getting colder and colder as they stood back to back with their wands that they kept in their pockets out. Saya's eyes glow red and Diva's glow blue.

Chapter 6, the creatures of unhappiness

Diva held her breath as a shadowy moved closer toward her. One was moving toward Saya as well. "Any ideas?" Diva asked, Saya bit her lip. The shadows moved closer toward them. This is where Saya wished she had her sword. The shadow had gotten closer to where its breath hit Saya's face. Saya felt like her very soul was being sucked out. She felt cold coming off this creature sucking her soul.

She heard loud thud behind her. Saya looked over and saw Diva on the ground with a shadow over her. "DIVA!" Saya shouted reached out for her sister's hand. The shadow leaned forward. Saya fell to the ground on her back looking up at the creature draining her soul. She held up her wand up to the shadow with all of her might. She said something that she didn't understand. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand knocking the shadow back. The shadow got up and went for her again.

Saya jumped to her feet and pointed the wand at it again. Another sliver light shot out of the wand this time much brighter and more powerful. The light drove the shadow away. Saya turned to the shadow over Diva's body. She shot another sliver light from her wand twice as powerful as the one she used to drive the other shadow away. The light hit the shadow spending it away. Saya got down on her knees at Diva's side. "Diva," she said lifting her sister's shoulders. "Diva, Diva can you hear me? DIVA!"

She heard footsteps coming toward them. Saya stood up pointing her wand at figure coming closer to her. A man with gray hair and glasses wearing a white suit similar to Solomon's; approached her. Saya recognized the man. "You," she said, "You work for Solomon." "Van Argeno, that your service," he said, "And you…." He looked at her face and glowing. "You were that samurai-man that can kill the mice.""Mice?" said Saya confused. Then she remembered Solomon saying that his co-workers referred to the chiropterans as mice. Saya snapped her forehead. Van noticed Diva lying on the ground.

"Who this?" he said. Saya looked down at Diva. "My sister," she said as she knelt down and threw Diva's arm over her shoulder. Van helped her carry Diva home. "So, why are you here?" Saya asked Van. "I had some business with Solomon," he explained. "I was on my way when, I noticed a sliver light and saw two shadows flee from it. So I decide to check it out and sure enough I found you two." So he saw the light, huh? Saya looked at Diva. "Hold on Diva," she said, "We're almost home." "May I ask," said Van, "What is your name?" "Saya Otonashi," Saya answered, "And this is my sister Diva."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Van. They were half way to Omoro when Saya saw James walking on the sidewalk. "JAMES!" she called to him. James looked over to who was calling him and saw Saya and Van Argeno carrying an uncurious Diva. James ran to Saya's side. "What happened Saya?" he asked concerned. "We were under attack and Diva well…" she looked down at her little sister. She turned to Van "Then, he showed up," she explained. "Can you take Diva?" before she could finish; James grabbed Diva's body into his arms. He turned to Van. "When did you get here," he said holding Diva.

"Not too long ago," said Van pushing his glasses up to his nose. "Never mind that," said Saya, "Let's get Diva to Julia's and fast." James nodded. Nothing meant more to him than Diva's safely. They made it back to Omoro. Kai was in the restaurant when he saw his little sister in James's arms and his other little sister walking in behind him with another man behind her. "Diva!" Kai shouted running to his sister's side. "What the hell happened Saya?" Saya didn't answer. "Is Julia still here?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kai, "Everyone else is upstairs." Kai ran up the stairs. Van sat down in a chair and looked around the restaurant. "Nice little restaurant you have here," he said with a smirk. Kai came down with Nathan, Solomon, Anshel, Riku, Julia and Hagi behind him. "DIVA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried running to his sister. "Diva," said Anshel as he saw her out cold. Julia got a better look. "She'll be fine," she said to Anshel. "She just needs some rest and she'll wake up soon." 'Good," it was Saya who had spoken.

"What happened Saya?" asked Anshel grabbing her by the shoulder and started shaking her until Hagi grabbed his hand off of Saya. "You're not going to get answers that way," he said ready to defend his queen. Hagi turned to his queen. "Saya?" he said. Saya explained everything that happened. When she was finished it was Kai who spoke up. "What do you mean? Two shadows attacked you?" "That's what I said," said Saya.

Hagi placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. She looked up at her knight. He looked concern. That normal for a chevalier but Hagi was more than her chevalier. He was her lover. "And when you came in right Van?" Solomon asked turning to Van. "You caught me," said Van putting a piece of candy into his mouth. Julia came down smiling. "Diva's awake and she asking for you, Saya," she said. Saya got up to her feet and headed to the stairs.

Saya reached the top of the stairs. She walked to the couch, where Diva lying on. Diva looked over her shoulder and smiled at her big sister. "How do you feel?" Saya asked with concern in her voice. Diva sat up onto the couch. The room began to spin. Diva almost fell forward if Saya didn't catch her. "Are you alright?" she asked with worry. "Fine," Div a replied as wrapping her arms around Saya's neck.

Saya looked into her sister's blue eyes. They were filled with happiness, to know that her older sister cared for and protected her. Diva had never felt so strongly about anything until Saya showed her kindness. She was always all alone even in that tower. She would spent her days curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, listening to the birds sing their beautiful songs. Diva had always been alone but that day that changed her life; was the day someone reached out to her. That person was Saya.

Diva remembered being locked in that tower for days. When Saya found her;; she wasn't alone anymore. She finally had someone she could talk to; someone who knew her pain that was Saya; her big sister. Saya was all Diva had in that tower. Now that she was free; Saya was still all she had. Saya had made Diva's life filled with meaning. Diva loved her older sister to death. There was nothing more than Saya in her life. Saya was all she had or wanted. Her chevaliers were good to her but Saya was everything she ever wanted.

That was why Diva had called it truths with her sister. Nothing made her happier than to be living with Saya. Saya had given her a home, two loving brothers; a place where she could be free and most importantly Saya herself had given her love. The kind of love that only a older sister could give. Diva never realized if she wanted Saya then she would have her as her older sister not as an enemy. Saya sat down beside her sister. How Diva wanted to her tell how Saya made her feel. "You sure?" she asked concerned.

"What happened?" Diva asked looking puzzled. "The last thing I remember was….." She looked around for the shadow that was over her. "It's okay," said Saya grabbing her shoulders. "They're gone and we're home safe and sound." Diva looked up at her big sister. "Neesama," said Diva, "What happened to those shadows?" Saya pulled out her wand from her back pocket. "I somehow managed to drive them away with a sliver light from my wand," Saya explained, "They flee as it hit them." Diva cinched onto Saya's shirt.

"Ah, you're awake, huh girl?" said a voice. They turned and saw Van standing here with a piece of candy in his mouth as always. Saya glared at him; for some odd reason she felt that she couldn't trust Van. "What's with that look?" he asked with a smirk. Solomon laughed from behind Van. Van turned his head. "Saya likes that with everyone that she meets," Solomon explained, "She's still the same way with me sometimes, right Saya?" Saya didn't answer. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you feel? Diva?" he asked turning to his queen. "Fine," Diva replied.

Hagi walked passed Van and Solomon to his queen's side. Solomon shook his head as Hagi gave Van a death glare. "Like master, like servant," he said to Hagi. Saya held Diva's hand that was on her shirt. Hagi had gotten use to both queens sharing their sisterly bond. He had promised himself to protect that bond between the two queens. All he wanted was Saya's happiness and if Saya was happy being Diva's big sister then so be it. He would protect their with his life. He was only chevalier willing to protect their bond.

He loved Saya deeply and Diva was important to her. Diva looked up at the chevalier standing at her sister's side. She felt that Saya was lucky with a chevalier like Hagi. Hagi was always there when Saya needed him. He always put her needs, wants and desires before his own. Saya had fallen in love with him and he was in love with her; his queen. Hagi remained silence. Saya was all he desired, wanted and needed. Saya looked up at her knight.

Hagi looked down at her. His cold glare toward Solomon had subsided as he looked upon his queen. Diva let go of Saya. Kai and Riku came into the living room with the others. Kai and Riku walked toward their sisters. Kai placed a hand on Diva's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Diva," he assured her. Diva smiled up at her older brother. Riku sat down onto the couch on the other of Diva. Hagi had taught them well. Like Hagi; both Kai and Riku were willing to protect their bond. Saya had felt she had to protect but in the end they protected her from herself. Kai sat down on the arm of the couch near Saya.

Anshel shook his head. "Diva," he said, "I think you should…." Hagi beat him to it as the caring chevalier that he was. "You both should get some rest," said Hagi. The two queens looked at each other then back at him then nodded. James appeared behind Diva and placed a hand on her back as he helped her upstairs. Hagi did the same with his master. Saya stopped at her door and looked over at her little sister. Diva looked back at her before James opened the door and she stepped in. James stepped in behind her. "Saya,' Hagi whispered softly in her ear. She stepped into her room with Hagi behind her.

Hagi pulled back the covers for his queen. Saya climbed into her bed. Hagi brought the covers to under her chin. Saya reached out her hand for his. Hagi grabbed his queen's hand. He looked down into her eyes. Saya looked back into his. "Sleep well, Saya," he said claim as ever. Saya pulled him onto the bed and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Saya burled her face into his chest and fell asleep.

Hagi stepped out of Saya's room. He noticed Anshel leaning against the wall between two queens' rooms. "You know Hagi," he said looking coldly at the young man. "The reason that we brought you to the Zoo…" Hagi made a fist. "I know," he replied even colder. "To be a subject in one of yours and Joel's experiments." "You're smarter than I thought," said Anshel, "Since now that you are Saya's chevalier. There only one use for you and that's to be Diva's groom." Hagi tighten his fingers in his fist.

"You are of no use to Saya whatsoever," Anshel smirked at Hagi's reactions to his words. Hagi removed his emotions and replace with his usual stoic expression. He walked passed Anshel. Anshel watched the young chevalier stop in his tracks. "That is for Saya to decide," was all he could say. Saya had given him eternal life and only she can decide his fate. Hagi walked down the stairs. Anshel growled at his words. "That was stupid," said a voice. Anshel turned and saw Kai walking toward him. His hands in his pockets as he walked.

"Who gave you the right?" he said, "To say that to Hagi?" "That's none of your business," Anshel replied. Kai punched his face in with his right fist. "You got some nerve!" he shouted grabbing him by the coaler of his shirt. "Saying something like that to Hagi!" Anshel's face showed no emotion. "Hagi has every right to with Saya! If he wants to! Saya is all he has! And if you can't see that! Then….You're one piece of shit!" he let go of Anshel. "You make me sick," he said, "How can you call yourself a chevalier?" "You're nothing but a creep that takes joy in putting others down!"

'Hagi is everything to Saya! You have no right! To say that! That all he is a test subject! Hagi is a bigger man than you're ever be!" Kai turned and began to walk off. "Why protect him?" Anshel asked. "Because…" said Kai turning to face him. " Hagi cares for Riku, Diva, Saya and myself! I know that I mean nothing to the guy but….He still protects me because I mean something to Saya. He knows their bond and will anything to protect that bond. He always a part of our family. He's….."

Anshel looked to the boy annoyed by his words. "He's like a big brother to me and Riku. He also cares for Diva even though she not his queen. He still cares for her like a sister! Saya is his whole world and he is hers! I'll do anything for Saya, Riku and Diva even stand up for Hagi!" Kai turned and walked away. Anshel was angered by the boy's words. "Foolish boy," he said, "Hagi is nothing but a test subject. Nothing more…"

Something hit him in the back of the head. Anshel turned around. He saw Saya standing the doorway. Her eyes glowing red with rage. "What?" he said unaffected by her glance. "You have no right to say stuff like that about Hagi," she growled, "You hear me?" now he was going to get a earful her or so he thought. Saya bashed her fist into his face spending him flying across the hall. Anshel sat up and wrapped the blood off his chin. "I don't care if you are Diva's chevalier," she growled, "But call Hagi a test subject again and I will kill you…."

"An empty threat," said Anshel clammily. "Is it?" she said coldly, "Or a promise?" Hagi came up the stairs and saw Anshel leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall. He noticed his queen was awake. Her eyes returned to brown when she saw her knight. "Hagi," she said in a kind caring tone that only a lover could give. "Saya," said Hagi softly as he approached her. "You should be resting." He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room. Saya looked over her shoulder at Anshel, giving him a death glare.

She had chosen Hagi as her mate not Solomon, Nathan neither James nor him. She saw Hagi as the suitable mate. Hagi closed the door behind him. Saya climbed into the bed. Hagi pulled the covers over her shoulders. "Sleep well my queen," he said kissing her forehead. She pulled him to the bed. She kissed his lips. Hagi just kissed her back. Saya was everything he ever solely desired. Her love was all he wanted. He needed to be by her side always as a chevalier and now as a lover. Her hands moved to the buttons on his white shirt.

She slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons. Hagi realized what his queen was doing. As much as he wanted it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He grabbed her hands. "Saya, no," he said pulling away from her. Saya looked up at him as he buttoned the top three buttons. She grabbed his hands and put them down at his side and went back to kissing his lips. Hagi knew if she wanted it then he would give it to her. Hagi wrapped his arms around her waist. She went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Kai groaned as he sat at the kitchen table. Riku was sitting across from his brother. He looked up at the clock. Julia was supposed to call Kai around eight and it was only seven-thirty. Diva came down the stairs with James behind her. Solomon stood up from the couch. James walked out the house and went back to his duties for the military. Diva skipped across the living room to Solomon. He smiled at his queen. She was in one of her good moods.

Solomon held out his arms for Diva. He knew when she was in her good mood that she would want to be embraced by one of her chevaliers. Solomon smiled at her. Riku got up and walked to his older sister's side. Diva smiled down at him and embraced her little brother. Kai smiled at them both. Solomon sat down across from Kai with a smile on his face. Kai sighed and looked at the clock. "Where's Saya?" he asked Solomon. "I think she is still in her room," Solomon replied. He stood up. "I'll go check," he replied.

Diva jumped into his arms. Solomon chuckled at his queen's playful behavior. Kai laughed at his sister. "I'll be right back Diva," Solomon assured her. She went back to playing with Riku. Kai watched them before turning to Solomon. "Tell her," he said, "I'll get dinner ready if she's hungry." 'Of course," said Solomon smiling at him. Kai stood up from the chair. "Who's hungry?" he called to his two younger siblings. "ME!" Diva sang. Kai laughed. "I shouldn't known," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Solomon knocked on Saya's door. "Hn?" said Saya's voice through the door. Solomon slowly opened door. "SOLOMON!" she screamed covering herself. Solomon's eyes widen as he saw Saya and Hagi lying in Saya's bed naked. He quickly closed the door. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved was lying in her bed naked with another man especially that man was her chevalier. He shook the image of Saya's body out of his head.

His face was red as a rose from embarrassment and rage. Hagi had taken advance of his own queen. Saya was fine with it. He had taken away her innocence and she didn't care. Saya's face was red from embarrassment. "Geez, Solomon," she said through the door. "Kai is preparing dinner," said Solomon. Saya snuggled to Hagi. Hagi looked down at his queen. "I'll be right down," she replied after Hagi kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe that Solomon saw me naked," said Saya embarrassed. Hagi took her hands. "Saya," he said, "Would you like me to talk with him?" "No," she said, "He'll try and kill you for this. This was my doing." Hagi kissed her cheek. She looked up at him. "It's worth it," he said, "As long as you are happy." Saya kissed his lips again. He kissed her back this time with more passion than before.

Saya relaxed and fell asleep in his arms. Hagi held her closely. He knew that Solomon didn't mean to but still he saw his queen naked and that wasn't something Hagi couldn't let go of so easily. Saya had given herself to him and no other. Solomon had seen her that his merrily. Saya allowed him to take advance of her. Hagi watched her sleep. He sighed as Solomon's face when he saw them played over and over in his head. Hagi couldn't help but smile at the sight. Solomon had tried to take Saya from and now it was Hagi who had won Saya' heart in the end. Solomon knew that and so did Hagi.

Saya sat on the swing in the park. She watched Riku and Diva sidle down the sidle. Kai putted a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he said, "Hey Kai," she said not taking her eyes her younger siblings. Kai sat on the swing next to her. "I was thinking about dad," he said. Saya looked at him. "I'm wondering what would he do if he knew that we let Diva live with us." "I'm sure he wouldn't mind," said Saya thinking the same thing as her older brother. "Maybe," Kai replied hands in his pockets as always.

Solomon waited at the bottom of the sidle for Diva. She sidled down into his arms. Diva had asked him to that for her and Riku. Hagi appeared at Saya's side like the wind. Saya looked at the sky. Then the wind picked up speed and the clouds covered the sun. "That's odd," said Kai as it started to rain. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain. Ah, they're never right on track." Saya heard a cracking sound.

She looked down to the ground. The ground was turning into ice. _No, _she thought, _not again. _She reached into her pocket for her wand. Kai called to the others. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Diva knew what was happening. She ran to Saya. "Neesama," she said scared by something. Saya nodded. "What is that?" Riku cried out pointing to the sky. They all looked up and saw shadowy figures flowing above them.

"What the hell?" said Kai wide eyed. "What are those things?" asked Solomon. Hagi stared up at them. Saya pulled out her wand and ran into the middle of the park. "HEY SAYA!" Kai shouted, "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" "SAYA-NEECHAN!" Riku cried out. "SAYA-NEESAMA!" Diva called out. "SAYA GET BACK HERE!" Kai shouted. He was about to run after her when Hagi blocked him. "Huh?" said Kai. Solomon stood on the other side of Hagi.

"Kai," said Solomon, "You take Diva and Riku back to Omoro. Hagi and I will get Saya." "But…." said Kai. "Please Kai," said Hagi, "Leave this to us." Before Kai could protest the two chevaliers took off after Saya. "Nichan," said Riku. Kai looked to his little brother and nodded. "Come on let's go home," he said. "WHAT?" Diva shouted, "But what about Saya-neesama?" "Let Solomon and Hagi take care of it," said Kai. He knew that Diva wouldn't listen. She was about to run after the chevaliers when Kai grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. Diva looked at her older brother. She bit her lip, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Kai dragged them both home. Leaving Hagi, Solomon and Saya behind.

Saya held up her wand up to the sky. The shadows circled in the sky around her. Solomon and Hagi appeared on either side of her. "Saya," said Solomon, "What are you doing?" then one of shadows dived down from the sky and headed straight for them. Saya jerked her wrist into the sky. A sliver light shot out the tip of her wand hitting the shadow as it came down. The shadows flew away from the light.

The chevaliers watched as one by one the shadows hit the sliver light like shield. Saya felt her energy being drained by the light. The light vanished and she fell backwards. "Saya," said a worried Hagi as he caught her in his arms. Solomon looked to the remaining shadows in the sky. "Don't look now," he warned, "But here they come." Hagi looked up at the shadows. Hagi pulled out a black wand from his belt and held it up. A sliver light in the shape of a large bird shot out the wand. Solomon's eyes widen.

The bird flew into the air and then burst into all directions. The shadows flee from the light. Once they were gone. Solomon turned to Hagi. "Hagi," he said in shock. "How did you…?" 'My mother was a witch," Hagi replied lifting Saya into his arms. "So you're a…" "A wizard," Hagi answered before turning away from he and walked away. Solomon followed him out of the park. "Why didn't you use your powers when we fought?" he asked the chevalier. "Because," said Hagi, "I was afraid that I might hit Saya with a spell," Hagi answered, "Chiropterans can't heal from an injury caused from a spell like they would a gunshot wound." "So, you were afraid of hitting Saya?" Solomon asked.

"You could've used it when she wasn't around." "No," said Hagi looking down at Saya's face. "The Red Shield never knew and that's how I wanted it to be.""And was a wizard too right? That's he joined the Devil lord," said Solomon. "No," Hagi said, "My father wasn't a wizard….." Solomon noticed rage in Hagi's eyes when his father was mentioned. "My father was…." Solomon couldn't hear him.

They walked down the sidewalk. Saya in Hagi's arms out cold, as they walked. Then a large group of men surrounded them. "Humans," said Solomon, "They have no idea to leave things be." "Humph," said Hagi. "Well, well," said one of the men. "Looky what we have here. A couple of pretty boys and look one's carrying a pretty little girl in his arms." "These humans are clearly looking for trouble," Solomon replied. Hagi nodded.

Solomon stood stern to his feet. Hagi moved aside with Saya still in his arms. This was one fight Hagi would have to sit out. He needed to protect his queen form these men. Solomon's eyes glow red as one of the men hit him with a metal pipe. "Is that all you got?" he said, "How panic," he smirked. "Don't overdo it," Hagi warned him. "I know," Solomon replied. The wind picked up speed. The men shook with fear of this young man with blonde hair.

The men went on the ground out cold. "I think that should do it," Solomon wrapped his hands. Hagi said nothing. They heard the sound of clapping. "Well done, bravo Solomon," said a voice. They looked up and saw Nathan sitting on top of a telephone pole nearby. "Nathan," said Hagi coldly. "Oh what's the cold stare?" said Nathan to Hagi. "Nathan," said Solomon, "Always good to see you." "You too, Solomon," Nathan replied jumping down.

Nathan noticed Saya in Hagi's arms. "Ah," he said, "A prince carrying a princess into the sunset," he acted like he was watching a play. Hagi just gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan pretended to be afraid of Hagi. Solomon laughed t his "brother's" reaction to Hagi. He knew that he was only teasing him. "Oh look that the big bad Hagi," said Nathan smirking. Solomon couldn't help but laugh. Hagi ignored Nathan. "How rude," said Nathan acting offered by Hagi's coldness. "Looks like Hagi only has a soft for Saya," Nathan teased.

Nathan heard a moan coming from Saya. She slowly opened her eyes. "Saya," said Hagi softly. "Hagi?" she said looking to her knight. "See," said Nathan, "What did I tell you, Solomon? He's cold to everyone but dear Saya." Saya noticed Nathan and a giggling Solomon. Hagi gently placed her down onto the ground to her feet. Nathan continued to tease Hagi but Hagi's attention was now on his queen. Saya held him closely. "Aw, how sweet," said Nathan, "He's like a big loveable teddy bear around Saya." Solomon laughed harder until Saya shot him a look to shut up. He froze in his place.

Nathan giggled at his "brother". Saya held onto Hagi's arm. Nathan walked toward the red eyed queen. "So, Saya," he said, "How have you and Diva been since I last saw you?" he asked her. "Fine," she replied snuggling closer to Hagi. Solomon sighed rubbing the back of his head. "You know, you shouldn't be making a scene, Saya," he said, "AM NOT!" she shouted, "Anyway, you're one to talk." She pointed the men lying on the ground. "Yes well," said Solomon rubbing the back of his neck. "They had it coming." Saya rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home," she said looking up at Hagi. "If that is what you wish," he replied before turning and walked to Omoro. Solomon sighed and said his goodbyes to Nathan before taking off after them. When they got to Omoro; Saya was tackled into a hug from her big brother. "Saya!" Kai cried out hugging. "Augh," Saya cried out, "Kai!" "That's my little sister," he said pulling away. Riku and Diva came down the stairs. They tackled Saya into a hug when they saw her. Saya hugged both of her younger siblings. Kai wrapped his arms around his three siblings. Hagi and Solomon watched from the doorway.

Chapter 7, Saya's dream

The graveyard was covered in fog as they walked. Saya walked up to a hill. She looked up and saw an old house on top of the hill. She walked up to the front door. The door swung open before she could try to open it. The house old and dirty, she stepped into the hall. Claw marks on the walls. Dried up blood on the walls and floor near the stairs. Saya walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under her feet.

Pictures were sideways on the walls, some had claw marks. The mark on her wrist began to burn. She held her wrist. _What's going on? _She thought as she walked to the end of the hall. A wooden door stood at the end of the hall. She peered through a small crack. She saw a small man "that looked to be easily scared. A boy with dark hair stood near the window. He looked to be around Kai's age. Both men were staring at a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

She could see something sitting in the chair but couldn't tell what it was. "Master," said the small man. "Couldn't we use someone else?" he asked. "No," said a cracked voice from the rocking chair. "I need Saya Otonashi," it said. Saya jumped back a bit. Who were this was needed her for something. "If I use someone else; I wouldn't be able to touch her." The boy smirked. "What 'bout the sister?" he asked. "Diva has no affect on me like her sister does." The small man looked worried.

"But…." He bit his lip. "She has the Black Fang's son protecting her…." "Yes," said the cracked voice. "He will be difficult; even if he knows that we are coming for the child." "Black Fang's Son?" said Saya confused. "Let me deal with Hagi," said the boy smirking. "No," said the cracked voice, "Hagi will kill you with ease. He needs to be killed as soon as possible." "Hagi?" said Saya. The small man shook with fear of Hagi's name.

"C-c-could we….?" He said shaking, "Couldn't we just leave him be?" "He'll step in to protect her no matter what we do," the boy replied, "I've been waiting for a chance to kill that wolf." "?" Saya couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rocking chair creaked. "Hagi is too dangerous with his wolf blood and his magic, but now he's more dangerous now that he has received Saya Otonashi's blood," said the cracked voice.

The boy smirked again. He seemed pleased about hearing of Hagi's strengths. Saya felt her heart skip a beat. These people knew something about Hagi that she; Saya herself didn't know. Hagi was her chevalier, her best friend, her brother, her family and her lover but there was something about him she didn't know. He was everything to her and now there was something she was just hearing her knight. Saya wanted to go back home and confront her knight. She wanted to know the truth.

She heard hissing coming from the floor. She looked down and saw a large dark green snake moving across the wooden floor. She leaned against the wall as the snake moved toward the door. It slipped through the crack in the door. Saya held her breath for a moment. She heard more hissing from inside the room. "Ah," said the cracked voice, "My pet tells me that there's someone in the hall." The small man walked to the door.

He opened the door and saw Saya in the shadows. He grabbed he arm and pulled her into the room. The boy smirked even wider when he saw Saya being pulled into the room. "Ah, Saya," said the cracked voice. The small man set her down onto the couch in front of the window. The boy chuckled at this scene. Saya looked around the room. "How nice of you to join us Saya," said the cracked voice. Saya's eyes widen.

A small creature sat in the rocking chair. Saya had never seen like it before. The creature turned to face her. "You look just like your human-loving mother," it said, "You even have her eyes…." Saya couldn't speak. "She too was beautiful before I killed her…." "!" Saya didn't realize that she was staring at the beast that killed her mother. The snake wrapped around her body. Saya felt it begin to squeeze.

The creature pulled out a wand from its robes. "Join your parents in hell," It said. A green light flashed before her eyes. Saya closed her eyes. She heard the creature scream out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw a black wolf biting down on its neck. The wand had fallen to the floor. The snake launched at the wolf. The wolf bit down on the snake's fresh. Blood flew into the air. The small man pulled out his wand as he shook in fear.

"S-s-stay away," he said scared out of his mind. Saya grasped in horror. For some reason she felt like the wolf was there to protect her. The wolf dropped the snake and walked toward the small man. The little man shot out a sliver light at the wolf. The wolf leapt into the air and came down biting onto his neck. The man fell to the floor. The wolf removed its fangs from the man's throat. Its eyes fell on the boy who still smirking.

The boy pulled out his wand. The wolf growled as it walked toward the boy. "At last," said the boy, "We meet Hagi." _That's Hagi? _Thought Saya her eyes wide. Hagi jumped over Saya's head. She turned and saw that his fangs dogged into the boy's throat. The boy fell to the floor. "HAGI!" she shouted. Hagi looked up at his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She stood up to her feet. He walked toward her. She reached out her hand to touch his head.

"Hagi," she said petting his head. "Is that really you?" he nodded. She couldn't believe it. "Saya move!" he shouted but it was too late. A bream of green light hit her shoulder. Saya fell to the floor. "No," said Hagi as she hit the floor. He bend his head down toward her body. Her vision getting foggy as she looked up at him. "Hagi," she said reaching up for him. "Saya," he said softly, "My love," he licked her face.

_Hagi I can't move._

Saya's eyes flew open. She jolted upward onto the bed. She looked around and found herself in her room. "It was just a dream," she said relived. "Saya?" said a voice with concern. Hagi stood against the wall. He appeared at her side the moment he saw her jerk from her bed. "Are you alright?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine," she replied, "Just had a nightmare that's all." "You seem to have them a lot lately," said Hagi worried. As he spoke; she got up out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"I can't help it," she said, "They just keep happening." He looked down at his queen. She burled her face into his arm. "Saya," he whispered softly. She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower," she said walking toward the door. Hagi watched her with concern. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She glanced over her shoulder. She forced a smile for him. "I'm fine Hagi," she lied before closing the door.

Hagi turned to the window. He knew that she wasn't fine. No matter what hard she tried; she couldn't hide the fact that something was wrong. Hagi made a fist. How could he help her if he didn't know what she was going through? He knew that she wouldn't tell him or anyone for that matter. Hagi had to know why his queen was having these nightmares. He just had to know the answer. If only he could see what was on her mind.

Hagi shook his head. "No," he said to himself. "I would do that to her." He had promised himself to keep out of her head but now he was regretting it. Now he wasn't given many options. He sighed and shook his head. The door opened and Solomon stood in the doorway. "Let me guess," he said stepping into the room. "Saya had another nightmare again?" Hagi said nothing. Solomon sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "She seems to be having a lot these days." He looked out the window. "So much in fact that Kai, Riku and Diva are beginning to worry and so am I for that matter." Hagi didn't say anything.

Saya stood in the shower. The water hit her skin. The images of her dream played over and over in her head. Why was this happening? She just had to know. Everyone was getting worried. Saya didn't want to worry them all but she couldn't help it. She made a fist as she bit her lip. Who was that creature in the rockin' chair in her dream? Her body began to shake. Why was she afraid of him? What was it he wanted from her?

"Saya," said a voice from the other side of the certain. "Yes Kai?" she answered. "I'm leaving you some fresh clothes," he replied, "Thanks Kai," she said. Kai looked down at the clothes he had placed down for her. "Saya," he said, "When you're done I need to have a word with you." "Okay," she replied as she heard his footsteps leaving the bathroom. What could he possibility want to talk to about? She wondered as she finished.

Saya sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Kai placed food down in front of her. "Go on," he said sitting down across from her. "You got school, don't you? You need all your strength for the day." Saya looked down at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry," she replied. That made Kai worry, Saya was always hungry so this something to be worried about. "Saya," he said trying to act like their father.

He took a deep breath. "I know that it's been tough for you lately with these nightmares and everything. I mean….you went from fighting chiropterans to having nightmares about something that I have no idea about." Saya didn't reply. "I know that dad won't like it one bit," he continued, "You can't just bare this on your own. You have Riku, Diva, Solomon, Hagi and I here. So, quit acting like you're alone, 'kay?"

"Nankurunaisa," he said smiling. That made Saya looked up. "Remember?" he asked still smiling. "Nankurunaisa," she repeated. That word always had affect on her. That word made her feel more that home than any other word in the whole language. Solomon came down the stairs. His eye brow raised. "Nan-what?" he said. That made Saya and Kai laugh. "Nankurunaisa," Saya replied, "It means; everything will work out in the end," Kai explained, "Dad use to say that a lot when things would happen."

Solomon scratched his head. "Your language is so confusing," he said. Saya laughed. "Hey, like France is any better," said Kai. Saya said something in France that confused Kai. "She's saying thank you big brother," said Solomon walked back up the stairs. "No problem," said Kai to Saya. Saya smiled at him. Hagi came down the stairs and saw Saya and Kai laughing at Solomon's face when he heard that word that always made Saya feel better.

Hagi made a fist. Kai knew how to make Saya feel better. Hagi felt useless around his queen when Kai was around. Kai was better that keeping Saya happy and safe than him or that's what Hagi thought. Sometimes he wondered why he even stay around if Saya didn't need him. Hagi sighed and turned back to the stairs. He couldn't bring himself to leave Saya. He knew that reason all too well.

Saya sat down at her desk. Diva sat down next to her. "So," said Diva. Saya looked over at her. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing," said Saya looking back at the black board. Diva sighed and turned to the board as well. "HEY GIRLS!" Gin called as he made his way into the room. "Hey Gin," they called back. Kaori walked in behind him. She smiled at Saya and Diva. They smiled back.

They sat down at their desks near the twins. The teacher began class when Solomon burst through the door. "Saya!" he cried out. Saya and Diva turned to him. The whole turned to him. "HAGIS' MISSING!" he shouted. Diva's eyes widen as she looked to her older sister. "Hagi," said Saya jumping to her feet. Diva jumped up to her feet as well. The two girls ran out the room. Solomon ran in front of them. "What happened Solomon?" Saya asked as they ran. "I don't know," he replied, "I just was getting to come here to keep an eye on you two when Kai burst through the door saying that Hagi had disappeared!"

_Hagi, _Saya thought as they ran through the city. "Where could he have disappeared to?" Diva asked. _Hagi, where are you? _They searched throughout the town but found nothing. Saya began to worry about her beloved knight. "HAGI!" she shouted from the top of a building that she was standing on. Solomon and Diva appeared behind her. "Any luck?" she asked hopefully. Solomon shook his head. Diva looked down disappointed. "Sorry neesama," she said sadly. "Diva-neechan! Saya-neechan!" Riku's voice cried out.

He and Nathan appeared in front of them. "Riku!" said Saya and Diva running to their little brother. "Anything?" Solomon asked Nathan. Nathan shook his head sadly. Anshel and James appeared. "Anshel, James," said Diva to her knights. "Did you find Hagi?" Saya asked. "No," said Anshel, "He's nowhere to be found," said James. Saya looked down at her feet. Nathan patted her back. "There there, Saya," he said, "I'm sure he's not far." Tears fell from her eyes. Riku and Diva tried to claim their big sister's nerves but couldn't.

Saya, Nathan, Diva, Riku, Solomon and James waited in the waiting room in Julia's clinic. Kai, Anshel, David and Joel came out from Julia's office. "So, you can't find him anywhere?" Kai asked to David. "No, we can't, "said David. Kai kicked the trash can over. Joel looked over to a worried Saya. "I'm sure Hagi isn't far," he assured her. He was afraid that Hagi was long gone like what happened after the Vietnam incent.

_Hagi, where did you go? _Saya thought looking down at her lap. Her hands balled into a fist. Solomon patted her back as tears fell down her face. _Hagi, where the hell are you? _Thought Kai, as he punched the wall in front of him. "I'm gonna kill 'im," he growled. Louis, Okumra and Mao appeared from the hall. "Well?" asked Kai who determined to find Hagi for his little sister. Mao looked away shaking her head.

"No luck anywhere," said Louis sadly to David and Joel. "Couldn't find the guy anywhere," said an exhausted Okumra. Julia stepped out of her office. Tears dropped down Saya's face. Julia walked over to Saya and embraced her. "It's alright Saya," she said. Riku looked down. Diva's body shook with rage. "HOW IS IT THAT NO ONE CAN FIND HIM?" she yelled. "Diva," said Solomon turning to his queen. "No one can find him." "THEN KEEP LOOKING!" Diva yelled, "I'M NOT HAVING MY SISTER CRY!"

Kai wrapped his arms around Saya. "We have to find him, Kai," she said, "I need him." "I know," said Kai. He turned to David. "We'll do what we can, Saya," David assured her. "Kai," said Joel, "Take Riku, Diva and Saya home." Kai nodded and grabbed his siblings. Solomon followed them out the door. Diva and Riku climbed into the back of the van with Solomon helping the crying Saya into the back. He climbed into the front. Kai got into the driver side and drove off. He made a fist as he glanced through the mirror that his upset sister. Diva and Riku tried to claim her down but nothing worked.

Saya lied on her bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Kai had brought her up to her room so she could have some time to herself for a bit. Saya cried into her pillow. Why did Hagi disappear? Didn't he know how she feels about him? Riku slowly opened the door. "Neechan," he said peering his head through the door. Saya just cried into the pillow. Riku looked away from his sister. "Kai-nichan wants to know if you're hungry?" he said but no answer.

"Right," he said, "I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door. "How she's doing?" Diva asked. Riku looked sad. Diva didn't need words to know the answer. 'Diva-neechan," said Riku. "Huh?" said Diva into her brother's eyes. "Why did Hagi take off in the first place?" Riku asked, "I mean, didn't he know how Saya-neechan cares for him?" 'I don't know Riku," Diva answered, "I was so sure that he knew that but now…." Now she wasn't' so sure. Riku ran into Diva's arms. "I wish he would come back," he said, "Then Saya-neechan could be happy again." Diva smiled at her brother's words.

"Me too Riku," she said holding him tightly. Diva looked to Saya's door. How could she help her sister? Saya was her only sister and she needed help but Diva couldn't do anything for her. Riku felt the same way and so did Kai. Diva wasn't alone when that feeling came around. Solomon watched his queen and her little brother. He turned his head. Normally, he could take advance of this station but something told him not to. Saya needed Hagi not him.

Hagi stood at the front door. He took a deep breath. _Saya please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. _That thought crossed through his mind as he knocked on the door. A man with curly hair, a mechanical eye where his right eye should be answered the door. "Ah," he said, "It's been years old friend, come, come in." he stepped aside for Hagi to step in. Hagi walked through the door.

He looked around. The place hadn't change a bit. "I see you kept the place the same," said Hagi turning the man. "Mood eye." Mood eye laughed. "But of course," he said, "it's your old home after all." Hagi nodded as he looked around. "We have to talk," said Hagi. "About the Devil lord, right?" said Mood eye pouring blood from a pack into a glass. "You know me all too well, old Friend," said Hagi taking the glass.

"So, he's on the move, huh?" he said, "Then that means we have to act too," said Mood eye. "Well, I guess that means we move Saya Otonashi here, right?"Hagi sighed. "Sadly yes," he replied taking slip of the blood. "Dragon blood?" he asked, "Yes, a grey back as well," said Mood eye. "When should we do it?" "As soon as everyone's ready." "They might be ready now. I'll have to check on that." "You're her protector, you decide." "Tomorrow," "Tomorrow?' "Yes, Kai and the others will be for Diva's performance and Saya will be home alone." "Why won't she go to her own sister's performance?"

"It's just practice. Kai will be taking her here and Riku will be at a friend's home. Solomon will go with Diva since he's her chevalier and Kai has a date that evening." "Alright, tomorrow it is then." Mood eye looked at the clock on the wall. "You staying?" he asked. "Of course," said Hagi tossing the glass aside. "After all, Saya's coming tomorrow so there's no need into going back yet." Mood eye smirked at his answer. "You really a devil," he said.

Chapter 8, the move to the order of the queen headquarters

Saya was home alone. Kai felt bad about leaving her alone but Saya had said she would be fine. She sat on the couch. The room was quiet. _Hagi where are you? _She thought for the hundredth time. She heard a knock on the door. She got up to her feet. She pulled out her wand and walked down the stairs. A loud ban could be heard from a far. Saya held breath as she reached for the handle. The door swung open. Her eye widen as she saw Smith with severe others standing in the door way.

"Smith?" she said surprised. "Long time no see, Saya," he said smiling as he walked in with the others. A curly red haired man with a mechanical right eye stepped in. "So, you're Saya Otonashi," he said. "Yes," Saya answered, "But how—" "There's no time for that now," he said, "You're coming with us." Saya jumped back into a corner. "Come on now," said the man. "No," Saya shouted, "I'm not going anywhere."

Smith walked toward her. "Come on Saya," he said. "NO!" she shouted, "Get out or I'll call the police." She went for the phone. The red haired man grabbed her wrist. "Sorry kid," he said, "But you need to come with us." "Why should I?" Saya hissed. "If you don't then your friends and family will be in harm's way." He dragged her out the house and into a side car of a motorcycle. Smith climbed onto the motorcycle and drove off.

They took off into the air. Saya's eyes widen as she saw Okinawa below her. "Amazing, huh?" said Smith with a smile. "Magic, never a dull moment." He chuckled as he smiled. Saya looked down at the city below. "How is this possible?" she asked. "Just a little bit of magic," Smith replied. "Magic?" she repeated turning to him. "You mean it's real?" "As real as you and I," he said. "Wow," said Saya looking down at Okinawa.

"I never seen anything like it," she said as they flew the air. She felt so free right now. Then a red flash of light shot out from behind. Smith turned around. His jaw dropped, eyes widen. "Hold on, kid," he said picking up speed. Saya held on tight. She glanced out her shoulder and saw shadows flying after them. "Who are they?" she asked. "The Devil lord's followers," Smith explained, "He's trying to kill you and Diva." 'But why?" she asked as they dodged severe red brash.

"He killed your mother and now he's trying to finish what he started by killing you." "But what about Diva?" Saya cried. "You're he's main target," said Smith, "We need to get you out of harm's way." "Isn't there something we can do to get them away?" "There is, try and knock them out with your wand and hurry kid." Saya reached for her wand. She pulled it out of her pocket and pointed to one of the shadows.

A sliver light shot out the wand hitting a shadowy figure. The figure fell to the ground. Saya did the same thing again this time with much more force. One by one the shadows fell to the ground. "HOLD ON!" Smith cried before diving downwards toward the streets. "I'll try and lose them!" they landed onto the ground. He zoomed past cars. The shadows flew after them. "SMITH1!" Saya screamed as one appeared on her side.

Saya hit it with a sliver light from her wand. The shadow slashed into the wall of the subway as they speeded through. A subway car hit one head on. Smith flew out the subway and back into the air. Saya looked around for more. Just then her wrist began to burn. She screamed out of pain. "What is it?" asked Smith when her screams hit his ears. "What's wrong?" Saya screamed so loud that her voice echoed throughout the night sky.

"_I found you," _a voice cried out in her ear. Red marks went around her skin. The marks turned black. "Shit," Smith cursed under his breath. "He's here!" A smoky shadow appeared from the clouds. Saya screamed in pain again. The smoke headed for them. Smith flew faster and faster. "What's happening to me?" Saya screamed as her body ached. "It's the Devil lord," Smith shouted, "He's found us and now you're in bigger danger than before." The smoke zoomed toward her. Saya screamed even louder.

A flash of light appeared shielding Saya from the smoky shadowy figure heading right for her. The curly red haired man appeared on a broom beside them. "As good as anytime Mood eye," said Smith. Mood eye looked at Saya. "Get her to the headquarters fast!" he demanded, "The others and I will try and head them off!" Smith nodded and then zoomed by faster. "Wait!" Saya shouted, "Where are we going?" "To headquarters," said Smith, "Someone's waiting for you there!" the motorcycle disappeared into a flash of light into the night sky. Saya felt her stomach turn as her vision went white.

The motorcycle crashed down onto a dirt road. Saya felt her stomach drop as they came down. The motorcycle roared through the silence. Soon they came to a stop at the below of a hill. Saya looked up and saw the same house from her dream from four nights ago. Her eyes widen when she saw it the one. "I've had a dream about this house," she said surprised. "This house?" said Smith as he climbed off. "Not surprising, this is headquarters." "Headquarters?" Saya asked climbing out the side car.

"For what?" she asked, "For the order," he replied. "The order?" "The order of the queen, it was created to protect you and Diva from the Devil lord." Saya looked up at the house. "The Black Swamp," he said, "A birthplace for one of the members here." "Who's?" "That I can't tell ya, Saya," he said pulling out a large bag. "Come on, let's get inside." 'HALT!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the hill. A man with long spiky white hair stood there. "Oh, right," said Smith, "Got to answer a question first."

"What did Lilly say about her daughters?" the man asked. "That they will bring peace to our world and create a future worth getting to," Smith answered. The man had pointed a katana at them but lowed it when the question was answered. "It's you, Smith," he said. Then turned his attention on Saya, who stood next to Smith. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed the katana that her throat. "What did Hagi give Saya on her seventh birthday?" he asked. "A golden locket that had the words; _"My heart is my soul"_ on it." She answered wondering why ask her that question. The man sighed and put her down to her feet.

"Do you have the locket?" he asked. Saya reached under her shirt and pulled out the locket with the words; _"My heart is my soul" _on it up for him to see. "That's you, alright kid," he said. He turned to Smith. "Any problems?" he asked. "A few," said Smith, "Almost got caught by the Devil lord himself." "I see," said the man placing his hand under his chin. He looked at Saya again. "You must be tired after your long trip from Okinawa to France," he said. "FRANCE?" Saya shouted looking around.

"Yes," said the man, "this place is the last place they except to find you. So, you'll be safe here." "John," said a voice, "Smith, you made it back in one piece." Saya looked around for the voice then looked up. Her eyes widen, jaw dropped when saw Hagi standing there on top of the hill. "Saya," he said softy. Her body shook with joy of seeing her knight again. She heard a sound behind her. Hagi looked out toward the dirt road.

Saya turned around and saw the curly red haired man and the others walking toward them. Hagi jumped down in front of Smith, John and Saya. He pulled out one of his draggers and got ready to throw it. "What did teach me when I was a boy?" Hagi asked the red haired man. "The Disarming spell, lightening strike," the red haired replied. Hagi put his dragger back where he got it from. Saya grabbed his arm. "You really are a devil, Hagi," said the red haired man with a smile. Saya looked up at Hagi confused.

"You're one to talk going after the Devil lord on your own, Mood eye," said Hagi touching Saya's hand. Mood eye laughed. "You were such an interesting young lid, old friend." "Let's get inside before they notice," said Hagi taking Saya's arm and leading her inside. The others followed behind them. "Ah, Saya," said a voice as they entered the house. Nathan stood in the hallway with a smile on his face.

"You made it in one piece," he said, "I hope." "Got anything?" Hagi asked him sitting Saya down onto the couch in the living room. "Nothing to report," said Nathan, "As of now they don't know where we've hidden her." 'That's good," said Mood eye, "Let's keep it like that for a while." Saya looked around the room confused. "I'm confused," she said. Everyone turned to face her. "Can someone tell me what's going here?"

"I'll tell her," said Hagi. Mood eye place a hand on his shoulder. "Careful not to overdo it," he whispered. Hagi took Saya's hand as he knelt down in front of her. He told her everything that she needed to know about the situation she was in. Saya's eyes widen as her fateful chevalier told her everything. "I'm the one who can kill him?" she asked. Hagi nodded sadly as he stood up. "No," she said, "That's just….crazy….me...the chosen one? That's just….." she held her head. "No there's no way that it can be me!" she cried, "You're lying! All of you!1 it's not true!" "Saya," Hagi said softly but sadly as well. "It's the truth," he said turning his head from his queen. Saya shook with fear.

All she wanted was a normal life with Kai, Riku and Diva but now she couldn't because of some psychopathic killer was after her. Hagi made a fist. How he wished in wasn't true. Nothing would make him happier than to see his queen live the life she wanted to live. Fate was a curl thing. Nathan sighed and shook his head. "You did leave a note for her family?" he asked Hagi. "Don't have to," Hagi replied. Saya looked up at her knight. "Hey Hagi," a voice called out from the stairs. "What's with all the yelling? Huh?"

Kai came down the stairs with Riku and Diva behind him. "Hey Saya," he said smiling when he saw his little sister. "Kai?" she said, "Yup," said Kai still smiling. "Hagi you devil," said Mood eye, "I've should seen that coming." He laughed. Riku and Diva tackled their sister into a hug. Kai embraced his three siblings into his arms. Solomon came down the stairs smiling when he saw Saya in her siblings' arms.

"That was some plan you came up with there Hagi," he said. Hagi didn't reply. He turned and walked away but stopped when he felt arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down and saw Saya holding his arm. "Thank you, Hagi," she said then kissed him on the cheek. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied as she placed her head on his shoulder. Kai smiled at his little sister holding her chevalier's arm. Riku looked to his older brother. "TIME TO EAT!" Louis's voice called from the kitchen. Diva grabbed Saya's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on neesama," she said pulling Saya. "Diva hey wait a minute," said Saya as she was being dragged.

. "Wait a minute Diva," Saya cried. She looked over her shoulder to see the others follow. She noticed that Solomon, Riku, Kai and Hagi had disappeared into the living room. Diva sat Saya down in a chair to her. Saya looked around, surprised that even the Red Shield was there. Mood eye looked serious for some reason.

"SAKRAI!" he called, he seemed to be looking for someone. "I'm right here Mood eye," said a woman with long dark hair and blue eyes like Diva's. Both Diva and Saya were found stroked by her appearance. Even though she looked just like Diva, she looked to be 21. "Saya, Diva," said Mood eye, "Meet your aunt Sakrai." "OUR AUNT?" the twins shouted in unison. Sakrai smiled to them. "So, these are Lilly and Jason's girls, Huh?" she said smiling. "So, is she really their aunt?" Joel asked.

"Sure am," said Sakrai. Her eyes fell on Saya and Diva. "May, it's like looking in a mirror," she teased Diva. "That's the youngest Diva," said Smith smiling. Sakrai turned her attention onto Saya. Her face turned serious and sorrowful for a moment. "You look just like Lilly," she said with pain in her voice. "I do?" Saya asked. "Never mind that," said a boy with red hair hiding underneath a black hat. He wore arm warmers on his arms and looked to be around their age. "The name's Sai," he said, "How it's going?" "Sai shut up," said another boy with spiky red hair. Saya nearly choked on her eat when she saw the boy's eyes. They were the same as Hagi's, color and all. The boy looked to be related to Hagi somehow.

"I'm Red," he said, "and this is Amy," he gestured to a girl with long dark hair and linter eyes. "Hello," she said with a smile. A boy with brown hair in the same style as Kai sat on her other side. "I'm Lee," he said smirking. Diva turned to a boy with short dark hair on his other side. "You are?" she asked curiously. "Neji," he replied. He looked at Saya smirking evilly as he looked up and down her figure. "You're hot," he said. "HEY NEJI!" Red shouted to his friend. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DUMB ASSHOLE!"

"Red," a little boy around Riku's age cried, "you're hurting my ears." Saya couldn't help but notice that this boy looked like a younger version of Solomon. "Stupid idiot," said a boy with black and white hair. "I'm Hypo," said the black and white haired boy. "And this is my half-brother Shino." He gestured to the younger boy that looked like Solomon. Shino smiled at them greedily. "So," he said curiously, "Which one of you is Hagi's girlfriend?" _Hagi's….girlfriend, _Saya brushed at the thought of being his girlfriend.

"HEY SQURIT!" Red shouted, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND ASKING PEOPLE THAT!" "Red's right, Shino," said Hypo, "You can't just go to ask them that. That's was a bit rude." "Sorry, Hypo," said Shino bowing his head. "Oh, n-n-no," said Saya still brushing. "It's alright, he was just being curious that's all. You know how kids are." "I take it that answers my brother's question," said Hypo. "Huh?" said Saya confused.

"Since you're the one brushing than that means you're Hagi's queen, right. His mate…." "N-n-now I wouldn't say that," said Saya nervously. Diva laughed at her sister. "Neesama," she said still laughing. "Your face is all red." Saya brushed even harder making Diva laugh even harder. Red rounded his eyes. "What do you see in that asshole anyway?" he asked getting up. "HE'S A BASTARD AND WILL ALWAYS WILL BE!" "RED!" a girl with light green hair shouted. "YOU KNOW BETER THAN TO YELL THAT SOMEONE JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" "SHUT UP ALEX!" Red shouted again.

Hagi came into the kitchen with Solomon, Riku and Kai behind him. Kai and Riku sat down on either side of their sisters. Solomon walked over to a man with short dark hair. The man smiled as he and Solomon spoke. "Red," said Hagi as he stopped behind Saya's chair. Saya jumped an inch into the air as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kai, Riku and Diva laughed at her reaction. "Yeah?" said Red glaring at him.

Hagi swung his left fist into Red's chin spending him flying back into the wall. "Here we go again," Alex groaned. Red stood up, rubbing his head. "What the hell man?" he said. "You shouldn't be so rude to a guest and especially a queen." "Hagi," said Saya grabbing his hand. Hypo sighed and turned his head. "You dumb ass," he said, "You went and got 'im pissed off. Nice work, you idiot." "SHUT THE HELL UP HYPO!" Red shouted with rage. "Hey, Hagi," said Alex, "That was over doing it, don't you think?" Hagi didn't answer. He held Saya's hand in his right hand. "YOU FREAKIN' ASSHOLE!" Red shouted swinging his fist at Hagi's beautiful face. Hagi disappeared into the wind.

Red's fist a few inches away from the top of Saya's head. Red looked around for Hagi. "Damn it," he said looking around. "Where the hell did you go now?" Then Red went flying to the ceiling. He bashed his head against the stone ceiling and came crashing down onto the table. 'Idiot," Hagi whispered placing his hand down at his side. Saya's eyes widen. Never had she seen Hagi beat the crap out of someone before. Hypo took a deep breath. "At least, it could've been worst," he said. "And what do you call that?" Kai asked pointing to the cracks in the ceiling above. "That was just a small fraction of Hagi's true strength," Hypo replied getting up from the table. "Well, that was…." Mood eye didn't finish.

Red jumped up to his feet. His eyes burning with rage pointed at Hagi. Hagi unaffected by his glare. Red ran at him again. Hagi side stepped avoiding his fist. Red swung one fist after another. Hagi grabbed him by the wrist and tossed him aside like nothing. Red's back hit the table in front of Solomon. "Humph," said Hagi as he stepped out of the kitchen. "JUST WHERE DID YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Red shouted standing up. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" 'You're not even worth the time," said Hagi coldly and then walked away. Saya was dumb founded by her chevalier's actions toward this boy.

Red growled and punched the table. "Damn," he said, "That asshole always gets the better of me. I'm sick of it." He walked out the kitchen. Nathan clipped his hand at the show put on by the boy and the chevalier. "Bravo," he said with a smile. "That was a pretty good performance, I say." "Nathan," said Sakrai turning to him. "You haven't changed." Nathan laughed. 'You're one to talk Ms. Summers," Nathan replied, "Still wearing that necklace, I see." "Of course," said Sakrai smiling. "It's a part of the Otonashi's history, after all." Nathan laughed again. "True," he said. Saya looked to the door leading into the hall. _Hagi, _she thought before turning back to her dinner. She couldn't finish.

Chapter 9, Saya's first lesson Hagi's hardships

Saya walked around the house to see get a better idea of what she was getting herself into. She saw a room that was open. She stepped into the room. "Fifthly, half-breeds," a voice growled. Saya looked down and saw a creature with large eyes, sharpen ears, bony fingers, brown skin and wearing what looked like a pillow case for clothes. "Saya Otonashi," the creature growled as it looked up to Saya. "The one that can kill the dark lord and friend to half-bloods everywhere and bloodsuckers alike."

"Beast," a voice called from the stairs. Saya and the creature turned to see Hagi standing on the stairs. He didn't look too happy for the creature's words toward his queen. "Enough with your talk," he said with rage in his voice. Probably from his fight with Red in the kitchen earlier. "Away with you," he demanded like a master to a slave. "Yes master," the creature replied bitterly as it bowed to him. _Master? _Saya thought as a look of confusion crossed her face. "Beast, services the house of Black," it said before walking away.

Saya watched the small creature disappear. "Sorry about that, Saya," said Hagi, "He's always been bitter, well to me when I a child." "You lived here?" Saya asked surprised. "This is my mother's house," he replied, "This place hasn't been my home in years or at least never felt like it." "This room has my mother's family history." Saya looked to the walls. "So, your mother lived here since she was a little girl?" she asked. "Yes," he replied, "But you said that your parents were traveling as performers."

"That was a lie," he said, "Well partly." "I've lived here until I was four." "What happened?" she asked. "My father happened," the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her could hear the coldness in his voice toward his father. "He came and killed my mother, step-father and half-sister. I was the only survivor." "Why did he do it?" she asked. "He's was a killer and I was his target. Neither my mother nor father could ever love a child like me. To my father I was something to kill and to my mother I was another slave."

Saya noticed that some of the pictures on the walls had been scratched off to wall. "Why are some these like this?" she asked placing her hand on one image that had been scratched off. "That's symbolizes when someone didn't belong in the family," he explained. Saya looked up and saw one that had Hagi's name under the image but the face had been scratched off. "My mother did that after I ran away when I was two," he said noticing what caught her eye. "Where did you go?" she asked, "To my uncle's," he said, "I was always welcomed at his home. He was my father's older brother."

Saya looked at him. He had no love from his mother or father. He was all alone without anyone to love him. She was surprise that he wasn't crazy like one of Diva's chevaliers Karl. Karl had gone crazy with the desire to be loved by someone. If Diva wouldn't give him the love he desired then he had turned to Saya. His desire to be loved drove him to the edge turning him into a madman. Saya couldn't count how many times that Karl had tried to kill her for the love he solely desired. Now she learned that her own chevalier didn't have love as a child. That made her heart ache more so than her father's death.

Wait, Hagi did have love. Saya realized that she had given him love. She had turned to him as a person not a slave or something to kill. She had given him a home and place to call his home. He had said once that she was his home and that wherever she went as long he had her by his side, he was home. She remembered how hearing him say that made her feel. She truly deeply loves him. Saya had fallen in love with him for as long as she could remember. Hagi had given her something return. He had given her a friend, a brother, a place where she felt that she belonged. Around him; her whole world was whole.

Having him by her side was something that she wouldn't trade for in the world. Her moments with Hagi were something special. Even now this moment was special to both of them. Hagi stepped toward her. She stood there waiting for him to wrap his arms around her and embrace her. He stopped and turned his head. "What am I doing?" he whispered. He turned to her. She waited but nothing happened. If he won't do anything then she would. She walked toward him. He waited to see what his queen was planning.

She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. _Hagi I will always love you, _she thought looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and placed her head on his chest. How she wished that they could stay like this forever. "Am I interrupting?" said a voice from the door way. They turned and saw Solomon standing there smiling the two lovers as if they were a thing of the past. "Mood eye spend me," he said, "He wants to have a word with you Hagi." Hagi nodded. Solomon walked off. The two of them pulled away.

"I have to see what Mood eye wants," he said pushing a band off of her face and behind her ear. "Alright," she said sadly. She really wanted to have more time with him but Mood eye wasn't the kind to allow it when something came up. Hagi kissed her forehead. "We will have our time together soon," he said, "I promise you that my queen." She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. Saya felt like she was flowing into the wind with Hagi at her side. The feeling stopped when their parted.

"You wanted to see me?" said Hagi as he stepped into the room. "Yes," Mood eye replied, "I've gone over the lesson plan for Saya." "So soon?" Hagi asked pouring tea into two cups. "Yes," Mood eye replied taking one of the cups from the small table in the corner. "You will be her teacher since you are the most talented one here and you are her chevalier. The girl also trusts you with her life. I will teach her things myself as well but you will take the role as her main teacher."

"So, for that reason you put Saya in my hands," said Hagi before taking sip of tea. "Yes well," said Mood eye, "Saya is your queen after all and why not?" Hagi looked at him. "The girl trusts you more so than her own family since you two share the same history. You're a big place of all this as she is." "I am merely Saya's servant that's all. It's my duty to protect and service her." Mood eye rounded his eyes well what he could anyway.

"The girl seems to have feels for you. That much I can tell old friend. You mean the world to her and I can imagine how her world would be if you're not in it." "I had too many to drink as usual old friend," Hagi replied. Mood eye laughed. "I like I always say you're a devil, Hagi," he said, "You always could read people like a book." "You know the reason for that," Hagi replied placing the cup his hand down onto the small table.

"When should we start her training?" "In a week from now," "A week?" "Yes, that should give us enough to prepare for it." "I see, so a week, then?" Mood eye nodded. Hagi looked into the hall. Diva was walking around the halls. She was looking for something. Hagi knew what that was. Saya stepped out of the family history room. Diva smiled when she saw her sister and pulled her into the kitchen. "Sisters, huh?" said Mood eye, "If only they knew, right?" Hagi said nothing. Kai and Riku walked the room where Hagi and Mood eye were chatting. Hagi never told them about his involved in this and wanted to keep it that way.

Saya walked up the stairs. Mood eye and the others were turning in for the night. Saya looked for an empty room to sleep in. she saw Hagi leaning against near a door. She walked toward him. She looked at the door. The name on the door read "_Melody_". "This was my little sister's room," he said, "It's also the best room in the house." He pulled the door open and gestured to her to go inside. She stepped into the room.

He was right about it being the best room in the house. The room was covered in pink wallpaper, pink curtains on the window and around the bed. It looked like the usual room from the eighteenth century. "This will be your room, Saya," he said. "You're giving this to me?" she said facing him. "Yes," he replied, "It suits you." She brushed. "Thank you, Hagi," she said. "Anything for you, Saya," he replied with a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He chuckled as she hugged him like a little girl hugging their older brother. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. The bed was so soft, softer than the one she had in her room back in Okinawa. Saya had never so happy than to be in her chevalier's arms. He gently laid her on her back. She kissed his lips and pulled him onto the bed. He chuckled as she did so.

Saya held him close. Hagi wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "So, what did Mood eye want?" she asked. He knew that she would ask that. "Just to talk," he replied, 'Nice try," she said, "Really what is it?" "To decide who will teach you magic," he replied quickly. "Oh," she replied, "And whose is my teacher?" "Mood eye has agreed to teach you something and I'll be teaching everything else." "You know magic?" she asked surprised.

"My mother was a witch," he replied. "oh," she said feeling bad for bring it up. He chuckled. How could he ever be mad or upset with her? He loved her too much. Saya was everything to him. Nothing could change how he feels for her. "Hagi," she whispered, "Will you tell me more about your past?" she asked. "If that is what you wish," he replied quickly. "What do you want to know?" "What was your father? Was he a wizard?" "No," he replied hiding the coldness as his father appeared into his mind.

"He wasn't, but he wasn't human." "What was he?" "A wolf," that answer surprised her completely. "I'm part werewolf and magical being," he said, "Both of my parents were pure-bloods. I was an accident. They both got drunk one night and that's I came to be." "I'm glad that you were born," she said smiling snuggling closer to him. "I love you so much," He smiled at her words. "I love you so very much," he replied.

_So that wolf in my dream was really Hagi's wolf half, _she thought to herself. "My father had killed many half-breeds before my time," he explained, "and….." he shifted out of her arms and sat up on the bed. She looked up at him. Could he show her the truth of his father and the Devil lord? He pulled up his sleeve; revealing a mark similar to the one on her wrist. She looked at it. "Where did that come from?" she asked nervously.

"My father worked for the Devil lord," he said, "This is his mark. I have to bare it since I'm my father's son." She sat up and touched the mark. It was like a tattoo. "He wants me to join him since am I the son of the Black fang," he said. "You won't, won't you?" she asked fearful of losing the only man she ever loves to the enemy. "No," he answered, "Because, I have no reason to join him. I have you here." They lay back down onto the bed.

She snuggled close to him. "Promise me that you won't join him," she said holding his shirt tightly. "I promise to always remain by your side," he replied, "I will never betray you, Saya." That made her feels better. She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. The twilight shined through the window of the room. They rolled over to where he was on top. Their lips parted but as soon as they parted their lips connected.

Kai groaned as he sat in the kitchen with Riku, Anshel, James, Nathan and Solomon. Hagi had said about showing Saya her room and he hasn't come back yet. Solomon had an idea but kept it to himself. Hagi came down the stairs after ten minutes but to Kai it felt like hours waiting for him. "What the hell man?" he cried, "We've been waiting for you!" "I had to put Saya to bed," Hagi replied sitting down in a chair. "Whatever," Kai moaned. Riku giggled at his two "brothers".

"Let's continue," said Anshel standing up. "First thing first is the discussion of the queens safely." That was chevaliers could think about was their queen's safely, but for Hagi; his mind was on Saya's happiness. "With new enemy a foot," he continued, "I think that we bring back Karl." 'Hell no," Kai cried out jumping to his feet. "That man a psychopath and he has it out for Saya. No way!" Riku nodded. "I agree with them," said Hagi. "Karl is too dangerous for Diva's safely," said James, as usual Diva was the only concern he had.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They turned and saw Joel coming down. "My apologizes," he said, "I couldn't but over hear the current discussion." "Hey Joel," said Kai smiling. "What is it Joel-san?" asked Riku. "I remembered something that wasn't written in the diary," he said sitting down next to Riku. "And that is?" asked Anshel. "Well," said Joel, "It was before Diva was locked in the tower, correct?" "What are you talking about?" asked James his arms crossed. "Yes please share with us," said Nathan showing interest in what the young leader of Red Shield had to say.

"While the first Joel was looking for a place to lock up Diva," he began, "The two shared a room together for a while. From what I've heard from my family was that one night a figure stepped onto the grounds…." He looked into Anshel's eyes. "The figure approached the twins. He leaned over Diva and tried to kill her but a light flashed spending the figure back into the wall. The figure tried it again and the same thing happened." "How many times did that figure tried it?" Kai asked. "Only twice," Joel replied before continuing where he left off.

"The figure turned its attention on Saya and tried to kill her but a light formed into a woman. The woman stood in front of Saya. The figure now had only child in mind to kill. The woman had long golden hair and blue eyes. She was there to protect Saya from the figure. The figure attacked the woman then went for the baby. As the figure tried to kill her; a light flashed and the figure dropped die to the floor." "I know of what you were speaking of," said Anshel making a fist. "Saya had saved Diva and herself that day."

"The figure," said Kai, "So who was it?" "Devil lord," said Hagi, "Only he could be affected by Saya's power like that. He tried to kill the two queens when they were in their mother's womb and then again when they were born." The room fell silence. "You have a point," said Anshel to Hagi. "If that was the same man that tried to kill in the past, it would make sense." "Nichan," said Riku to Kai. "Yeah," Kai replied, "Then we have to protect Saya and Diva too. They're a part of our family and I'm not going to let them do this alone." "Me either," said Riku nodding. Solomon smiled at the two boys.

"They are determined," he said looking to Hagi. "They keep it in mind that they are a family and use their bond they've built to help them when they need do." "I see," said Solomon, "They're driven by that bond." Nathan laughed. "True family men," he said, "I've never seen a family so close but this one." Joel nodded in agreement. Hagi sighed and turned to Kai and Riku. "Saya will need your help now more than ever," he said, "If there's one thing that the Devil lord can't stand its love." "Alright then," said Kai, "We'll do whatever it takes for our family. We'll do it together. The bond we built as a family."

Saya stood in front of a truck. "Ready?" Hagi asked. She held out her wand in front of her pointed at the truck. "Just open it," she replied. Hagi locked the lid and looked up at her again to be sure that she was ready. He lifted the lid of the truck and a large creature shot out from the truck. The creature stood on all fours. It growled showing its teeth. The creature launched itself into the air. Saya pointed her wand at its chest.

A red light shot out of her wand hitting the creature. The creature went backwards into the truck. Saya fell back herself. Hagi caught her before she hit the floor. "How was that?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet. "That was good," he said, "But you need to keep your feet on the floor when casting a spell." "Sorry about that," she said brushing realizing that his hand was on hers. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine," she replied.

He sighed and removed his hand from hers. She didn't want him to let go but now wasn't the time or place. The truck shook wildly. "Just was that anyway?" she asked. "A demon dog," Hagi replied placing a hand on the lid. "Demon dog?" she asked. He nodded. "They're well experienced killers. If you low your guard just for one second they'll attack like wolves." She looked at the truck as it shook violently. "Sometimes," he said, "You have to defect your enemy before they notice you coming." She nodded.

The demon dog wined as he sliced its face with his wolf-like claws. He was more open about his wolf side now that she knew. She had seen his wolf form. He looked like a normal wolf but much larger. (As big as the wolves on Twilight) She had learned that in his wolf form he needed to eat the fresh off of animals. Only in his wolf form though, she knew in his human appearance and chevalier form he only needed blood.

"I think that's enough for today," he said handing her a blood pack. She took it from him. She drank from the pack like a juice pouch. Hagi spend the truck back where it was kept. "Hagi," she said. "Hn?" he replied facing her. "How does someone that's not of wolf blood become a werewolf?" "Why do you ask?" "No reason, I just wanted to know." "Only a pure-blood werewolf can do that." "So, you can't since you're a half-breed?" "Yes, I'm afraid," "So, how does that happen?" "The werewolf has to bit a person but not kill them."

"To change them into a werewolf?" "Yes, that's how it works, however…." "However what?" "There is a way to prevent that change." "How?" "A half-breed must bit that person before they completely changed." "So, if I got bite then you would have to bit me? To stop the transformation?" "Yes, if you got bite then I would have to bit you to save you." "What if, I didn't want to be saved?" "Saya, why would you want to be a werewolf?" "That way I can be with you." He looked at her confused. "I heard Mood eye and the others talking," she said looking away. "They said that we can't be together since I'm a chiropteran and you're a werewolf." "That was how it would be," he said.

"But however," he said, "Since I am your chevalier. There is no need for you to worry about us not being together. You changed into a chiropteran and now we are tied together forever." He touched her cheek. "I promise that no one will ever take you away from me and I promise that no one will separate us." He placed his forehead against hers. "You have nothing to fear. I will be with you always." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. "You know that not getting anything done," said a voice. They turned around and saw Solomon in the doorway. "I'm just saying, but please don't stop on my count." So such for romance, Saya groaned. How many times did Solomon have to interrupt? All she wanted was alone time with her man but he wasn't making that easy. "What now?" she asked knowing that only meant he wanted something. "Sakrai's looking for you and Diva," he replied. Saya walked passed him.

Saya stepped into the living room. She saw Diva and Sakrai sitting there talking. "Saya-neesama!" Diva cried as she saw Saya coming into the room. "So, how did you know that I was looking for you?" asked Sakrai. "Solomon," Saya replied annoyed, "Diva, can you keep your chevaliers on a leash or something." "Did he ruin another romance moment between you and Hagi again?" Diva asked. Saya nodded.

Diva giggled. Saya groaned. Sakrai sighed. "Well anyway," she said, "The reason I called for you both is because I have something give you." "HUH?" said the twins. "These are items that your parents left for you two." "What?" asked Diva. "For you Diva they left this," Sakrai replied handing her a small box wrapped in dark green wrapping paper. Diva ripped it off. "Huh?" she said holding up a golden locket. "That has a picture of your parents inside. Saya held up a sliver locket. "Oh," she said studying the locket.

"There are something else they've left behind for you," said Sakrai. She handed them both two more presences. Diva opened hers first. She looked down at a flute with written on it. "That was your father's favorite. He was very talented." Diva tried the flute. Saya smiled as her sister played beauty. "Looks Diva has your father's talent for music," said Sakrai. "Now Saya," she said turning to Saya. "It's your turn." "Come on Saya-neesama," said Diva, "Open yours." Saya opened her gift from her parents.

Her eyes widen and jaw dropped to the floor. A katana with a L shaped near the halt. The halt was a dark green. "Blood Fang,' said Sakrai, "That was your mother's katana." Saya studied the weapon. _This is just like my old katana, _she thought. "That's all what your patents left for you," said Sakrai smiling. "Oh before I forget…..that katana allows the user to use magic. In other words; it's like a big long wand," she said then walked away. Leaving Saya and Diva to their gifts. They had no idea how useful those gifts would be.

Chapter 10, fame has a price

The town was small but not too small. Saya looked around as she walked. This was Hogarth town a town filled with witch, wizard and creature alike. Riku was amazed by the sights. "WOW!" he said, "This is so cool. Right nichan?" "Whatever," Kai replied not sounding too interested. Diva was amazed of the sights like Riku. Saya giggled at her younger siblings. Hagi had taken out for some air.

Solomon had accompanied them for Diva's sake. "This is awesome," said Riku. "Awesome? It's amazing," said Diva. Solomon laughed at the two younger queen and chevalier. "To be that young again," he said smiling. Saya rounded her eyes at him. He just laughed. Kai noticed a large group at a bookstore. "Hey what's going on there?" he asked. The others turned to where he was pointing. "I don't know," said Saya. "Let's check it out," "No wait! Kai!" Saya cried, too late. He was already across the street.

They crossed the street and headed for the bookstore. Kai was standing near a large cloud. "What's going on?" Riku asked when they finally caught up to Kai. "Don't know," he said. "Can we check it out?" Riku asked. "Please nichan," he begged. "Ask Saya," said Kai. "Me?" said Saya, "You're the one who came running in here!" "Please Saya-neechan," Riku begged her. "Well," Saya replied. "Oh come on Saya-neesama," said Diva. "Oh alright," said Saya. "Yes!' said Riku. Kai grabbed his and Diva's hand. "Hold on to your big brother's hand," he told them both. They groaned.

"I'm going with them," said Solomon before walking after them. Saya grabbed Hagi's hand. "Shall we?" he said. She nodded. They walked into the large cloud. She saw Kai, Riku, Solomon and Diva all standing in one place in the front. They made their way to them. Saya saw a desk covered in books. Hagi tighten his grip on her hand as if he knew what happening. "Hagi?" she said. He looked down at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a man, "Allow me to…." The cloud went nuts for some reason. A blonde haired man stepped out from the back room. "Jacob," said Hagi annoyed. "You know who that is?" Saya asked. "We were classmates for a while." "You went to school for wizards?" she asked. He nodded. "Jacob Silverback," said the man. The man smiled at the cloud. Silverback was looking out to the cloud when he spotted a beautiful girl. Not just another beautiful girl. Saya wondered what he was looking at but her question was answered. "Can't be," he said surprised for some reason.

"Saya Otonashi," he replied. Busted, he had spotted Saya from the cloud. "Saya Otonashi!" a reporter cried out as he realized that Saya was there. He spotted on the side of Hagi. "Excuse me, sir," said the reporter grabbing Saya by the arm and pulled her toward Silverback. Silverback reached over and pulled her toward him. Saya got a look better at the man. He was charming but to Saya; he wasn't as charming as Hagi. "Nice big smile Saya," he said, "Together; you and I rate the front page."

The light from the camera flashed before her eyes. She almost went blind. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said to the cloud. "What a truly amazing moment. You see when Saya came in here to buy my autobiography, '_The day in the life of magic'_." The cloud clipped as he spoke. "Which is making its way to the twenty-fourth week of the Daily Wands' sellers list." The cloud clipped again. "She had no idea that she would be leaving with all of my collective works," he said taking some books from the clank.

He dropped them into Saya's hands. "Free of charge," he said. The cloud clipped. The camera flashed nearly blinding her again. Hagi grabbed his queen aside before a third picture could be taken. "Are you alright?" he asked pulling her to the side. Saya placed the books down onto a table. "I hope that I don't go through that again," she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't act sooner," he apologized. "That's okay," she replied. Kai and the others walked toward them. "You Okay?" Kai asked. Saya nodded. "Are you sure?" Solomon asked. "Yes," she replied annoyed. Diva and Riku looked at the tower of books.

"Wow," said Riku, "One guy wrote this much?" "You can have them, if you want them Riku," said Saya remembering how big of a reader he was. "Really?" Riku replied smiling. "Thanks Saya-neechan." Saya smiled at her little brother. "Then what you say," said Kai patting the top of Riku's head. "We get them signed?" "Okay," Riku replied smiling. "We'll wait for you outside," said Saya. "Sure thing," said Kai grabbing the tower of books. "We won't be long." Saya nodded smiling.

Kai and Riku disappeared into the cloud. Saya, Diva, Hagi and Solomon headed for the door. A hand touched Saya's shoulder. She turned and saw Maxwell, Hagi's uncle and head of the pack Hagi was from. "Yeah, Saya," he said smiling. "Thought that was you." "Hey Maxwell," said Saya smiling, so glad to see a friendly face. "What do you want?" Hagi asked. "Just happen to be here when I saw Saya up there with Jacob," Maxwell replied to his nephew. "I see," said Solomon with Diva at his side.

Maxwell smiled and headed for the door. "See ya later," he said as he stepped out the store. Saya smiled as she waved goodbye. She had gotten along with the order pretty well. The order was there to protect her and Diva from danger so naturally they had to know them so they would know just how to protect them. Hagi and Mood eye were the head of the order. They decided their actions. Hagi being Saya's chevalier was given the right to keep her under his watch. Saya didn't mind it.

She loved him so there was no need to be worried about how it affected her. She was use to him stalking her. Hagi placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should go outside," he said, "It's getting too clouded." She nodded. They stepped out and waited for Riku and Kai. Diva noticed how busy the town had gotten. "Wow," she said, "When did the whole town come out?" "The school year is starting in a few weeks," Hagi explained. That explained why there were kids running around store to store.

Kai and Riku came out after five whole minutes. "Damn," said Kai, "That place just got clouded all of the sudden." Diva and Saya laughed. "Let's go back to the house," said Solomon, "The streets are a bit clouded." The twins nodded. They headed back to the house on the hill. Kai and Riku carried bags with the books that Saya had given Riku. Diva walked along Solomon, holding his arm. Saya teased Diva about liking Solomon. Diva's face turned red as Saya teased her. Saya smiled realizing that her little sister had a crush on her own chevalier. Then again, she wasn't to point fingers. She was in love with her own chevalier too.

Kai and Riku laughed at the two queens. Saya grabbed Hagi's arm. Now it was Diva's turn to tease Saya about her crush, no her love for Hagi. Saya turned red but ignored her. All of her attention on Hagi. Riku and Kai continued to laugh. Solomon chuckled at his queen and her sister. Hagi smirked. Hagi looked to the side. Saya snuggled closer to him making him look down at her face. Her eyes were closed and a smile on her lips. He smiled at his queen. Kai smiled too at the happy couple.

Riku and Diva smiled as well. Solomon noticed it too and smiled. They heard a growl. Hagi turned his head. A large white wolf stood on a cliff looking down at them. Its eyes on Hagi, "Yisuke," he growled. "Huh?" said Saya looking up at the wolf. The wolf jumped down. Hagi lightly pushed Saya at Solomon who caught her with one hand. The wolf was now on top of Hagi. Hagi pushed it off. The wolf hit the cliff side that it had been standing.

Saya watched as the wolf got up to its feet. The wolf leapt into the air. Saya watched as the wolf came at her. Hagi got in front of her like he always did. The wolf's fangs pierced his lungs. "Hagi!" Saya cried out pulling out her wand. She had gotten good at casting spells. Solomon grabbed her wand arm. "Solomon let me go," she cried struggling to get free. Kai and Riku stood on either side of Solomon and Diva.

Diva looked at Solomon. "Let Hagi handle this," he said but Saya didn't listen. Mood eye had told her that when werewolves and chiropterans do battle it would take a long time for their wounds to heal. Saya knew that unless Hagi transformed into his wolf form; his wounds would take long to heal. She got out of Solomon's grasp and ran toward the wolf. Hagi had fallen to the ground. Blood dripping down his chest, as the wolf removed its fangs from his body. Saya pointed her wand at the wolf's head.

She shouted a spell. "Fire bolt!" she shouted. A red light shot out the wand knocking the wolf down to its side. Saya got down at Hagi's side. "Hagi," she said, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," Hagi replied sitting up. "No what he does, he won't kill me so easily." He stood up to his feet. The holes in his chest didn't heal as quickly as they normally would. The wolf stood up. Its face had a burn mark on it. Saya pointed her wand at the wolf again. "Water brush!" she shouted. Water poured out the wand and hit the wolf hard.

A green light hit the wolf's torso knocking it down. Saya turned and saw Diva had her wand out. "Diva?" she said. "You're not the only whose been studying magic, neesama," said Diva ready for another attack. Saya turned to the wolf. Kai looked at Hagi's wounds. "HEY!" he shouted. Hagi turned to him. "You're okay?" "I'm fine," Hagi answered. "No you're not!" Kai shouted, "Your wounds haven't healed!" "He's right," said Solomon, "If your wounds haven't healed by now then something wrong." Saya knew what that was.

She glared at the wolf. The wolf growled and walked toward her slowly. Hagi stood in front of her once again. "Hagi!" she said, "Your wounds…...!" He grabbed her hand tightly. The wolf launched itself into the air. Hagi jumped up after it. The sound of fresh being torn echoed in their ears but mostly Saya's. The wolf landed onto the ground. Blood dripped down its face. Hagi landed onto the ground but not in his human form. Kai and the others' eyes widen all but Saya. Hagi had taken his wolf form.

The two wolves battled it out. Saya lowed her wand. Diva did the same. Riku blinked wildly. Kai couldn't form the right words out of his mouth. Solomon stood in silence. Diva's eyes wider than normal, Saya made a fist and bit her bottom lip. The wolf bit down on Hagi's spine. Hagi grabbed it with his teeth and threw it to the ground. The wolf got up or at least tried to. Hagi bit down on its neck before it could.

Saya reached out her hand and the katana that Sakrai had given her appeared from the wind carrying it. "Mother's katana," Diva whispered to herself. Saya swung the katana in front of her. She ran at the white wolf as it stood up. It opened its mouth. Blood shot through the air. Everyone grasped at the scene before them. The blade of the katana was in the wolf's mouth. The wolf looked up at Saya, who had ridden the wind. The wolf fell to the ground. "Saya," said Hagi as he changed back to human.

Saya turned to her knight. "Are you okay? Hagi?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. He spoke too soon. He fell to the ground sideways. "HAGI!" Saya shouted running to her chevalier's side. "Call Mood eye!" Solomon cried to Kai who was standing next to Riku. "Uh, right," Kai said pulling out his phone. Saya knelt down at Hagi's side. Diva got down to her sister's side. Riku got on her other side. Solomon knelt down on Hagi's other side. He put two fingers to his neck. "I can't tell if he's breathing," he said to Saya sadly.

Tears dripped down her face. "HAGI!" Saya shouted. "Neesama," said Diva sadly. "Saya-neechan," said Riku wrapping his arms around his crying sister. Solomon turned to Kai. "Well?" he asked. "I'm working on it," Kai replied. Diva wrapped her arms around her sister. Saya burled her face into her hands and cried. "Saya," Solomon said sadly. "Yeah Mood eye?" said Kai once he picked up the phone.

"We've got a problem," said Kai, "Hagi's wounded pretty badly and we need help, fast." Saya burled her face into Hagi's bleeding chest. Soon the other members of the order appeared. Smith tried to pull Saya off of Hagi but Saya wouldn't allow it. She wanted to be by his side. Her tears hit his wounds. Solomon's eyes widen. "Saya," he said, "Look," Saya lifted her head and saw Hagi's wounds were healing. Kai rubbed his eyes to make sure of what he was seeing. The wounds were glowing and were closing. Mood eye sighed then smiled. Sakrai got down and patted her niece's back. "It's okay, kiddo," she replied smiling.

"He's gonna be fine." "Yes," said Mood eye, "Your tears healed his wounds." "But how?" she asked, "You told me that when a chiropteran and a werewolf do battle would take longer to heal." "I did," Mood eye replied, "But, it takes true love to heal any injury." "What do you mean?" Saya asked. "I mean that when someone who has magic falls in love with someone. Their powers will increase when they're around that person they love so deeply. They can even heal their lover's wounds with their tears."

"That's means," said Solomon, "Saya loves Hagi so much that her powers have grown?" Sakrai nodded smiling. "That's great," said Riku smiling. Kai nodded smiling. "Right? Saya-neesama," said Diva turning to Saya smiling. Saya nodded smiling. "Now," said Mood eye, "Let's get Hagi back to headquarters." Smith had brought the first aid kit to take care of Hagi's remaining wounds. Two members lifted Hagi up and carried him back to headquarters. Saya walked beside them holding Hagi's hand.

Hagi opened his eyes. His body was covered in bandages. He felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw Saya asleep at his bed side. He moved a band from her face. The door opened and Sakrai stepped in with a tray. She smiled when she saw them. "You're finally awake," she said placing the tray down on the nightstand. "How long have I been out?" Hagi asked. "Only four hours," she replied pouring a cup of blood.

"She's been at your side all this time." Hagi looked down at Saya. "She didn't not once leave you." She smiled again. "Luck bastard you, you stole my niece's heart." "Humph," said Hagi stroking Saya's hair. "Just like Lilly," she said, "In more ways than one." She handed him the cup. Hagi took the cup from her without looking. He took a sip. "My sister would never leave her lover's side too. I see that Saya has her kindness."

"Diva told me about her using Lilly's katana to kill the wolf. That kid, I knew that she could handle that sword's power like her mother and ya know what, I was right." "Saya's mother must have been a great woman," Hagi replied. "She was," she replied remembering her sister well. "She loved Jason to death. Saya is the same as her. Heh," she turned and walked out the room smiling. Hagi looked down at his sleeping queen.

Solomon stepped into the room. "So, you're awake," he said closing the door. Hagi turned to the chevalier. Even though Saya had chosen him, Hagi still worry that she would go for Solomon. Hagi had nothing but hatred toward Solomon. Solomon was merely only concern with Saya's well being that the moment. "She hasn't had blood all day," said Solomon worried. Hagi looked down at Saya once more. Solomon gentility lifted her shoulders from the bed and onto the chair she was sleeping in. Julia stepped in with a IV for her. She pointed the needle into her arm. She handed Solomon a cup of blood.

"She'll be fine," she said walking out into the hall. "Hello, Diva," she said after closing the door. "Is neesama still in there?" Diva asked, "Yes," Julia replied, "But she's asleep and Hagi just woke up." She walked away leaving Diva at the door. Diva popped her head into the room. She saw Hagi sitting up and saw Solomon leaning against the wall. Her sister was asleep in a chair near the bed side. She smiled and came in. "Ah, good afternoon, Diva," said Solomon smiling at his queen. Diva smiled back.

"How do you feel?" she asked Hagi. "Fine," he said quietly. Diva walked over to her older sister. She smiled and placed a hand on Saya's shoulder. "She's been there since they brought you in," she said, "I'm glad neesama has someone like you," she said turning to Hagi. "Because, you make her happy." That was the truth. Solomon made a fist knowing that was true. Saya had fallen for Hagi and was happy with him by her side. Hagi turned to the sleeping queen. Diva grabbed Solomon's arm smiling up at him.

Saya opened her eyes and saw at the bed was empty. She jolted up to her feet. She ran out the door, she looked around the hall. She saw Mood eye and Sakrai walking by talking about something. "Hey there kiddo," said Sakrai when she saw her niece. "Have you seen Hagi?" Saya asked them. Mood eye nodded. "Try the basement," he replied, "That where I last saw him." "Thank you," said Saya before making her way toward the stairs leading to the basement. She ran down the stairs. She came to a wooden door.

She pushed it open. She peered into the room. There was a range in the middle of the room. She saw Red and Hypo standing in the middle of the range. A wooden wall came to their waist. Red kicked Hypo in the gut or at least tried to. Hypo grabbed his foot and slashed him into the wooden wall. The wall gave way. Saya watched as the two fought. Red stood up and swung his fist at Hypo's abdomen. Hypo shifted his body to the side. "That's enough for now," said a voice from the other side of the room.

The two boys turned toward the voice. Hagi leaned against the wall. "Let someone else have chance," he said. Red growled and walked off. Hypo followed behind him. They walked passed Saya. Saya walked toward her chevalier. Hagi noticed his queen. "Saya," he said softly. She smiled at him. He walked over toward her. She wrapped her arms around him. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine," he answered smiling.

"There's something you need to see," he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him confused. He took her a door on the other side of the room. He pushed the door open. She stepped into the room. Stone walls and statuses held the room in place. "This is where we practice magic," he replied. She looked around wondering how could she use the statuses. Hagi pulled out his wand. He flicked his wrist. A small light shot out of his wand and hit a status. The stone wand that the status was holding out of its hand and hit the floor. "Wow," she said smiling. She tried it but the light hit the wall.

Hagi grabbed her wrist and positioned it just right. Her face turned red as he held her wrist. "Like this," he said softly. She nodded and tried it again. The wand in the other status's hand flew to the floor. "That was good," he said smiling to her. She brushed again. Mood eye and Sakrai stood in the doorway watching them. Hagi sighed and turned away. She sighed too. Hagi noticed them standing there.

"Don't mind us," said Sakrai, "You two go about your business." Mood eye walked toward Hagi. Saya stood there watching them. We examined that wolf that attacked you," he said looking serious. "And?" said Hagi. "It was one of the wolves that follow Fang; the Devil lord's right hand wolf." 'Devil lord, huh?' said Hagi looking at Saya. "Hn?" she said raising an eye brow. "It's nothing, Saya," he quickly replied.

Sakrai joined the conversation. "Now we know that he's trying to get us away from Saya," she said. Saya looked at them. "Soon, he'll try to boom this place," said Mood eye, "If that happens…." "Then we'll have to move to the Zoo," said Sakrai. Saya's eyes widen. Hagi made a fist. "Saya," he said turning to her. "Huh?" she said. "Couldn't you go upstairs for a while?" Sakrai asked. Saya shook her head. "Saya," said Hagi turning to his queen. Saya grabbed his arm tightly. Sakrai smiled.

"Looks like the kid wants to stay with you," she said. Mood eye glared at her. "Saya now isn't the time," he said annoyed. "If….." Saya bit her lip. "I'm the one he wants so then this involves me more than you." "She has a point," said Sakrai to Mood eye. Hagi didn't want his queen involved but she wasn't giving them any options. He sighed. Saya held his arm tighter. Hagi didn't argue. Mood eye still had a backbone.

"You shouldn't be listening to this," he said. Saya didn't back down. "I'm not going," she said both arms around Hagi's. Hagi knew his queen wouldn't give up that easy as he would like. Sakrai burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Mood eye asked annoyed. "It's nothing," said Sakrai, "But that sounds like something Lilly would say." "You're just like her a lot kiddo," she said to Saya. Saya titled her head to the side.

Hagi rubbed the back of his head. Mood eye sighed. "Only you would know," he said. Sakrai stopped laughing. "She not going to back down," said Hagi he knew just how thick headed Saya could be sometimes. Mood eye groaned. "Fine," he growled. They continued their conversation. "If Fang hears about what happened then he'll tell his master," said Sakrai. Saya listened carefully. "There are a few options," said Mood eye, "One we take down Fang's spy, two we leave the country and go our separate ways, three we destroy Fang before he lets our enemy know and the last option is to fight a full scale battle."

"No one ready a full scale battle," said Hagi, "Saya still needs more training." "Why not use Jacob?" said Sakrai. Hagi's eyes narrowed. "Why?" Mood eye asked knowing Hagi's history with him. "To use as bet," Sakrai replied, "They'll be focused on him; while we move Saya." "He's stupid enough to do that," Mood eye thought out aloud. "He's an idiot," said Hagi, "Not to mention a crowd as well." Saya looked up at Hagi. "He acts and talk strong but in reality he's a crowd." "Why did you hate him so much?" Saya asked.

"It's not like I hate him," he replied, "He just annoys me to no end." Saya giggled. The thought of seeing an annoyed Hagi just seemed funny to her. "Yeah we all know that,' said Mood eye, "Ever since Hagi was a boy, Jacob has gotten into a lot of trouble. Hagi will always get him out but he acted like he got out of it himself." "He pretended that he saved Hagi once but Hagi manage to get himself out of trouble." "He always acted tough but really he was after of everything,'" said Hagi, "Those stories he wrote are true but also lies." "How?" she asked. "He wasn't the heron in all of those stories.

"So he's a fake?" said Saya, "He took credit for what others have done." Hagi nodded. "That jerk," she growled. If there one thing she couldn't stand was a liar that took credit for something they didn't do. Silverback was a liar in the very beginning. He took credit from Hagi but Hagi didn't care about that. As long as she knew the truth, he was fine. Hagi was everything that Silverback pretended to be.

She remembered how he acted when he saw her. He knew who she was and took advance of the fame she had to help him become more famous. Hagi never took advance of anyone. He was more of a man than Silverback was in Saya's book. She rounded her eyes as she remembered him. Hagi had saved her from him. Solomon came into the room. He looked annoyed. Saya soon saw why. Silverback came in behind him.

He was going on and on about something from his book. "Shut him up please," said Solomon. Saya giggled. She couldn't Silverback but she also couldn't stand Solomon. She felt that even Solomon didn't derive that. Silverback smiled when he saw her. "Ah, Saya," he said, "I was telling your friend about the time I….." "Shut up you idiot," said Mood eye annoyed. Silverback turned to him. "I was talking to Saya," he said. Saya wasn't listening anyway. "Why are you here?" Hagi asked coldly.

"Now is that a way to tract a old friend?" he said to Hagi. Hagi's glare was colder than everything on earth. "We were never friends," Hagi replied coldly. "How cold can you get Hagi?" said Nathan as he appeared in the doorway. Kai and Riku were right behind him. Saya smiled to her brothers. They smiled back to their sister and her knight. Silverback noticed his work under Riku's arm. "Ah," he said giving Riku a charming smile. "I see, you're a fan of my work." "Not really," Riku replied.

Saya giggled at his reaction to Riku's words. Kai rounded his eyes. Saya hid behind Hagi so Silverback wouldn't see her. Hagi held her hand. Riku walked toward his sister and whispered in her ear. "That guy full of himself, right neechan?" Saya giggled at her littler brother's words. Silverback went on and on about how great he thought he was. "Well you shut the hell up!" Kai shouted punching him in the back of the neck. Silverback turned to him shocked. "You stupid asshole!" Kai shouted, "Stop going on and on about how great you think you! You ass! You're just making a fool of yourself!"

If Kai could see that this man was a fake without hearing anything about it from the others then it had to be true. Saya always believed everything Hagi had told her because he never lied to her about anything. That why she trusted his words. Kai could tell her the truth too, so she could trust them easily more than others. Silverback approached Kai. "I'm a hero," he said outraged. "How dare you hit your little brother's hero." "He's not my hero," said Riku. Saya knew that Riku looked up to Hagi and Kai.

"What a lot of bull!" Kai shouted. "Kai enough," said Hagi. Kai stopped shouting. He and Riku had gotten use to taking orders from Hagi or Saya. Hagi was the head chevalier and Saya was the queen. Riku stood next to his older sister. He looked up at her. Silverback appeared in front of her. "I was told of your heroic actions to protect your family," he said smiling. "You mean the wolf?" Riku asked. "Yes," Silverback replied.

"It means it was my fault," he said, "I never thought you would take such actions for another chance to take a picture with me." Riku rounded his eyes. "Idiot," Mood eye murmured. Hagi gave him a cold stare. Silverback jumped back a bit. Kai laughed quietly. David stepped into the room. His eyes landed on Saya. "Saya," he said, "There's something we to discuss." Saya nodded before walking the door. Riku looked to Kai. Kai looked back to Riku. Hagi knew that it couldn't be good.

Saya sat down on the couch in the living room. David handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" she asked taking it. "It's something that the first Joel found with your mother's corpse," he replied, "It's addressed to you the oldest child." Saya turned the paper over to reveal writing on the other side. "Huh?" she said as she read the words written on the paper. David waited for her to finish.

_Dear my first born,_

_By now you and your little sister are living your lives to the fullest. How I wish I could there to watch you both grow into the beautiful women I know you will become. Your sister needs you to protect her from danger. An evil stronger than thing you will ever face is coming. You my first born must defeat this evil. I have seen this battle between you and the dark forces. _

_My darling you must be strong. You have people that would be here for you. The order exists for you and your sister's safely. Your father has created the order of the queen to protect you both. My path ahead is dangerous but I believe in you to carry out the Otonashi name. I have seen what you will become. The friends you will make. The love you have with a werewolf. I am sorry to say that I can't be there for you._

_I hope that Sakrai will be there along with John, my good friend and your godfather. Take the challenge. Don't lose hope. I will be the strongest warrior of your generation. Protect the humans they need your strength. Create your own story. Become a legend of your own making. Don't let yourself get discouraged. I wish you luck, my darling. My first born, Saya._

_I will always love you_

_Lilly Otonashi, your mother,_

Saya looked up from the letter. Tears dripped down her face. "This is the true," said David, "Had no idea what to make of it but…." Saya looked up at him. "We knew it had to with your past." "When we read the letter we realized that your mother knew that would happen to you and Diva." Saya squeezed the letter in her hands. "You are the only hope we have for this world." "Why?" she asked as the tear fell from her eyes.

"Why is it me?" the tears hit the letter. "Why do I have to bare such a….." David looked down at her. He wasn't one for this type of stations. Saya was suffering and nothing he could say would help. "We haven't had the answer but….." Saya looked up again. "Your mother entrusted the future for the human race in your hands. We have learned that your mother had the power to see the future. She the future for her children and your relationship with the humans, we've also learned that you mother loved the humans and protected them like you do now."

"You could say that protecting the human race is in your blood." Saya looked out the window. "Why always me though?" she asked without looking. "I have no clue," David replied, "That letter is all the information the subject we have." "Knock, knock," said Solomon as he appeared into the door way. Saya and David turned to face him. "I hate to interrupt but," he said, "I think it's time for Saya and Diva to get some rest." "Alright," said David, "Saya," he said turning to her. Saya got up and walked out the room. She handed the note to Solomon. "Hn?" he said looking down at the note in his hands.

"Please, make sure you give that to Diva," she said walking toward the stairs. "Sure thing," Solomon replied looking at her back. Hagi leaned up against the wall near the stairs. Saya walked up on the first step when he placed his hand on her back and lead her up the stairs. Solomon watched the queen and chevalier walk up the stairs. He looked down at the note in hand.

Diva looked over the letter over and over at least four times. "This is," she said. "What Saya wanted you to know," Solomon replied leaning against the wall. Diva looked down at the letter sitting in her lap. A tear dropped down her face. Solomon wrapped in away with one finger. "Are you alright Diva?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine," she replied fighting back the tears. Saya wanted Diva to know what their mother's last words were. Diva was touched that her big sister wanted her to know this.

Solomon looked down at his queen lap. The letter that meant more to Saya and Diva than thing, because they were their mother's last words. The letter was addressed to Saya but she thought that Diva should read them. There was something written for Diva too.

_My second born,_

_I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I know that you feel alone but just remember you have your older sister to look after you. She will be strong but you will be strong too. You must be there for your sister in her time of need. She will be there for you. Your chevaliers may not be there so I had asked Nathan to look after you for the time being. _

_Your older sister will be the one that you can trust. Please help her protect the humans. I know you may feel lonely but you are not alone you have your big sister by your side. Treasure every moment with her, you'll never know when it may her or yours last. Love your sister; give her a reason to fight on for. Saya will be there for you. My darling sing your beautiful song. Bring the world of music come to life with your beautiful voice._

_Be good to your sister and brothers. They will be your only family along with the man that loves you. You may not of the love you have with one of your own chevaliers. He will love forever like the werewolf will love your sister. Love the family you have and take the love that they give you. You will know true love. Keep your spirits up and be full of life as you take on the world that lies ahead for you. My darling second born; Diva._

_I will always love you_

_Lilly Otonashi, your mother,_

Tears fell from Diva's eyes as she read the letter. Solomon wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright my queen," he said, "I will always be here to service you." He embraced her tightly. Diva looked up at her knight. The white knight smiled to her wrapping the tears away. She rubbed his lips. They leaned in close. Their lips met. Diva's body filled with warmth that only a lover could give. Then she realized that she had found her soul mate.


End file.
